Vidas Universitarias
by mary-esme-cullen
Summary: ¿Que pasará cuando llegues a la Universidad? que le deparará el destino a nuestras chicas y chicos? amor, romance, odio, traiciones, drama, peleas, algun lemon por allí!... *Todos humanos*. BxE - AxJ - RxE *Terminada*
1. Amor Universitario

**Los Personajes pertenecen a su Autora Stephenie Meyer, ella es mi guía y fuente de inspiración para esta historia... y obvio la imaginación es mía jejeje**

Son tantas cosas por las que uno pasa en la vida que a veces no nos damos cuenta de lo maravilloso que podría ser si, nos detenemos a observar con detalle todo lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor y no nos damos cuenta que podemos encontrar desde un amigo hasta el amor de nuestras vidas o mejor dicho el de nuestras existencias.

**Capitulo I**

**Primer día.**

_**En la mente de Bella.**_

Estaba envuelta en lo más profundo de mis sueños, cuando un ruido molesto me despertó, era el despertador me indicaba que ya era hora de despertar, rayos no quiero ir, es normal estaba asustada por mi primer día en la universidad. Me bañe, me vestí, salí derecho a la cocina para desayunar y comí un plato de cereal, me terminé de arreglar para ir a la facultad.

No había tanto tráfico en la ciudad, así que llegue con el suficiente tiempo antes de la primera clase, me baje de mi coche con todo listo rumbo a mi primera clase, en el camino tuve la mala suerte de tropezar con una chica, lo siento me disculpe, en ello vi a un chico a su lado, sus ojos verdes me hipnotizaron, seguí mi camino casi a la carrera, ella se disculpó, solo logre escuchar "no hay problema", Bella que te pasa, que fue eso – me dije a mi misma.

Ubique el aula donde sería la clase y tuve la suerte de llegar a tiempo, salvo que no contaba con una cosa.

"Oh cielos!, no sabia que esta clase iba a estar tan llena" – fue lo primero que dije al poner un pie en el aula, "esto esta lleno, visualicé un asiento libre entre la multitud, al llegar vi a dos chicas hablando y un asiento libre era lo que las separaba", no pude evitar reírme al ver la escena, deben estar locas de atar, por que no se corre una o la otra al asiento y hablan juntas como dos niñas de primaria, tome valor y fui a sentarme en el asiento libre de toda la clase.

Por suerte el profesor entro a los pocos segundos eso me dio la ventaja de no tener que dirigirme hacia ellas justo antes de comenzar la clase.

"¡Ay santos cielos! ese es el profesor, eso es un insulto a la nación como semejante belleza podría ser profesor de esta universidad" – Concéntrate Bella me dije, "mira que tienes novio, carajo!".

"Buenos días alumnos, bienvenidos a la clase" – dijo él con su voz angelical, observe como la mayoría de las chicas casi se les caía la baba, "esto es demasiado estúpido".

Como mis vecinas estaban absortas mirando al profesor, la chica de cabello negro se reía por lo bajo cada vez que lo miraba, mientras que la rubia estaba comiéndoselo en su mente y quien sabe en que más estaría pensando…

En eso el profesor había pedido a nos presentáramos, mientras yo sacaba conclusiones tontas por mirar a los demás.

"Eh eh – lo siento, me disculpé "me llamo Bella Swan", odiaba decir Isabella.

"Señorita Swan muy bien".

La próxima dijo el profesor.

"Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale".

"Perfecto volvió a decir" – sentí hubo una chispa en sus ojos, la forma como miraba a esa chica rubia, ella parecía una súper modelo.

Luego todos los chicos se presentaron, el profesor empezó la clase, contaba los minutos para salir de ese atolladero.

Llego las palabras mágicas "la clase ha culminado" dijo el profesor,

"libre al fin, ya era hora", me dije.

Mientras guardaba mis apuntes, la chica que se sentaba a mi lado, dice

"este profesor esta divino" – la rubia se limito a reír por su comentario, en eso me saluda.

"Hola soy Alice Brandon mucho gusto" dijo – "¿verdad que el profesor esta de un lindo?"

Tú crees – le conteste a modo de sarcasmo.

La chica rubia empezó a reírse como loca, lo siento se disculpó, "soy Rosalie Hale".

"Mucho gusto, me llamo Bella Swan".

"Bueno chicas lamento arruinarles el cotilleo pero me tengo que ir, tengo otra clase, nos vemos" – les dije

Cuando abandoné el aula seguían hablando más tonterías de la clase y los chicos.

_**En la mente de Edward**_

Sonó el despertador, estaba profundamente dormido.

"diablos cosa cállate"… con una mano alcance a apagarlo, para seguir durmiendo.

De repente se abre la puerta de mi cuarto con un estruendo

Me levante sobresaltado creyendo que era un intento de secuestro o algo similar, pero no era la tonta de mi hermana Alice.

"Vamos Edward que haces dormido, despierta o llegaremos tarde al primer día de clases" – dijo, mientras daba saltitos por toda mi habitación

"Oh Alice por dios debes estar bromeando", esto no esta sucediendo debe ser una pesadilla" me dije

"ahora lárgate de mi cuarto pequeño monstruo" – le dije lanzándole una almohada.

"Edward, hermanito anda levántate, no querrás llegar tarde, no quieres perderte del panorama universitario de las chicas lindas" – me dijo con una sonrisa tonta.

"Cállate" – le dije, "eres un fastidio y lo sabes".

"Ahhhh hermanito te amo eres lo máximo" y apresúrate me contestó

Me levante de la cama maldiciendo, que rayos tiene de especial el primer día de clases en la estúpida universidad, tarde un poco mas de lo habitual en bañarme, tal vez sería por que me quedé dormido mientras lo hacía, Alice me apresuraba cada 30 segundos, ya me tenía al borde de la locura, tome mis cosas y nos fuimos.

Llegamos a la facultad a tiempo al menos eso creí, Alice no paraba de parlotear sobre lo emocionante que sería nuestros próximos años en la Universidad.

"Por dios que se callara aunque sea un momento, te lo suplico ya no la soporto" – farfullando para mis adentros.

Cuando creí que mis plegarias había sido escuchadas, estaba tan distraída en su parloteo que tropezó con una chica tan bella y hermosa, algo que mis ojos no habían visto jamás, su cabello marrón y sus ojos café hicieron que mi corazón se detuvieran por unos segundos.

"Ella se disculpo con Alice" – lo siento logró decir y se fue.

"No hay problema" – alcanzo a gritar Alice, mientras la chica se iba casi corriendo.

Seguimos nuestro camino, mientras en mi mente deseaba volverme a cruzar con ella de nuevo.

Deje a Alice en su clase y seguí camino a la mía, oh genial cuantas chicas lindas hay aquí, esto se pondrá muy interesante, me senté en un asiento vacío y al lado se sentó otro chico uno de aspecto corpulento, parecía jugador de futbol americano.

"Hola" me saludo – soy Emmett.

"Edward" – le contesté.

"Estas listo para la tortura" – me dijo, que habrá querido decir con eso.

"Oh rayos!" Resulto ser la clase mas aburrida de toda mi vida, en que demonios estaba pensando al escoger estudiar esto, se que soy amante de los deportes pero esto…

**¿¿Les gustó?? Ya habrá nuevas sorpresas…**

**No olviden un review con sus comentarios, opiniones y demás todo es bien recibido ;)**


	2. Nuevas Sensaciones

**Nuevas sensaciones**

_**En la mente de Bella.**_

Luego de abandonar aquella estúpida clase tan aburrida y de la mini conversación con aquellas chicas, creo que son geniales, me dirigí a mi siguiente clase, esta no estuvo tan mal después de todo, conocí a una compañera de carrera nueva su nombre es Ángela parece ser una chica cool, ama y adora la fotografía, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien…

Estaba recogiendo mis cosas cuando Ángela me pide que la acompañe a la biblioteca por unos libros que necesitaba.

"Sí seguro no hay problema" – le dije, "Vamos"

Nos fuimos a la biblioteca a buscar los libros, la biblioteca es grande, lo cual se hace fácil perderse, Ang y yo estuvimos caminando un largo rato hasta que encontramos la sección de Fotografía y Diseño, menos mal que no había mucha gente en el lugar así que nos sentamos en una de las mesas vacías, mientras ella revisaba los libros, yo me dedique a divagar en mi mente…

Al rato llegaron unos chicos haciendo algo de ruido, bastante molesto. "shhh" – les dije, solo se limitaron a mirarme y se rieron de nuevo.

"Perdedores" – musité –

Los tres parecían algo así como los tres chiflados, pero en versión modelo estaban muy lindos, uno era alto, rubio y musculoso, el otro chico era medianamente alto, rubio, tenia cara de nerd estaba leyendo lo que parecían unos apuntes, el otro chico era realmente guapo, tenia un cabello color bronce, unos ojos verdes esmeralda hipnotizantes, era alto y su piel era blanca, cuando lo vi su cara era familiar, podría jurar que lo había visto en algún lugar, pero aún así estos chicos seguían siendo perdedores.

"Ignóralos Bella" – me dijo Ángela al parecer me estaba observando, no pude evitar sonrojarme vaya tonta soy… En eso sonó mi móvil y ahora ellos fueron los que exclamaron "shhh"

"Definitivamente perdedores" – les dije, lo suficientemente bajo para que no me escucharan.

"Aló ¿Jake? ¿Donde estás?" – le pregunté.

"Estoy cerca nos vemos en un rato", cerré el móvil.

"Oye Ang me tengo que ir", me disculpas "nos vemos".

Tome mis cosas y salí disparada de allí, cuando estaba cerca de la entrada, lo vi sus ojos y los míos se encontraron él me dedico una sonrisa tan hermosa, me guiño el ojo, mi corazón empezó a palpitar con mucha fuerza ya se salía de mi pecho.

"Debo estar alucinando, esto no es posible", Bella piensa en Jake

"Oh mierda" – Jake

Cuando llegue a nuestro encuentro, él ya estaba allí, se veía increíble muy guapo para la ocasión, ay dios mío ¿que le pasará a Jake? Esto si que es extraño.

Cuando me vio me dio un beso tan apasionado, como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años, sentí que la sangre se me subía a mis mejillas haciéndome sonrojar.

"Jacob" – logré balbucear.

"Te extrañé" – contestó él, hizo que me ruborizara más

Me volvió a besar

"Y bien princesa como te fue hoy" – me pregunto.

"Eh, digamos que bastante bien", le contesté, "mejor no pudo ser" – me dije a mi misma.

_**En la mente de Edward**_

Sabía en lo que me metía al escoger estudiar esta estúpida carrera.

Farfullaba para mis adentros cuando por fin la clase acabó, había conocido a un chico que era buena onda, se llamaba Emmett jugaba para el equipo de fútbol de la Universidad iba un semestre mas adelantado que yo, el pobre estaba viendo esta clase por tercera vez, será que es algo tonto? Quien sabe…

"Hey viejo" – me dijo, "vamonos de aquí, esto me enferma no quiero saber mas nada de esta clase".

Caminamos por los alrededores de la facultad, cuando nos topamos con un amigo suyo, el chico tenía cara de ser un ratón de biblioteca a juzgar por su apariencia y los libros que llevaba encima, al menos tiene cara de ser buen tipo.

"Mucho gusto me llamo Jasper" – dijo.

"Edward" – le contesté – "y bien ¿que vamos a hacer?", pregunté mientras caminábamos mas y mas

"A la biblioteca" – contestó Jasper.

Hice una mueca, odio la biblioteca.

"No tardaremos lo prometo" – dijo, "lo juro"

"Pues eso espero compañero" – le dije

"¿Habrán chicas sexys?" – dijo Emmett

"Ay Emmett no tienes cura definitivamente" – dijo Jasper.

No pude evitar reírme ante las palabras de Emmett, "vamos grandote de seguro encontraras una nena para esta noche", seguí riéndome de él.

"Si claro como no, búrlate de mí si quieres, vayamos a esa cosa rápido" contestó.

Llegamos a la biblioteca casi no había gente, estaba sola, me puse a mirar a los alrededores donde solo habían un montón de libros nuevos y antiguos y vaya que esperaba encontrar aquí ¿una linda chica?, si seguro ja ja ja

"Hombre aquí no hay nada" – dijo Emmett, "esto apesta".

No pudimos evitar reírnos de las tonterías de Emmett

"Eres idiota o que" – le dije, "que esperabas uno de tu partidos de fútbol", seguimos riéndonos de él.

En eso escucho que una chica nos manda a callar

"shhh" escuché – sonaba tan dulce, voltee a ver de quien se trataba y la vi a ella una hermosa chica de ojos chocolate y un color de cabello marrón tan hermoso que mis ojos no habían visto jamás, me hipnotizó al instante.

"Es ella…. La chica que tropezó con Alice esta mañana".

Sonó un móvil, era el suyo, no pude evitarlo y le hicimos lo mismo

"Shhh" – ja ja ja vamos a ver que dice de esta… nos ignoró y se puso hablar en voz baja para que nadie la escuchara.

Jasper ya había buscado sus libros solo le faltaba uno, así que nos fuimos hasta cerca de la entrada para esperarlo allí.

De repente la vi sus ojos y los míos se encontraron, le dedique una sonrisa y le guiñe el ojo, luego se perdió de mi vista.

Salí tras ella sin que se diera cuenta, quería hablar con ella, estar cerca de ella, cuando salió al encuentro con un chico, el cual la beso apasionadamente…

**

* * *

**

Los Personajes pertenecen a su Autora Stephenie Meyer, ella es mi guía y fuente de inspiración para esta historia... y obvio la imaginación es mía jejeje

**Gracias por leer este capitulo, la verdad es que he estado algo ocupadita así que perdón por la demora, ya viene lo bueno jejeje un besote y gracias por los reviews, dejen mas jejeje, sugerencias y opiniones son bien recibidas…**


	3. Invitación

_**Invitación.**_

_**En la mente de Bella**_

_**Al día siguiente**_

Otro día más de clase, bueno al menos se ponen interesante con el paso del tiempo, he conocido nuevos compañeros y me he hecho amiga de esas chicas tan cool digamos, al menos ya era hora de dejar mi faceta de niña tímida y ser mas aventurera, Rosalie era genial y Alice también pero a veces llegaba un momento en que te volvía loca, pero aun así eran chicas divertidas – vaya, nunca pensé que iba a decir eso… será parte de mi nueva personalidad eso si que es extraño…

"La clase acabo" – dijo el profesor, pueden retirarse.

"Al fin ya era hora, ya me quiero ir de aquí" – dijo Rosalie.

"Oye Bella, que vas a hacer el viernes – me pregunto Alice, dime que no tienes planes.

"Este Ehh, la verdad creo que no" – empecé a balbucear, bueno mi novio no me ha dicho nada, ¿por qué?

"¿Novio?" – Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, oye no nos habías dicho nada, a ver cuéntanos…

"Oigan chicas curiosas" – les dije, no hablaban del viernes cambié rápidamente de tema, me miraron como si quisieran asesinarme por haber cambiado de tema, bueno que hay el viernes les pregunté.

"Verás" – dijo Alice, "el viernes voy a dar una fiesta en mi casa, tu sabes el inicio de las clases y todo eso, la verdad es que siempre tengo una excusa para dar fiestas, me encantan y es la ocasión perfecta para conocer chicos", estaba demasiado emocionada diría yo.

"Entonces que dices, ¿vienes?", bueno Alice supongo que si – le dije, "Ay caramba" que he dicho, yo no soy amante de las fiestas, acabó de meter la pata… esto de cambiar mi personalidad no esta saliendo como lo había pensado

Ella empezó a dar saltos de alegría, "que emoción que vengas", y ah "por cierto puedes traer a tu novio si lo deseas, es mas puedes invitar a quien ti quieras mejor si son chicos", me guiño un ojo.

"Bueno vamonos de aquí" – dijo Rose.

"Tengo que ir a otra clase" – les dije, "hasta el viernes chicas".

Mientras iba camino a mi otra clase, pensaba en la que me había metido, bueno total ya le dije que sí tengo que ir o quizás no… Ah que rayos es la oportunidad de conocer gente y así me distraigo un poco, las cosas con Jake no andan muy bien que digamos, desde que estudia en las afueras de la ciudad nuestra relación ha decaído un poco, que extraño hasta hace unas semanas eso no era así.

"Hola Ángela" – me tope con ella al llegar al salón, "¿como andas?

"Todo bien" – dijo ella – ¿y tú que tal?"

"Digamos que bien" –oye Ang, le digo o no, me debatía por dentro si invitarla o no a la fiesta.

"este ehh quieres ir conmigo a una fiesta el viernes en casa de una amiga, va a estar genial habrán muchos chicos guapos", le dedique una sonrisa, "¿que dices?"

"Sí, seguro será genial" – contestó.

"Ya veras la pasaremos súper bien" – le dije

"Oye Bella" – me preguntó, "¿piensas ir con tu novio?"

"Oh rayos Jake", me había olvidado de él por un segundo

"Aún no lo sé", pues había pensado en no decirle nada e irme a la fiesta sin decirle además Ángela es solo una fiesta y ya, ni que fuera a serle infiel…

_**En la mente de Edward.**_

La clase transcurrió igual que siempre, aburrida… nada interesante por el momento, aún así no dejaba de pensar en ella, en esa chica tan bella y hermosa, robó mi aliento al instante, jamás había sentido eso por una chica en mi vida.

Terminó la clase iba con Emmett, el cual no paraba de jugar con su balón de Fútbol parecía un niño de 5 años.

"Oye viejo, no te vayas a olvidar de la fiesta el viernes", le dije

"Si claro hermano como no voy a olvidarlo, esa es tu especialidad, ¿verdad?" – le contesté, burlándome de él.

"Si te vuelves a burlar de mí, no llevaré a chicas lindas y bellas a la fiesta, y vas a pasar la noche solo como una calabaza" – me contestó.

"No te atreverías" – le respondí, con cara de enfado.

"Además la fiesta será una buena oportunidad para que anotes" – me dijo,

dándome palmadas en la espalda

"Oye un poco más de respeto, calla hombre", le di un codazo,

"Esta bien hermano si tu lo dices" – me dijo.

"Voy por mi hermana, vienes o te quedas?" – le pregunté.

Cuando estaba por responderme, apareció ante nuestros ojos la capitana del equipo de porristas Lauren Mallory (o mejor dicho la capitana del equipo de perras de toda la universidad), Emmett ya me había contado todo su expediente y vaya si que era amplio, no solo le limitaba con chicos de la Uni, sino con los de otras universidades cercanas.

En eso la chica empieza a mirarme intentando llamar mi atención

"Hola" – me dijo "soy Lauren".

"Hola" – le conteste "soy Edward", en vez de tenderme la mano, me dio un beso en la mejilla, pero que atrevida es – pensé para mis adentros.

"Eres el nuevo amigo de Emmett, ¿verdad?", se volvió a él y empezó a acariciarle el pecho, ¿eres el chico que va a dar la fiesta el viernes? Todo el mundo habla de ella, verdad que si bomboncito – dijo – mientras seguía acariciando su pecho, emmett se estaba empezando a poner colorado.

"Shhh" – le contestó él, "claro que si iremos a la fiesta".

"Ohh por dios aparte de ramera es melosa, asco", pensé para mi mismo – "bueno me tengo que ir debo ir por Alice, nos vemos".

Tomé el móvil y llamé a Alice, contestó al segundo timbrazo

"Alice Cullen tienes 2 minutos para venir hasta el estacionamiento o te iras a pie" – le dije.

"Oh santos cielos Edward" – replico, "esta bien ya te alcanzo".

Me metí a mi auto a escuchar música mientras Alice se daba toda la bomba del mundo para llegar, mientras tanto no dejaba de pensar en ella…

**Prepárense para lo bueno, ya viene lo más candente la fiesta pasaran muchas cosas que no se imaginan! Por cierto he hecho arreglos a los demás capítulos espero que no se molesten, es mi primer fic, así que estoy algo cruda en estas cosas xDD. **

**Los Personajes pertenecen a su Autora Stephenie Meyer, ella es mi guía y fuente de inspiración para esta historia... y obvio la imaginación es mía jejeje, no olviden un review con sus comentarios, opiniones y demás todo es bien recibido ;)**

**XOXO **


	4. Fiesta

**Los Personajes pertenecen a su Autora Stephenie Meyer, ella es mi guía y fuente de inspiración para esta historia... y obvio la imaginación es mía jejeje**

_**Fiesta**_

_**En la mente de Bella.**_

La semana de clases transcurrió normalmente bueno en realidad algo aburrida como siempre como cosa extraña, en fin ya hoy es viernes lo cual significa "fiesta en casa de Alice", la verdad es que con el paso de los días ella se ha vuelto una gran amiga para mí, he llegado a tomarle un gran cariño y aprecio, lo único en lo que te vuelve loca es su gran amor por las compras al igual que Rosalie parecen hermanas más bien.

"Bella" – me gritó alguien que venia detrás de mí , era Alice con un regalo en la mano

"espera bella" – me dijo

"eh hola Alice" – le dije-

"Bella Swan prométeme que esta noche no vas a faltar a mi fiesta" – me dijo.

"Si Alice Cullen no voy a faltar a tu fiesta, de acuerdo voy con una amiga y mi novio espero que no te importe" – le dije.

"No para nada, lo que me importa es que tú vayas, sabes que te has convertido en una de mis mejores amigas al igual que Rose, así que te he traído este pequeño obsequio para que lo uses hoy en la fiesta", dijo mientras me tendía un obsequio de sus manos.

"Gracias Alice" – le contesté, mientras me dio un fuerte abrazo,

"Nos vemos en la noche" – me dijo y se fue.

_**En la mente de Edward **_

Ya es de noche eso significa que la fiesta ya va a empezar, espero que el grandullón de Emmett tenga razón al decir que vendrán chicas lindas, no me gustaría pasar solo la fiesta al menos debe haber una nena linda por ahí, pero yo no quiero una nena cualquiera, yo la quiero a ella… Alice mi sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Edward, Edward" – grito Alice, "¿ya tienes las bebidas y todo lo demás?".

"Sii pequeña monstruo" – le contesté, "no te estreses ya veras que todo saldrá bien" y le di un abrazo.

En eso alguien llega a la casa, salgo a ver quien es y me encuentro con Emmett que acaba de llegar con Jasper.

"Viejo, vaya casa tienes" – me dijo

"Linda Casa Edward" – dijo Jasper.

"Gracias chicos, pero ya saben que no vivo solo, les voy a presentar a mi pequeña monstruito", en eso llamo a Alice.

"Alice ven aquí" – le llamé, "quiero que conozcas a mis amigos".

"Hola chicos, como están" – les dijo Alice

"Hola Alice, así que tú eres la hermanita de Edward" – Emmett dijo, mientras la miraba como una más de sus chicas.

"Ni lo intentes" – le dije apretando los dientes.

"Hola Alice" – le dijo Jasper dándole la mano, en eso vi que Alice se sonrojaba y soltó una risita al estrechar su mano.

"Que extraño" – musité para mi mismo, nunca había visto a Alice sonrojarse así y menos al conocer a un chico.

Pasaron las horas y empezó a llegar la gente, la verdad no esperábamos tanta pero la fiesta era un éxito, la gente bailaba, comía y bebía, estaba hablando con Emmett cuando llegó la capitana del equipo de Porristas Lauren, como odio a esa chica…

"Creo que te anda buscando Emmett, tal vez quiere un polvo de entrada", empecé a reírme de él

"Imbécil" – me dijo

"Emmett" – gritó la chica –

"Oh no aquí viene" – dije

"Hola bomboncito, como estas? hace mucho llegaste?" – preguntó ella.

"Lauren ya te he dicho que no me llames así en público" – le dijo, "tengo poco de haber llegado".

No quiero quedarme a presenciar esto, estoy seguro que terminará en revolcón…

"Bueno chicos pásenla bien, nos vemos al rato" les dije y me fui, asco imágenes salgan de mi cabeza, asco asco…

"_Edward"_ – escuche que Alice gritaba mi nombre, "y ahora que querrá"

"Dime" – le contesté.

"¿No has visto a mi amiga Bella? no la veo por ningún lado" – dijo ella.

"¿Quien es ella, no la conozco aún?" – le dije.

_¿No conoces a Bella Swan?_ – me dijo, "recuerdas a la chica que tropezó conmigo el primer día de clases, la chica de cabello y ojos chocolate, ahora es mi mejor amiga", dijo dando saltitos de emoción.

"Así que ella se llama Bella, la chica que roba mis pensamientos a cada instante"… "espera si ella es tu amiga por que no la he visto por aquí" – le pregunté

"Bueno verás es que ella pasa el tiempo conmigo a veces en la Universidad y de resto con su novio Jake que estudia en las afueras" – me contestó.

"Demonios, tiene novio" – esto es duro, muy duro, eso fue un golpe bajo – murmurando para mi mismo.

"Que te pasa Edward" – me preguntó

"Estoy bien, no es nada" – le dije

"_Bellaaaaaaaa_", gritó Alice y salió corriendo a su encuentro

Allí estaba ella vestida de una forma tan hermosa y sensual, deduje que el atuendo lo habría escogido Alice tiene la manía de vestir a las personas, ese color Azul se amoldaba perfecto a su piel se veía maravillosa, no pude evitar mirar con quién llego tomada de la mano, su novio Jake…

_**En la mente de Bella**_

"Bella ¿estas lista?" – me preguntó Jake

"Si ya estoy lista, enseguida bajo" – le contesté

A Ángela se le presentó un problema de última hora y no podía acompañarme a la fiesta así que tendría que ir con Jake sola, cosa con la que no estaba realmente contenta, pero es mi novio que más puedo hacer.

"Estas radiante y hermosa" – me dijo al verme con el conjunto que me había regalado Alice

"Gracias, cortesía de mi amiga Alice" – le contesté

"¿Te gusta?" – le pregunté

"Te ves hermosa y divinamente sensual" – me contestó.

"Gracias amor" – le dije.

Me tomó de las manos y me atrajo hasta el sofá donde estaba sentado y me sentó en su regazo, "estas divinamente sensual" me volvió a decir y me besó, le respondí el beso.

En eso empezó a acariciar mi cabello suavemente sin soltar el beso, sus manos empezaron a descender poco a poco en mi espalda una de ellas estaba acariciando mi cuello para bajar lentamente hacia mi pecho donde empezó a darle suaves caricias, empezó a descender mas hasta llegar a mis muslos descubiertos por la falda que llevaba, la verdad es que no tenia ganas de hacer el amor con él en ese momento, solo quería ir a la fiesta, cumplir con Alice y regresar a casa.

"Jake" rompí el beso, "se nos hace tarde, no quiero que Alice se moleste conmigo por llegar tarde" – le dije, vaya, hasta yo me lo creí murmurando para mi misma.

"Pero Bella por que no nos quedamos aquí, quiero estar contigo solos tú y yo" – me dijo.

"Lo se Jake, pero por favor vamos a la fiesta y después vemos que hacemos" le dije

"vale, esta bien" – se limitó a contestar.

Gracias a dios se me ocurrió esa excusa, la verdad es que hace mucho no me apetecía estar con Jake en la cama, últimamente su semblante había cambiado ya no era el mismo Jake que me hizo el amor por primera vez con aquella dulzura y amor, aparentemente solo quería sexo y mas sexo, tengo el presentimiento de que algo anda mal…

Me acomode mi ropa de nuevo y salimos a la fiesta.

Llegue a casa de Alice, lista para pasarla bien y divertirme después de tantas clases aburridas menos mal que están cerca las vacaciones.

Escuché mi nombre, era Alice que me había visto llegar salí a su encuentro

"Bella te ves preciosa, me imagine que te iba a quedar lindo" – me dijo sonriendo.

"Gracias por el detalle Alice me ha gustado mucho, eres una gran amiga" – le dije.

"De nada, bella para eso somos las amigas, necesito contagiarte mi pasión por las compras" – dijo soltando risitas.

"Oye no tan rápido chiquilla, tanto así no" – le contesté, ella se empezó a reír de nuevo.

"Ven quiero que conozcas a mi novio Jake" – le dije cambiando de tema.

"Hey Jake conoce a mi amiga Alice"

"Hola, mucho gusto" – contestó él, dándole la mano.

"Un gusto conocerte Jake, bienvenido a la fiesta bueno los dejo para que se diviertan, si necesitas algo búscame, de acuerdo" – dijo y salió a conversar con los invitados.

Fuimos por unas bebidas y después a bailar un poco, había mucha gente e incluso estaba todo el equipo de fútbol y hasta las porristas, al cabo de un rato estaba cansada y me fui a sentar a un sillón que había cerca, Jake se excuso de que tenia que ir al baño…

Estaba descansando cuando un chico me pidió permiso si se podía sentar en el sillón también.

"Puedo" – escuché una voz aterciopelada.

"Si seguro" – le contesté.

"Edward Cullen" – dijo, soy el hermano de Alice.

"Bella Swan" – le contesté, sentí que me empezaba a ruborizar, oh dios mío es el chico de la biblioteca es hermano de Alice, por que nunca me dijo que tenía un hermano, acaso lo olvidó o qué???, sus ojos verdes esmeralda se encontraron con los míos y sentí que me iba del mundo, es tan lindo, tan bello y tan perfecto, Isabella que pensamientos son esos, ¿que hay de Jake?, a la mierda Jake, Edward es mucho más hombre que Jake, pero que coño estoy diciendo nada más este hombre provoca lagunas mentales en mi cabeza.

"Eh si estoy bien" – musité, "lo siento ¿decías algo?"

"¿Quieres bailar?" – me preguntó.

"Esta bien" – le contesté, en eso suena una de mis canciones favoritas Yeah! de Usher.

Empezamos a bailar al ritmo de la canción, el parecía divertirse bailando conmigo y yo igual, bailábamos perfectamente uno junto al otro, nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban muy bien, pegue mi cuerpo mucho mas al de él, pareció no incomodarse, más bien le gustaba empecé a menear mis caderas sensualmente el puso sus manos en ella y sentí un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome temblar un poco, seguí pegada a su cuerpo sintiendo los roces de su miembro a través de su pantalón seguía de espaldas a el, cuando empecé un poco a pegar mi culo a su parte privada, me gusto la sensación es algo que no había sentido en mi vida me hacia sentir diferente, el seguía bailando a mi ritmo con sus manos en mis caderas, por un momento sentí que empezó a bajar las manos en busca de algo más, ya estaba a punto de dejarme llevar pero lo detuve y me puse frente a el reaccionó a mi respuesta y aún así volvió a poner sus manos esta vez en mi cintura y empezó a descender poco a poco, puse una de mis piernas en su entrepierna y seguí bailando sensualmente, sentí su miembro erecto rozar con uno de mis muslos, por que yo provocaba esas sensaciones en él y lo peor es que acabo de conocerlo pero pareciera que lo conozco de toda la vida, llego un momento en que yo estaba igual que él sentí que estaba húmeda, por dios debo estar loca eso era lo que maquinaba mi mente pero mi cuerpo pedía a gritos hacer el amor con él… no bella contrólate por favor le decía una y otra vez a mi mente que peleaba con mi cuerpo…

_**En la mente de Edward**_

Por que me torturan así, Bella andaba deliciosa y hermosamente vestida, se veía tan angelical, no había visto una chica tan tan tan ella, mis ojos no hacia nada más que verla y verla, estaban adictos a ella.

La vi bailar con su novio, el cual no se separó en ningún momento del baile de ella, eso me infundaba un ola de celos por que yo era el que debería estar con ella y no él, mis plegarias fueron escuchadas cuando vi que él se fue y ella se quedo sola sentada en el sillón, es mi oportunidad… me acerqué al sillón y le pregunté ¿puedo?

"Si seguro" – me contestó, a la vez que sus mejillas se empezaban a ruborizar un poco.

"Soy Edward Cullen" – le dije, el hermano de Alice le tendí la mano

"Bella Swan" – me contestó, estrechando su mano.

Vi que estaba sumida en pensamientos

"hey Bella _¿te sientes bien?" _ – le pregunté.

"¿Quieres bailar?" – pregunte.

"Esta bien" – contestó, en eso suena una canción de Usher.

Ella se pegó a mi cuerpo empezó a bailar parecía divertirse, bailábamos en perfecta armonía uno junto al otro, ella pego su cuerpo mucho mas al mío, no me pareció incomodarme al contrario me gustaba que lo hiciera, empezó a menear sus caderas sensualmente, puse mis manos en sus caderas y sentí que tembló un poco, sentí que rozaba mi miembro eso hizo que me excitara mucho más, ella seguía de espaldas me tomo por sorpresa cuando pego un poco su culo a mi miembro, Edward contrólate, no vayas a sucumbir no querrás que se vaya y no vuelva, no no puedo permitir eso, seguí bailando con mis manos en sus caderas, empecé a bajar poco a poco mis manos hacia sus muslos, buscando acariciárselos ella detuvo mis manos y se puso frente a mi, puse mis manos en su cintura no iba a rendirme de nuevo descendí hasta buscar llegar a sus muslos, puso una de sus piernas entre mi entrepierna entre el baile y sus movimientos rozó mi miembro con su muslo haciendo que me excitara mas de lo que ya estaba, ella provocaba esas sensaciones en mí, deseaba que nos fuéramos de ahí porque quería hacerle el amor en ese instante, hacerla mía…

**Aquí los dejo con otro capi, el otro estaba mas cortito lo que paso es que tenia el famoso bloqueo de escritor xDD vale pero asunto superado con ayuda de algunas canciones y un sueño que tuve así que esperen muchas sorpresas, si termino el siguiente capi los subo mañana en la tarde o el viernes por que el jueves tengo que viajar =P habrá de todo desde traición, engaños, sexo e incluso lagrimas, no olviden un review con sus comentarios, opiniones y demás, todo es bien recibido ;)**

**XOXO**


	5. Traición

**Los Personajes pertenecen a su Autora Stephenie ****Meyer****, ella es mi guía y fuente de inspiración para esta historia... sin olvidar la música mi segunda fuente de inspiración ;)**

**Gracias por sus consejos y datos, un beso y un abrazo enorme a todas!**

_**Traición**_

_**En la mente de Jacob**_

Estaba algo aburrido en la fiesta, no podía creer que Bella me haya rechazado esta noche, tenía unas ganas increíbles de hacerle el amor, al fin y al cabo no es mi novia pues… me encontraba bailando con ella, hasta que logré visualizar a una chica conocida, su cabello rubio y su forma de andar me hicieron recordarla de inmediato, es Lauren – pero que diablos hace aquí? – mierda, lo olvide ella va a la misma universidad que Bella, espero que no me vea…

Seguí bailando un rato más al ritmo de la música, hasta que Bella me dijo que estaba cansada.

"Jake estoy cansada, vamos a descansar un rato" – me dijo

"Si seguro mi amor" – le contesté

"Necesito hablar con Lauren" – me dije pensando para mí, esa estúpida no puede decir nada de lo "_nuestro_", o Bella me matará…

"Bella amor" – le dije, tengo que ir al baño en un rato regreso.

Salí en busca de esa mujer, tenía que decirle que se anduviera con cuidado y que no hiciera una escena delante de Bella, tengo que encontrarla… logré verla con un chico lo bastante alto que estaba hablando con ella muy juntos, el estaba susurrándole cosas al oído y ella se reía como tonta, me logró visualizar y con la mirada le dije que me siguiera, caminé hasta la cocina, al llegar no había nadie perfecto…

"Hola Jacob" – me dijo ella con una voz sensual – _te extrañe_...

"Calla Lauren" – le dije –

_¿Que te pasa? Por que me hablas así_ – mientras se acercaba a mí, con su voz sensual, "no te enojes, ven a mí se que me extrañaste durante este tiempo".

Lauren – te lo digo una sola vez – "Bella esta aquí y no quiero una escenita o algo así, he venido para advertirte que no te quiero cerca mientras ella este aquí, me entendiste".

Si Jake – lo que tu digas, me contestó.

"Espero que así sea" – le respondí, "o pagaras las consecuencias, si algo pasa entre Bella y yo".

"Ya veo que no quieres perder a la chica, es tu polvo fijo, verdad? no se que tiene ella, es tan tonta".

"Cállate" – le dije, tomándola de los brazos

"No es para tanto Jake" – me contestó, acercándose más a mí "solo relájate, no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras que haga"…

En ese momento estábamos muy cerca uno del otro, la tomé en mis brazos y empecé a besarla apasionadamente, quería terminar lo que había empezado con Bella ya que ella sutilmente me rechazó, por que _no terminarlo_ con Lauren, ella respondió a mi beso, el cual se torno más salvaje y fuerte, la subí a la mesa de la cocina mientras seguía besando su boca empecé a bajar hacia cuello, mientras mis manos se encargaban de acariciar sus muslos que estaban al descubierto por la mini falda que llevaba descendí hasta su pecho el cual empecé a besarlo y acariciar con mi lengua, ese profundo escote que llevaba me hacia el trabajo más fácil ella tomó el acto como un llamado a tener sexo, empezó a desabotonarme la camisa, hasta que me día cuenta que estábamos en un sitio publico, la tomé de las manos y me fui de ahí buscando donde saciar mi sed…

_**En la mente de Alice**_

La fiesta esto un éxito, mejor no puede ser definitivamente voy a dedicarme ser planeadora de fiestas me encanta… lastima por Rose que no vino, su familia tuvieron un problema de ultimo minuto y se ha ido de la ciudad por unos días, si que la extraño bueno al menos Bella esta aquí y si que se esta divirtiendo, oh por dios! no es ese Edward bailando con Bella, si que se ven monos bailando así juntos, me preguntó si hay atracción entre ellos? Lastima que Bella tenga a Jake de novio, mi hermano Edward es mucho más lindo para ella.

"Aquí tienes preciosa" – era Jasper que me traía una de mis bebidas favorita, una margarita, "creo que estaba tomando clases de coctelería o algo así pero le faltaba algo a mi trago oh si más limón, sii eso es…"

"Gracias Jasper" – le dije, eres un amor y le sonreí

"De nada preciosa" – me dijo –

No pude evitarlo y solté una risita, haciendo que el se pusiera colorado, este chico es tan dulce y tierno, no se ha separado de mí en toda la noche ay tampoco quiero hacerlo, hasta que recordé que mi trago necesitaba limón.

"Jazz regreso en un momento voy a la cocina por algo de limón, espérame aquí", le bese en la mejilla y salí volada a la cocina no me gusta estar separada mucho tiempo de él.

Cuando entro a la cocina, no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, había abierto la puerta silenciosamente por lo que no se percataron de que yo estaba allí contemplando la asquerosa escena, esto no es posible, esto no puede estar pasando, es un traidor, ella no se merece esto, era Jacob el que estaba besando descaradamente a Lauren Mallory la capitana del equipo de porristas, ella estaba sentada encima de la mesa enredando a Jake por la cintura con sus piernas atrapándolo, el se pegó las ella y comenzó a besar su cuello descendiendo hacia su pecho, ella comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y él se percató de que estaban en la cocina, entonces vi cuando ambos salieron con destino a uno de los cuartos, no voy a permitir esto voy a acabar con esto ahora mismo Bella no se merece esto, es mi mejor amiga no puedo dejar que ese aprovechado le sea infiel con esa perra.

Salí corriendo de la cocina y me encontré con Jasper – le conté lo sucedido, "no sé si decirle a Bella lo que acabo de ver" – le pregunté –

"no quiero que ella sufra por ese idiota que no vale la pena, Jasper ¿que hago? dime te lo pido", cuanto necesito a Rose en este momento – pensé –

Bueno – dijo él, "Bella ya es lo suficientemente grande para darse cuenta de que su novio le esta siendo infiel ahora mismo, tienes razón no sería justo para ella, pero decírselo ahora mismo, no sería como muy arriesgado para su amistad?", mira apenas están empezando a ser mejores amigas crees que será fácil para ella…

"Jasper ¿¿que harías en mi caso??" – le pregunté.

"No lo sé, pero si de verdad quieres a tu amiga le diría la verdad y buscaría las pruebas y comprobar lo que estas diciendo" – me contestó él.

"Ayy Jazz, quiero mucho a Bella la adoro" – no sé que hacer, "creo que será mejor que le diga la verdad, mi conciencia no me va a dejar en paz viendo como el se tira a otra, así como si nada"…

Me fui a la pista de baile y llamé a Bella, estaba muy animada bailando con Edward, pero sentía la necesidad de decirle la verdad

"Bella, necesito hablar contigo en privado, ven conmigo" – le dije.

"¿Que pasa Alice?" – me preguntó Bella asustada – habla ya me estas asustando.

"Bella esto es algo delicado, no sabía si decírtelo o no, me mordí el labio, antes de soltar las palabras _creo que Jake te engaña_"_,_ ella abrió los ojos como platos y me miró incrédula.

"_Alice, estas segura de tus palabras"_ – me preguntó toda nerviosa, "dime que no estas bromeando, suplicó ella".

"No Bella sabes que jamás te mentiría, eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que nadie te lastime ni te haga daño" – le contesté

"Alice, dime de una vez, donde viste a Jake?", habla ya…

_**En la Mente de Bella**_

Seguía bailando con Edward al ritmo de la música, seguía trabajando en mi autocontrol sentía que me estaba quedando sin aliento, sin fuerzas, solo quería dejarme caer en sus brazos y que me llevara fuera de este mundo, cuando de pronto Alice interrumpe nuestro baile para decirme que quería hablar conmigo, la verdad es que me asustó y mucho.

Me arrastro hasta un lugar lejos de la música para poder hablar mejor, "¿Que pasa Alice?" – le pregunté asustada.

"Bella esto es algo delicado no sabía si decírtelo o no" – me dijo Ali – en eso se mordió el labio, antes de soltar las siguientes palabras que nublaron mi mente _creo que Jake te engaña_.

Abrí los ojos como platos y no podía creer lo que me decía

"Alice, estas segura de tus palabras" – le pregunte toda nerviosa, "dime que no estas bromeando".

"No Bella sabes que jamás te mentiría, eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que nadie te lastime ni te haga daño" – me contestó.

"Alice, dime de una vez, donde viste a Jake?", habla ya le exigí…

Ella me señaló una puerta, no sabía si ir o no!, afrontémoslo es ahora o nunca no voy a permitir que un idiota como Jake se burle de mí, salí hacia la habitación y abrí la puerta en ella me encuentro a Jake encima de Lauren Mallory…

Jacob Black ¿que diablos estás haciendo? – grité –

"Como pudiste engañarme y con esta perra" – dije, señalando a Lauren, que lo único que hacia era reírse de la escena.

"Bella, esto no es lo que tu crees" – me dijo Jake, poniéndose la ropa que se había quitado.

"Que carajo estas diciendo?, que no es lo que parece?" – con lagrimas de rabia en mis ojos, "Acaso estoy ciega o que?? O no te estabas acostando con esta… ya veo que lograste lo que intentaste empezar conmigo, estas feliz? estas satisfecho?, para que pierdo mi tiempo aquí contigo no quiero volver a verte nunca más en mi vida" – y tú, la mire desafiándola Mallory "eres una perra asquerosa e inmunda"…

Tuve que controlarme por que lo único que tenía era unas ganas enormes de matarlos a ambos por la traición, pero más a Jacob en quien confiaba ciegamente, salí de la habitación, quería irme lejos de allí para no volver, sacar de mi cabeza esas escenas asquerosas de Jake sobre Lauren…

Alice me vio y me llamó – "Bella, por favor".

"Bella, lo siento mucho" – me dijo mientras me abrazaba, limpiando mis lagrimas, "siento que hayas presenciado eso, pero no merecías que ese idiota que engañara con esa mujerzuela, eres un tesoro invaluable no mereces que te traten así".

Seguía llorando, no podía creerlo, después de tanto tiempo de estar juntos me haya traicionado

"Quien sabe con cuantas más habrá estado y yo creyendo ciegamente en su amor" – le dije –

"Ya Bella por favor, no llores más" – me decía Alice, "perdóname por favor, no quería exponerte a esto, que tonta fui, perdóname".

"No Alice, eres una gran amiga hiciste lo correcto" – le dije, ya era tarde había empezado a llorar conmigo, _lo siento Bella_ se disculpaba una y otra vez. Ya basta, no llores por mí soy una tonta no debería estar derramando lagrimas por ese imbecil, no merece ninguna de mis lagrimas empecé a secármelas, creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa, necesito descansar.

Me despedí de Alice, me dirigía a la puerta cuando me encontré con Edward estaba buscándome.

"Bella, ¿que te pasa?" – me preguntó –

Edward – empecé a balbucear – "este yo, mira, necesito irme a casa por favor déjame ir", ¿por que me siento así y por que estoy balbuceando? – me dije a si misma.

"Bella no voy a permitir que te vayas sola a casa, mira la hora que es" – me dijo con su voz aterciopelada, "¿quien sabe cuantos peligros hay allá afuera?, yo te llevo a casa".

"No Edward" – le contesté, "quiero estar sola".

"No seas terca Bella, vente te llevaré a casa" – dijo, secando con sus dedos las lagrimas que estaban en mi cara, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo.

"Esta bien, de acuerdo" – fue lo único que pronuncié, no necesitaba quedarme más, necesitaba olvidar todo lo que había pasado.

El camino a casa transcurrió silencioso, no me atrevía a decirle a Edward lo que había pasado y el tampoco parecía curioso por preguntar, la verdad no me sentía de humor para hablar solo quería llegar a casa y llorar, llegamos a mi casa me despedí dándole las gracias por haberme traído y desaparecí de su vista.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, por que creo que a mi no me gustó xDD jajaja bueno ustedes son mi público opinen ;) que les gustaría agregar a la trama, quien debe morir por traidor? Jake o Lauren?? xD buena idea para un poll jejeje.**

**Trataré de actualizar pronto, hoy me voy de viaje wiiii el sábado me voy a ver la peli así que estoy ultramega emocionada!!! Siii hay un preestreno en mi país así que ahhh *gritos* me voy a ver a Jasper jugando béisbol amo esa escena se ve endemoniadamente sexyyyy y hottttttt… lo quiero en mi cama u.u' jajaja sueña Mary xDDD**

**No olviden un review con sus comentarios, opiniones y demás, todo es bien recibido ;)**

**XOXO**


	6. Una Vida nueva

**Los Personajes pertenecen a su Autora Stephenie ****Meyer****, ella es mi guía y fuente de inspiración para esta historia... Gracias por sus consejos y datos, un beso y un abrazo enorme a todas!**

**En el capítulo anterior…. Jake engañaba a Bella desde hace tiempo con Lauren, Alice los encontró en plena acción y le dijo a su mejor amiga Bella la verdad, Bella rompió con Jake, ahora Bella empieza a debatirse sobre lo que siente por aquel chico que acaba de conocer Edward Cullen.**

_**En la mente de Bella**_

Después de lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Alice, la verdad no se si quiera seguir con mi vida, es tan triste y patético que tenga que pasar por esto, tonta Bella eso te pasa por querer salvar la relación debiste haber terminado con él cuando saliste de la secundaria, pero nunca pensé que él iba a traicionarme en mis propias narices, una lagrima salió de mis ojos, no puedo seguir así, esto es deprimente, seguí ensimismada en mis pensamientos y me quedé profundamente dormida, esa noche soñé con Edward Cullen...

_**En la mente de Edward**_

Me pregunto que le pasaría a Bella, por que no quiso decírmelo, debió ser algo muy grave, no me gustaba verla así, donde estaba la Bella divertida y bailarina que había conocido horas atrás, conduje con cuidado camino a casa sin distraerme en mis pensamientos, me hubiese gustado acompañarla y consolarla, no debería estar llorando.

"No un ángel no debe llorar" – me dije al llegar y aparcar el coche, mi mente revivió el baile, ese baile con ella ha sido lo más asombroso, fue excitante, me quedo sin palabras ante ella y su belleza inigualable, necesitaba saber más de ella…

Cuando entre a la casa ya la mayoría de la gente se había ido, solo quedaban unos pocos, alcance a ver a Alice llorando junto a Jasper, fui allí de inmediato.

"Alice, hermanita ¿que pasa?" – le pregunté ¿quien te hizo llorar?

"Edward" – gimoteó "soy culpable y se echo a llorar de nuevo"

"De que hablas" – le exigí saber

"Pues yo, yo, yo – dijo empezando a balbucear

"Lo que pasó fue" – irrumpió Jasper "Alice vio cuando Jacob el novio de Bella o mejor dicho exnovio de Bella fue a darse un polvo con Lauren Mallory, al parecer el la engañaba desde hace tiempo".

Alice soltó un grito ahogado y siguió llorando, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

"Ese imbecil va a pagar bien caro lo que le hizo a Bella" – pensé dentro de mí, "Nadie hace llorar a mi Bella – ah ¿¿que he dicho?? ¿Mi Bella?, acaso me estaba enamorando de ella para llamarla así, si eso creo me siento tan atraído hacia ella, no puedo estar sin ella.

"Edward, ¿estas bien?" – me preguntó Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"Si, si estoy bien" – le contesté –

Esa noche me fui a dormir, pensando en ella y en la forma de buscar como alegrar de nuevo su vida, necesitaba verla sonreír, esa noche prometí _cambiar sus lagrimas por sonrisas_, al rato sentí que mis sueños me arrastraban…

_**Una Vida Nueva**_

_**En la mente de Bella**_

Desperté al día siguiente con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, aún no podía creer que Jake me haya engañado, después de todo lo que hice por el, trabajo perdido supongo… bueno así es la vida, al menos eso creo.

Estos días que siguen serán torturosos, en parte me alegro no estudiar en la misma universidad que Jake, no lo hubiera soportado… Volví a en mis ojos nuevas lagrimas.

"No Bella, ya basta" – me dije "hasta cuando vas a llorar por ese animal de hombre", en eso recordé mi sueño con Edward, sonreí para mi misma no podía creer que existiera un hombre como él, nuestro baile había sido fenomenal, otra sonrisa se curvo en mis labios.

"Vaya que chico tan encantador" – y una sonrisa tonta apareció en mi cara.

…

Regresé a clases intentando simular que nada hubiera pasado, mejor para mí no quería recordar nada de lo sucedido el fin de semana, asistí a todas mis clases, estaban algo aburridas como siempre, Alice no dejaba de llamarme al móvil para saber como estaba, como me sentía y así siguió hasta el jueves cuando volvió a llamarme al salir de mi clase estaba con Ángela, a quien le había contado lo desastroso del fin de semana, ella me apoyo en todas y cada una de la sarta de blasfemias que le dije acerca de Jake.

"Isabella Swan tienes 5 minutos en el estacionamiento y no acepto un no como respuesta" – dijo Alice, al fondo se escuchaban las risitas de Rose, así que apúrate y colgó.

"Vaya chica" – dije, es mandona y me eche a reír, "lo siento Ang, tengo que irme nos vemos, adiós".

"Adiós Bella" – me dijo –

Salí al encuentro con Alice y me las encontré a las dos que estaban esperándome las noté muy entusiasmadas, me pregunto cual es la emoción, eso realmente me asustó…

"Bella ya era hora" – dijo Rose –

"Bella Swan ¿donde se supone que estabas?, te dije 5 minutos y llegas en 7" – me reclamó Alice –

"Oh vamos no es para tanto" – le dije, Rosalie estalló en carcajadas

"Esta bien te perdono" – dijo Alice – "en fin quiero recompensarte por lo que te hice pasar el fin de semana en la fiesta, así que necesitas distraerte olvidarte del mundo, de la universidad y por supuesto de él".

"Que quieres decir, Alice" – le pregunté, temiendo que lanzaran una bomba atómica.

"Bueno tontita, nos vamos para Cabo San Lucas el fin de semana" – dijo mientras se abanicaba con tres boletos de avión – acabo de ir por ellos, no es fabuloso, mientras daba saltos de alegría.

Mi boca se abrió tanto al estilo caricaturas, no podía creer las palabras de Alice al decir eso, increíble un viaje, a la playa, a Cabo, chicos…

"Oh Alice pero como" – pregunté, no puedo aceptarlo.

"Es una recompensa, además ya te dije que no acepto un no como respuesta" – dijo con aire de satisfacción en su cara.

"Además" –dijo Rosalie, "necesitas sol mírate te hace falta y mucho", soltando una risita típica de ella.

Sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas, esto no puede estar pasando, me dirigí a ellas y les dije: "bueno es lindo de su parte y por que no, nos vamos a la playa", vi como Alice y Rose soltaban un grito cada una de emoción.

"Eso significa" – dijo Alice "que nos vamos de compras"

"Oh no eso si que no" – le dije de inmediato, esto es lo que más me temía Alice siempre buscaba una excusa para ir de compras y a parecer esta era una mas que perfecta.

"Nos vamos a Cabo San Lucas, Bella" – me dijo "no pretenderás ir en esa facha"

"Pero, si así estoy bien" – le contesté, sabía que no podía escaparme.

"Sin peros, andando Bella" – dijo Rosalie

No tardamos ni media hora en llegar al centro comercial, el increíble auto de Rosalie, si que era súper rápido.

"Es muy lindo tu auto Rose" – le dije, lanzándole una sonrisa

"Gracias mi bebé es lo más bello de este mundo" – dijo dirigiéndose a su BMW Rojo Descapotable.

"Ya basta de autos" – le interrumpió Alice, "vamos ya manos a la obra".

Pasamos no se cuantas horas entre tienda y tienda, las chicas hicieron que me probara una cantidad enorme de ropa playera, perfecta para nuestro fin de semana, aunque yo mas bien veía que el tipo de ropa era más bien para conquistar chicos, entramos a una tienda de trajes de baños y me escogió unos cuantos hasta que dio con uno azul oscuro, no voy a negar que el color era lindo, cuando salí a enseñárselos, dejaron escapar unos silbidos

"Oye guapa" – dijo Rose, "si que estas buena" estallando en carcajadas, haciendo que me sonrojara.

"Ignórala Bella" – dijo Alice – "se te ve hermoso y no nos lo llevamos y no quiero escuchar ningún pero esto, pero aquello y lo otro".

Entré al probador de nuevo y me cambié, fuimos a pagar las cosas y salimos en busca de algo que tomar...

Compramos unas bebidas y nos sentamos en una de las mesas, a conversar sobre nuestro día de compras.

"Creo que tenemos lo suficiente" – dijo Alice, suspiró satisfecha.

"Si yo creo que sí" – dije – señalando el montón de bolsas que estaban en las sillas vacías de nuestra mesa.

"Alice, gracias por todo no debiste molestarle" – le dije –

"No es nada tonta Bella" – me contestó, "es un placer para mí te lo mereces y hasta mucho más".

Solo me limité a sonreírle, estaba agradecida y a la vez muy cansada del maratón de compras.

"Bueno chicas es hora de ir a casa" – dijo Rose, "ya es tarde, recuerden que mañana es nuestro viaje así que debemos descansar".

Rose condujo de regreso, me dejaron en casa con mis compras, las despedí y subí a mi habitación a hacer mis maletas, _mañana será un gran día…_

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a mi me gusto bueno me disculpo por medio dividirlo en dos pero se me hizo importante agregarlo para que entendieran un poco mas adelante, y bueno mis queridas amigas nos acercamos a los momentos hot y si que hot jajaja se viene el viaje a la playa!! Uuhh que pasará??? Esto se pone mas caliente jejeje necesito ir a la playa XDDD un gran abrazo a todas y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**No olviden un review con sus comentarios, opiniones y demás, todo es bien recibido ;)**

**XOXO**


	7. Viaje

**Los Personajes pertenecen a su Autora Stephenie ****Meyer****, ella es mi guía y fuente de inspiración para esta historia... **

**Gracias por sus consejos y datos, un beso y un abrazo de oso a todas! :D**

_**Viaje**_

_**En la mente de Alice**_

Con maletas listas para partir, veamos si tengo todo, espero que sí no quiero olvidar nada sino tendré que ir de compras de nuevo…

"Hermanita, ¿que haces con todas estas maletas?, ¿a donde vas?" – me preguntó Edward, "¿piensas huir? Es culpa de Jasper seguro!!! Ese hombre me las va a pagar…"

"Calma Edward" – tuve que decirle, "no es culpa de Jasper nada, no voy a huir, eres un tonto me voy de viaje con Rose y Bella nos vamos a…. Donde no te importa", oops estuve a punto de revelarle mi paradero, lo mejor es que no sepa nada de nada – pensé para mis adentros.

"Dime Alice Cullen ¿a donde vas? ¿Mamá y Papá saben de esto?" – me preguntó.

"Eres un entrometido Edward Cullen" – le contesté, "es un viaje solo chicas y los chicos no se admiten y sí mama y papa ya saben todo", le saque la lengua en ademán infantil.

En eso llega Rose a buscarme habíamos decidido que ella nos buscaría y nos iríamos al aeropuerto para tomar nuestro vuelo a Cabo…

"Esa es Rose, adiós Edward y no te molestes en buscarme ahora mismo apagare mi móvil" – lo apagué en su cara, "ni se te ocurra chantajear a nuestros padres para que te revelen mi paradero ya les exigí que no te dijeran absolutamente nada"… tomé mis maletas y me fui de casa.

"Hola Rose estas lista para la diversión" – le dije.

"Hola Alice, por supuesto" – contesto ella, "si que nos vamos a divertir".

Subí las maletas al auto y nos fuimos a buscar a Bella…

_**En la mente de Edward**_

Así que viaje solo chicas y Bella incluida en el paquete, eso si que es extraño no había visto esa actitud tan generosa en la enana o tal vez si, en fin debo averiguar el paradero de esas chicas, necesito ver a Bella, no soportaría verla con otro, esos viajes de solo chicas solo tienen un propósito buscar chicos, sentí una oleada de celos en tan solo pensar ver a Bella con otro que no sea yo, estoy decidido a conquistar a Bella Swan.

"Quien puede saber el paradero de las chicas, sería estúpido llamar a papá y mamá ellos no me van a decir por exigencias de la enana", veamos ohh claro como no se me pudo ocurrir desde el principio…

Tomé el móvil y marqué el número.

"_Aló"_ – contestó – la voz

"Hola Jasper, soy Edward" – le dije.

"Hola Edward" – respondió, "¿que tal como estas?"

"Todo bien Jasper, aquí con una duda, ¿sabes a donde ha ido Alice? – empecé a interrogarlo el debe saber su paradero, "esta mañana desperté y no la vi, mamá y papá tampoco saben nada de ella, su móvil esta apagado, por lo que deduje que está contigo" – vamos a ver si se la cree.

"No Edward no está conmigo" – su voz se notaba nerviosa, si que es malo para mentir

"Si ella no esta contigo entonces ¿¿¿_donde está_???" – exigí saber.

"La verdad Edward" – dijo rindiéndose, "se supone que no debes saberlo por que es un viaje solo de chicas y nadie las debe interrumpir, ellas se han ido a Cabo San Lucas a pasar el fin de semana, es un distracción y un regalo para Bella por lo la ruptura con su exnovio".

"Así que decidieron ir a Cabo, eh??" – Oye Jasper, le dije, "¿quieres ir de vacaciones?"

"¿Que dices Edward?" – dijo él.

"Simple hermano, vamos tras ellas, cuando nos vean se llevaran las sorpresa de sus vidas y estoy seguro de que te mueres por ver a Alice en bañador, ¿¿cierto??" – Le dije, tremendo chantaje Edward, eres el mejor – me dije para mi mismo, en eso Jasper empezó a tartamudear.

"Este Edward tu sabes, yo quiero a tu hermana he empezado a sentir algo por ella y no quiero que pienses mal, tu sabes tu me entiendes".

"Al diablo con eso Jasper" – le dije, "ahórrate tus discursos eso si, si llegas a lastimar a mi hermanita ahí si te la veras conmigo y mi puño"

_Prepárate nos vemos en el aeropuerto en 1 hora._

"Llamé a Emmett, él si que encantado iría con nosotros a Cabo, después de todo las chicas son tres y con Emmett completamos el trío"…

Nos encontramos en el aeropuerto puntualmente los tres, con los boletos en mano, tomamos nuestro vuelo directo a Cabo donde pasaríamos el mejor fin de semana de nuestras vidas…

_**En la Mente de Bella**_

Rose llegó por mi puntualmente como lo había prometido la verdad anhelaba este viaje por así decirlo, de verdad necesitaba distraerme, olvidarme del mundo…

Salí al encuentro con las chicas, lista para nuestra primera aventura como amigas oficiales, vaya hasta eso sonó gracioso.

"Hola Bella, lista para irte" – preguntó Alice.

"Si vamonos de aquí" – le contesté.

Llegamos al aeropuerto con el tiempo suficiente para tomar nuestro vuelo a Cabo… era en primera clase, oh por dios que lujo, Alice es una caja de sorpresas definitivamente, el vuelo fue bastante tranquilo, Ella y Rose estaban muy emocionadas y ansiosas… llegamos a Cabo, me sorprendió lo bello que es desde las alturas, todo es tan hermoso, aterrizamos y fuimos por nuestro equipaje, al salir del aeropuerto nos estaba esperando una lujosa limosina para llevarnos al hotel, vaya si que Alice es una chica bien mimada, subimos a la limo y nos dirigimos al hotel, en el camino Alice destapo una botella de champagne y brindamos por el mejor viaje de nuestras vidas.

"Ya veras Bella la vamos a pasar súper bien" – me dijo Alice.

"Si es cierto Bella, y recuerda lo que pasa en Cabo se queda en Cabo" – dijo Rose.

"Así será chicas" – le contesté, escuchándose el tintineo de las copas chocar.

Llegamos al hotel, era todo un lujo simplemente maravilloso, fuimos a nuestra habitación una de las mejores, conociendo los gustos de Alice, me quede impactada al verla.

"Wow Alice esto es increíble" – le dije, aun estaba asombrada de lo bello que es Cabo.

"Si lo sé" – dijo entre risitas, "ya veras lo demás, así que muevan esos culos y vamos a la piscina".

Nos cambiamos para ir a la piscina, bajamos y nos sorprendimos de la vista, la piscina era hermosa, sus alrededores y sobre todo por la vista, chicos guapos por doquier, debo estar soñando, me sacudí la cabeza y las chicas se percataron de mis pensamientos

"Bella no seas tonta" – dijo Rose, "mira cuantos chicos guapos y hot, yo quiero aquél" ya iba a salir corriendo tras él, cuando Alice le detuvo por un brazo.

"_Calma tigresa_, vamos las tres, andamos juntas o lo olvidas, después si toca separarnos lo haremos como vamos a dejar a Bella sola por aquí".

Puso cara de tragedia griega y se resignó.

"Pero Alice" – intente interrumpirla, "si ella quiere ir que vaya, total nos vinimos a divertir"

"Anda _tigresa_ ve tras él" – le dije a Rose, mientras Alice soltaba un suspiro de resignación.

Ella hizo una mueca al decirle _tigresa_ y salio directo al bar de la piscina a coquetear con el chico.

"Anda Alice ya será nuestro turno" – vamos a darnos un baño a la piscina.

Al llegar un mesero nos atendió, creo se llamaba Mike, era un pegoste nada mas en su cara se le veía.

"Buenas señoritas, ¿como están? Soy Mike Newton, desean algo de beber" – preguntó, sin dejarme de mirar de arriba abajo me sentí violada, quien sabe que estaba pensando en su cochina mente.

Alice rápidamente pido dos cosmos para nosotras y el se fue por ellos, yo aun seguía asimilando lo que ese imbecil estaba pensando en su mente, la sensación de asco no fue normal.

"Anda Bella, vamos a darnos un chapuzón mientras llegan las bebidas"

Si tienes razón vamos – contesté.

La estábamos pasando de lujo en la piscina, por ratos mirábamos a Rose en plan de conquista al chico del bar., al parecer le iba muy bien por que ambos no dejaban de reír.

Me estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con Alice en la piscina, cuando llegó Mike con las bebidas, las dejo en el borde la piscina y me guiño un ojo, el escalofrío que me dio fue de miedo y repulsión, seguimos jugando y conversando en la piscina mientras disfrutábamos del sol…

_**En la mente de Edward**_

Llegamos a Cabo, estaba ansioso, desesperado por ver a mi Bella, al parecer no era el único Jasper estaba loco por abrazar a Alice, y Emmett pues desde el avión no había dejado de coquetearle a la aeromoza.

Tomamos un taxi hasta el hotel donde Jasper me dijo que se hospedarían las chicas, llegamos y me di cuenta que había mucha gente pasando el fin de semana en Cabo, subimos hasta nuestras habitaciones y nos cambiamos la ropa y bajamos en busca de las chicas.

Emmett estaba mas que emocionado por venir a Cabo y es que desde que entró al hotel no ha dejado de mirar a las chicas y lanzándoles piropos, bajamos hasta la piscina con suerte las encontraríamos ahí, efectivamente allí estaba mi Bella con mi hermana Alice.

No dejaba de mirarla, estaba tan hermosa con su bañador azul, dios que sexy, que provocativa, el contraste de ese color en su piel, era realmente fenomenal, sentí que me faltaba el aire, en eso Jasper me da un golpe en la cabeza

"A ver Edward si la sigues mirando así, vas a acabar con ella", y empezó a reírse.

"Hey eso dolió" – le dije, "Vamos por ellas".

"A ver donde está Emmett" – le pregunté.

"Fue tras una chica, allá en el bar míralo" – me dijo señalando al bar de la piscina.

"Acaso no puedo creerlo, Emmett esta charlando con Rosalie Hale…" – le dije a Jasper.

_**En la mente de Rosalie**_

Al llegar a Cabo supe que me divertiría al máximo y es que en esta isla pasan muchas cosas inimaginables, después de haberle rogado a las chicas que me dejaran hablar con el chico que estaba en la piscina, salí corriendo a su encuentro debía usar todas mis armas de seducción lo quiero solo para mí, llegue y me puse a un lado de él, le pedí una margarita al barman, y el gustosamente me la estaba preparando, hasta que sentí sus ojos mirarme y contemplarme, voltee a encontrarme con sus ojos.

"Hola" – le dije, "soy Rosalie"

"Hola linda" – me dijo, "soy James"

"Aquí tiene señorita dijo el barman" – dándome mi margarita.

"Gracias" – le contesté.

"Que te trae por aquí por Cabo" – me preguntó James

"Fin de semana con mis amigas, en busca de diversión" – le respondí con tono seductor.

"Eso suena genial" – me contestó, "espero que se diviertan y la pasen genial"

Me encontraba medio tonteada mirando sus ojos, hasta que llegó una chica pelirroja a su encuentro…

"Mi vida, aquí estas" – dijo ella, "tengo mucho buscándote, ¿quien es tu amiga?"

"Ah si claro, Victoria amor te presento a Rosalie, Victoria es mi esposa" – me dijo.

No podía creer lo que había dicho _su esposa_, oh por dios en que me he metido, "Hola mucho gusto" – me limite a contestar, mientras me derrumbaba por dentro.

"Hola Rosalie mucho gusto" – contestó ella, "¿estas de vacaciones?, mi James y yo estamos de Luna de Miel, este es el sitio perfecto para ello"

"Algo parecido, estoy de fin de semana con mis amigas, una de ellas ha tenido una ruptura muy fea con su ex novio así que estamos buscando distraerla" – le dije.

"Bueno mucha suerte en ello, ya verán como se divierten, bueno James te vas a quedar todo el día aquí, vamos a la playa a nadar" – dijo ella llevándose a James por un brazo, "un placer Rosalie, nos vemos", se fueron abrazados hacia la playa.

Ah pero que tonta soy, como no me fije que estaba casado, menos mal que las cosas no pasaron a mayores sino me hubiera visto como una completa idiota… estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos, cuando llegó un chico y se sentó en el puesto que ocupaba anteriormente James, voltee a verlo y me he topado con una mirada que me quitó el aliento al instante…

_**En la mente de Emmett**_

Llegamos a la piscina, después de habernos cambiado nuestra ropa del viaje y Edward ya estaba desesperado por encontrar a Bella y Jasper loco por la duende de la hermana, y como cosa extraña a mi me dejan solo, menos mal que a Edward no se le ocurrió invitar a Lauren sino hubiese sido el fin del mundo, esa chica ya empieza a caerme de la patada, visualice en el bar de la piscina a una hermosa rubia de cabello largo, oh esa chica es una diosa, es tan bella y hermosa, debo conocerla, fui a verla mas de cerca, es toda una modelo…

"Hola preciosa" – le dije "puedo sentarme aquí", rodando una silla para sentarme a su lado.

Ella estaba distraída y pensativa, me miró y me dijo "si no hay problema", podría jurar que se estaba sonrojando.

"Soy Emmett, un gusto conocerte" – le dije.

"Rosalie" – me dijo, "asumo que no eres casado, me preguntó".

"¿Yo? casado para nada, preciosa" – le contesté, vaya pregunta extraña.

Pedí una cerveza y me dispuse a charlar con ella, me comentó que estaba de fin de semana con sus amigas porque una de ellas había tenido una ruptura con su novio y ellas se disponían a ayudarla y esperaba que ella se divirtiera al máximo este fin de semana, dios no tenia ni media hora conociéndola y esta chica ya me estaba volviendo loco, ella es tan perfecta tan hot… seguimos hablando hasta que sentimos unos gritos que venían de la piscina, volteamos a ver la escena…

_**En la mente de Bella**_

Estaba jugando con Alice cuando sentimos que dos chicos se lanzan de bomba a la piscina haciendo que Alice se mojara el cabello, a lo cual ella estaba pendiente de que no fuera a mojárselo, pero ya era tarde, estaba muy enojada, quise mirar a ver quien había provocado su enojo hasta que me tope con unos ojos verdes esmeralda que me estaban admirando, sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas y me ruborizaba, era Edward.

"Edward Cullen" – gritó Alice, "que rayos haces aquí, te pedí explícitamente que no vinieras tras nosotras".

"Veras hermanita, como iba a permitir que tres chicas hermosamente bellas vinieran solas a Cabo, eso no es digno de un caballero" – dijo además no vine solo, señalando a Jasper, "al menos el espera hacerte compañía"

Vi como Alice y Jasper se sonrojaban al mismo tiempo, "esto debe ser una broma", me dije.

Noté como Edward estaba muy cerca de mí solo unos cuantos centímetros nos separaban, sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo cuando Edward me quito el cabello que cubría mi cara y me preguntó

"¿No te he hecho daño? – dijo, refiriéndose a su entrada triunfal.

"No para nada, la única enojada es tu querida hermana" – contesté, sentía como su aliento chocaba en mi cara, un aliento tan dulce y encantador.

"Me alegro que no te pasara nada" – me dijo, mientras tocaba mis mejillas las sentía arder mas y mas, "Me encanta cuando te sonrojas así, te ves bellísima y déjame decirte que ese color de traje de baño en tu cuerpo me deja sin aliento"

Sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo estando cerca de Edward, pero a la vez se sentía tan bien, me sentía protegida…uno de sus brazos me acerco más a él, buscando eliminar la pequeña distancia que nos separaba, peligrosamente fue acercando más su rostro hacia el mío, oh por dios va a besarme…

Sentí alguien carraspear y era Alice – oigan tórtolos, "vayan y busquen un cuarto" y se echo a reír junto a Jasper.

"Este Edward" – empecé a balbucear, intentando crear una distancia entre nosotros, "no pienses que soy una cualquiera como Lauren Mallory, ella es la reina de las zorras".

"Jamás Bella, tu eres única y especial, además no he pensado en nada malo" – me dijo, mientras alzaba sus brazos "a mi no me miren".

Seguimos divirtiéndonos en la piscina, ahora ya no éramos dos sino seis, Emmett y Rosalie se habían conocido en el bar de la piscina y no podíamos creer que ellos antes no se habían conocido, coincidencias del destino, estábamos pasándola tan bien en la piscina, no podía creer que estaba tan cerca de Edward, sencillamente era algo inconcebible, de acuerdo a los acontecimientos en mi vida, no quiero recordar eso, solo quiero pasarla bien y divertirme, estaba concentrada en mis pensamientos hasta que Alice habló

"Hey vamos a cenar y después a divertirnos una disco, ¿que dicen chicos, nos acompañan? – dijo poniendo cara de cordero degollado, nadie puede contra esa cara.

"Seguro" – dijo Jasper

"Claro" – dijo Emmett, "la vamos a pasar de lujo", mirando a Rosalie

"Bueno nos vemos en un rato, vamos a arreglarnos y nos encontramos en el lobby, vale" – dijo, "vamos Bella Swan, creo que te puedes despegar de mi hermanito unas horas".

"Que hay si no quiero" – me abracé fuertemente a él, solo quería hacerla enojar, "No me quiero separar de Edward", quien me tenia aferrada a su pecho.

"No te pongas difícil Bella, anda vamonos" dijo Alice.

"Adiós Edward, me voy con la pequeña duende, si no vuelvo en dos horas, asume que estoy muerta, vale" – dije riéndome.

Edward y los chicos empezaron a reírse como locos, "si vale, Bella sino apareces llamaré a la policía", sentí como Alice me arrastraba hacia nuestros cuartos.

"Que ha sido eso Bella Swan, me tienes que dar muchas explicaciones" – dijo Alice, "Oh vamos Bella acaso has quedado prendada de mi hermano?, eso significa una cosa, vamos a ser cuñadas!!!" – empezó a dar saltitos por toda la habitación.

Sentí unas lagrimas recorrer mi cara, "Oh vamos Bella, por favor no te pongas así tienes derecho a hacer una nueva vida y quien mejor que Edward para cerrar esas heridas que ha dejado el imbecil de Jake" – dijo Rosalie, "mereces que Edward te regale todo y cada uno de esos momentos de felicidad que solo una chica enamorada puede sentir", una sonrisa se curvó en mis labios

"Y hablando de amores" dijo Alice – "tu nos debes una explicación de cómo casualmente conociste a Emmett".

Rose nos contó su versión de la historia y del chasco que se había llevado con James y de cómo Emmett la había sacado de la depresión que le entro al momento de enterarse que James era casado, seguimos charlando mientras nos arreglábamos para bajar y encontrarnos con los chicos, Alice me había puesto un vestido negro corto al principio me había negado a usarlo pero ella insistió que se me veía de lo mas lindo, no tuve alternativa que ponérmelo, me peino y maquillo, al mirarme al espejo no podía creerlo

"Esa no soy yo" – le dije, mirándome al espejo una vez más.

"Te ves radiante" – dijeron al unísono.

Alice se puso un vestido gris, se le veía muy lindo, Rosalie estaba despampanante en un vestido rojo corto que se le pegaba a la piel, si Emmett no caía ante sus encantos, otro lo hará por él.

Bajamos ya vestidas y arregladas para irnos de divertirnos por Cabo, los chicos se nos quedaron mirando que ya casi se les caía la baba, soltamos unas risitas y salimos a su encuentro para ir a cenar, Edward se veía fabuloso en esos vaqueros azules y una camisa negra que casualmente había dejado tres botones sin abrochar dejando ver un poco de su pecho, no pude evitar morderme el labio al verlo, Jasper se veía lindo en sus vaqueros y una camisa azul y Emmett parecía un don Juan con sus vaqueros y camisa blanca fuimos a un restaurante de lo más lindo, comimos, charlamos, Alice estaba muy entretenida diciendo cosas de Edward buscando ponerlo en vergüenza y vaya que lo consiguió el pobre estaba mas rojo que un tomate, pagamos la cuenta y nos fuimos a la disco.

Al llegar estaba bastante concurrida pero tuvimos la suerte de conseguir una mesa libre para los seis, los chicos fueron por bebidas y nosotras nos quedamos charlando…

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, sorry creo que esta muy largo pero de verdad me gusto mucho jeje bueno ustedes son mi audiencia y espero muchos reviews de su parte animo no cuesta nada dejar uno, anímenme a seguirlo últimamente he estado algo bloqueada, y a veces no se como salir del laberinto, un beso y gracias por todos los reviews anteriores. :D **

**Les apetece ir a la disco y pasarla de lujo?, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo trataré de subirlo esta semana antes de irme de viaje por navidades. No olviden un review con sus comentarios, opiniones y demás, todo es bien recibido ;)**

**XOXO**


	8. Lo que pasa en Cabo…

**Los Personajes pertenecen a su Autora Stephenie ****Meyer****.**

**Gracias por sus consejos y datos, un beso y un abrazo de oso a todas! :D**

_**Lo que pasa en Cabo…**_

_**En la mente de Edward**_

Aún no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía Bella en su vestido negro, que le dejaba entrever unas piernas hermosísimas, toda ella era hermosa, una diosa que había sido olvidada en algún paraíso, tal vez en mi paraíso…

Buscamos bebidas para las chicas y nos preparamos para una gran noche en la disco, mi plan para conquistar el corazón de mi Bella había entrado en acción, poco a poco me enamoraba profundamente de ella, estuve a punto de besarla hasta que lo tonta enana nos interrumpió…

Allí estaba ella riendo con sus amigas, me encantaba verla reír, quería ver esa sonrisa permanentemente en su cara, no quiero verla soltar una lágrima por alguien que la lastime.

En eso se me ocurrió una brillante idea, algo que sé que le va a gustar, deje las bebidas en la mesa y me fui hacia la cabina del DJ tengo que darle esta sorpresa a Bella, al llegar hablé con el DJ le giré algunas instrucciones lo cual sabia que no me iba a salir de gratis, le di algo de dinero y con mucho gusto me dijo que iba a colocar una canción.

Volví a la mesa y me topé con las chicas que me miraban un tanto extraño

"¿Qué? – les pregunté.

"¿Dónde estabas?, si se puede saber" – me preguntó la enana de Alice

"En un lugar, que no te interese" – le contesté, nadie debe saber mi plan, debo ganarme el corazón de mi Bella a cuesta de lo que sea.

Me senté a un lado de Bella, notando como se sonrojaba, charlamos un poco todos en la mesa, hasta que decidí que era hora de la sorpresa por lo que invité a Bella a bailar un rato, al instante me acordé de nuestro baile en la fiesta.

"Quieres bailar, Bella" – le pregunté

"Si claro" – contestó

Empezamos a bailar, la música se prestaba demasiado para hacerme pensar cosas en que no debía… "contrólate Edward, no debes pensar en eso, saca eso de tu mente".

Bella me llevaba el paso y cada vez hacia movimientos mas sensuales que me dejaban sin respiración, la cual se volvía cada vez más agitada, antes de que pasara lo peor, le hice una seña al DJ que ya era hora de mi sorpresa, colocando la canción que le pedí…

_**En la mente de Bella.**_

Estaba bailando de lo más lindo y sexy con Edward, la verdad es que estaba empezándome a sentir extraña, como si tuviera miles de mariposas en mi pecho, cada vez que me tocaba por "accidente", sentía descargas eléctricas recorrer todo mi cuerpo, me sentía una mujer protegida a su lado sobre todo después de mi ruptura con Jake, había decidido darle una nueva oportunidad al amor.

Estaba cavilando en mi interior cuando Edward me susurra al oído, "te dedico esta canción".

Me sobresalté al escucharlo, sentí su calido aliento sobre mis oídos que me hicieron temblar un poco.

"_Te he visto sufriendo tan solita y triste, se que vives sintiendo que un amor perdiste._

_Te regalo un beso y mil razones para amarte tanto, Te regalo tanto prometo así secar tu llanto"_

Edward me había puesto frente a él, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos con delicadeza mientras me estaba cantando la canción, no pude evitar sonrojarme como un tomate.

"_Te regalo amores dentro de tu vientre, pintao de colores dame lo que sientes_

_Pa' que no llores, con tu amor sincero, amor del bueno para llevarte lejos de los dolores._

_Entrar en tu vientre, un río de amores dame lo que sientes, pa' que no llores_

_Tengo amor sincero, amor del bueno... Solo para ti."_

No podía creerlo, esta canción es tan linda y bella, espera un momento…

"_Hoy andas sola en busca de un nuevo amor que te de su querer,_

_Y que te diga a ti al oído que te quiere._

_Porque el te fallo… te engaño, te traiciono, él se fue buscando en otra el amor, ay hombre._

_Sé que no quieres saber mas de los hombres, y que no existe nadie ya que te asombre, yo te daré el amor que te corresponde, te llevare adonde.."_

"_Te regalo amores dentro de tu vientre, pintao de colores dame lo que sientes_

_Pa' que no llores, con tu amor sincero, amor del bueno para llevarte lejos de los dolores._

¿Acaso es lo que yo estoy pensando?

_Quiero darte colores a tu día gris el robar tu corazón y sanar tu cicatriz,_

_El llevarte de crucero y en el medio del mar, poderte acariciar y poderte besar decirte al oído que mi amor es sincero, y que por ti daría todo lo que tengo y mi dinero, a veces no te encuentro y me desespero._

_Porque siento que si no estas a mi lado me muero._

_Ya no llores más, por un amor que mal te dejo llorando y sufriendo._

_El amor se va y otro llegara gota que baja va subiendo y no pasaras mas la vida solita, sola llorando yo te haré feliz quédate a mi lado._

¿Edward Cullen se me está declarando?, no dejaba de mirar sus ojos verdes que me tenían mirando fijamente, en sus ojos destilaban amor y sinceridad, eso no podía dudarlo ni un segundo…

"_Te regalo amores dentro de tu vientre, pintao de colores dame lo que sientes_

_Pa' que no llores, con tu amor sincero, amor del bueno para llevarte lejos de los dolores._

_Entrar en tu vientre, un río de amores dame lo que sientes, pa' que no llores_

_Tengo amor sincero, amor del bueno... Solo para ti."_

Aún estaba absorta no podía moverme e incluso había olvidado respirar, como si estuviera en otro mundo, esto no podía ser posible una persona como él dedicándome una canción así, a mí a Bella Swan, esto no será muy precipitado, apenas tenemos poco conociéndonos aún así yo no me quedaba atrás estaba realmente sintiendo algo profundamente por él…

"¿Te gusto?" – me preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras con sus manos acariciaban mis mejillas.

"Oh Edward esto es realmente increíble, es perfecto, gracias" – dije, mientras balbuceaba, "la verdad no tengo palabras para decirlo".

"Lo único que me importa es que te haya gustado" – me dijo, mientras me acercaba más hacia él y posaba sus labios junto a los míos sellando la canción con un dulce y apasionado beso.

Se me olvidaba que existía el mundo mientras estaba con él, todo era tan único y real, Edward estaba conquistándome me quería solo para él, me dejé llevar por el beso el cual se fue haciendo más largo y profundo, él rompió la burbuja en la que nos encontrábamos.

"Bella hay algo que quiero decirte, me gustas mucho, mucho mas que demasiado quiero sanar todas y cada una de las heridas que hay en tu corazón, déjame entrar en tu vida, en tu corazón prometo no hacerte daño, el día en que lo haga dejaré de existir en este mundo" – me dijo con su voz aterciopelada.

"Edward, yo, yo", empecé a balbucear como una tonta, "yo he empezado a sentir algo por ti desde la primera vez que te vi junto a Alice el día que tropecé con ella, ese día tus ojos me hipnotizaron" – dije con un hilo de voz suficiente para que el me escuchara…

Edward sonrió de una manera tan encantadora, una hermosa sonrisa torcida se curvo en su cara, haciéndome sonrojar y sentirme en las nubes, poso sus labios de nuevo en los míos, llevándome de nuevo a nuestro mundo…

_**En la mente de Alice**_

No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, mi hermanito y Bella juntos, oh que alegría que emoción, va a ser mi cuñada...

"Alice, princesa que estas pensando" – me preguntó Jasper, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

"En lo lindos que se ven Edward y Bella, son la pareja perfecta, están hechos uno para el otro…" – dije, mientras Jasper acariciaba mi mejilla, sentí millones de descargas eléctricas a través de mi piel, un chico jamás me había hecho sentir esas sensaciones, "Oh Jazz, ¿tu también crees lo mismo?", acaso le dije Jazz

"Lo siento" – me apresuré a decirle, "siento haberte dicho Jazz, es que se me ocurrió, no estaba pensando, lo siento"

"No te preocupes, ese apodo me gusta es tan lindo como tú" – me dijo, "eres más bella que todas las estrellas en el firmamento", su mano siguió acariciando mis mejillas llegando a mi barbilla, la tomó con su mano y me acerco más a su rostro dándome un dulce beso en los labios, sentí como me derretía en sus brazos… ese beso me había hecho desaparecer del mundo por un segundo… Jazz rompió el beso pero aún tenía sus labios juntos a los míos, difícilmente puede contener una risita cuando miré a la mesa, y ver a Rosalie que estaba animadamente charlando con Emmett, ella estaba muy pegada a él se veían muy lindos, hasta que Emmett tomó la iniciativa y la acercó mucho más a ella, y entonces pasó lo que me había imaginado Emmett besó a Rosalie con una fuerza y una pasión desenfrenada, cosa que no había visto jamás en Rose ambos se acoplaban en uno solo.

"Esos si que necesitarán una habitación para ellos solo esta noche" – le dije a Jazz, el no se pudo contener y empezó a reírse también.

"Y una muy urgente" – dijo, "acaso han olvidado que están en un club".

"Tal vez si, tal vez no quien sabe" – dije, "vamos Jazz a separar a estos tórtolos antes de que las cosas vayan a mayores", lo tomé de las manos y nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa.

Sin duda aquella sería una noche inolvidable para las tres…

**Capitulo emocionante ¿¿no?? ¿Que les pareció?, la canción se llama **_**Te regalo amores**_** de Rakim y Ken–Y, me encanta no puedo dejar de escucharla y sentir que Jasper me la canta jajaja es muy linda búsquenla en Youtube, creo que el capi esta algo cortito, pero vale la inspiración me llegó de repente y no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de subir esta canción que me trae loca, mis lindas ya casi se acaba el fin de semana en Cabo, pero no sin antes un poco de diversión, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo… y por supuesto Felices Fiestas y Feliz año nuevo por adelantado a todas.! dejen muchos reviews, besos!**


	9. Un nuevo dia

**Los Personajes pertenecen a su Autora Stephenie ****Meyer****. **

**Gracias por sus consejos, un beso y un abrazo de oso estilo Emmett a todas, de verdad les tengo un cariño y aprecio increíble, esto de escribir una historia no es fácil pero ustedes hacen que sea increíble.**

_**Si tienen algún problema con los capis déjenme un mensaje a mi correo esta en mi perfil.**_

**Ahora sin más que decir el siguiente capítulo.**

_**Un nuevo día.**_

_**En la mente de Bella**_.

Desperté al día siguiente, debatiéndome si había sido un sueño la noche anterior o la realidad que estaba viviendo, Edward me había confesado de la forma más dulce lo que sentía por mí, Alice no demoró en despertarse levantando con ella a Rose.

"Buenos días Bella" – dijeron Alice y Rose

"Buenos días Alice, Buenos días Rose" – les dije.

"Amaneciste contenta, mírate se te nota en la cara" – dijo Alice.

"Oh Alice, la verdad no sé, creo que fue un sueño", las dos rodaron los ojos.

"¿Estas loca o qué?" – dijo Rosalie, "todo el mundo vio cuando Edward Cullen estaba confesando lo que sentía por ti anoche, o ¿acaso estas ciega y sorda?"

Ahora fui yo la que rodé los ojos, es que las chicas estaban conspirando en contra mío o de verdad yo me estaba volviendo loca…

"Lo siento, de verdad Bella" – se disculpó Rose, "Sabes que te queremos y te mereces lo mejor para ti, Edward te demostró anoche que eres a la única que quiere en su vida".

"Entonces no fue un sueño" – dije, cavilando en mis pensamientos

"Claro que no tonta Bella" – dijo Alice, "Edward es un hombre de palabra, el jamás te mentiría, es a ti quien quiere y ama"

"Oh cielos santos, Edward Cullen esta enamorado de mí y yo me estoy enamorando de él" – creo que pensé en voz alta, ya que Alice y Rose estaban saltando en la cama como niñas el día de navidad.

"Oh vamos chicas" – dije, pero creo que era imposible que dejaran de saltar sobre la cama, "bueno ya que estamos aquí en plan de confesión, ustedes me tienen que dar algunas explicaciones empezando por ti Mary Alice Cullen", Alice empezó a soltar risitas y se sonrojaba "al parecer la pasaste muy bien con Jasper o ¿me equivoco?"

"Bueno si es verdad" – dijo, sacándome la lengua, "al menos no niego que me gusta mucho mi Jazz, es tan dulce y romántico, es el hombre que siempre he estado esperando que llegue a mi vida"

"Oh cielos santos, aquí hay una que si que se enamoro y con ganas" – dijo Rose, no pude evitar reírme ante sus palabras.

"Tú no digas nada" – terció Alice, "o no me vas a negar que te la pasaste bien con Emmett anoche, al parecer necesitaban una habitación para estar los dos solos porque el show más bien era para no tener público presente".

"Calla Alice" – contestó Rose, lanzándole una almohada.

Cuando menos recordé era por que todas nos estábamos lanzando almohadas y terminamos haciendo guerra, nos divertíamos a lo grande…

_**En la mente de Edward**_

Me desperté con una sonrisa en mis labios, no podía creer que anoche me le había declarado a Bella, le había profesado el amor que siento por ella a pesar de que llevo poco conociéndola, me he enamorado profundamente, esto es algo que no había sentido jamás por una mujer, me levanté de la cama y los chicos aún seguían dormidos, levanté el teléfono llamé a la recepción del hotel y planee un viaje por Cabo con las chicas para que la pasáramos bien los seis, sin duda quiero hacer feliz a Bella a cuesta de lo que sea.

Después llamé a las chicas y Alice contestó, deseaba que fuera Bella, estaba ansioso por oír su voz.

"Diga" – dijo Alice.

"Hola Enana buenos días", intenté hablar rápido antes de que ella empezara a soltar discursos y demás, "Enana alista a las chicas para que bajemos a desayunar todos y después vamos a pasear por Cabo, ya hice todos los contactos así que no tarden mucho y muévanse, nos vemos abajo en media hora, y no le digas nada del paseo a las chicas, adiós" y colgué eso debe haberla dejado sin aliento, no pude evitar reírme al imaginarme su cara.

Me dispuse a levantar a los chicos para salir a desayunar y me encuentro con una partida de perezosos que no querían dejar esa cama, me imagino que estarán soñando…

"Rosalie, Rosalie, eres una tigresa, dame más, así, más" – era la voz de Emmett, sonaban gemidos.

"Oh por Dios Emmett cállate" – dije, lanzándole una almohada "eso es demasiada información para mí".

"Ah ¿que pasó?, diablos Edward por que me despertaste no ves lo que Rosalie y yo estábamos haciendo en nuestro sueño, por que siempre me arruinas la diversión" – dijo ofendido.

"Por que precisamente nos das más información de la que necesitamos saber" – volví a repetirle, en eso se oyen las carcajadas de Jasper no pude evitar reírme también.

"Vengan chicos alístense, que nos vamos de paseo por Cabo con las chicas" – les dije,"así que muevan sus traseros vamos".

_**En la mente de Alice.**_

Estábamos jugando guerras de almohadas cuando sonó el teléfono de la habitación…

"Quien será" – preguntó Bella, así que fui a contestar.

"Diga" – dije, "oh Hola Edward Buenos días a ti también, que se te ofrece", mi hermano empezó a hablar tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de decir algo más, solo me limite a contestar "ok seguro nos vemos abajo, adiós".

"Chicas, eran los chicos quieren vernos abajo para ir a desayunar" – dije, "así que andando y muevan esos traseros que nos están esperando abajo", mientras Bella y Rose se alistaban escogí los atuendos ideales, debo dejar a los chicos sin aliento.

Nos alistamos en tiempo record, creo que deberíamos registrarlo en el libro de Record Guinness, cuando estuvimos listas bajamos para encontrarnos con los chicos en el lobby, literalmente los dejamos con la boca abierta al vernos vestidas de lo mas lindo para disfrutar el paseo

Bella llevaba un vestido blanco veraniego que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, Rosalie llevaba un short corto azul y una camiseta blanca digna de hacer desmayar al pobre de Emmett y yo llevaba unos pantalones capri beige con una camiseta a juego eran los atuendos ideales para esta gran día, saludamos a los chicos y nos dispusimos a desayunar junto a ellos, cada uno nos escoltó hasta el salón como todos unos caballeros, nos quedamos impresionadas ante el hecho, no pude evitar soltar unas risitas…

_**En la mente de Edward**_

Dios por que no puedo dejar de pensar en Bella, es tan hermosa, no dejaba de mirarla mientras desayunábamos, charlamos un rato mientras comíamos, cuando acabamos fuimos al lobby a buscar a nuestro guía turístico, cuando lo encontré me presenté y le di algunas instrucciones sobre el paseo, quería que fuera el mejor para las chicas.

"Hola soy Edward" – le dije tendiéndole la mano

"Soy Tyler" – me dijo tendiéndome la suya, "seré su guía durante el paseo"

Luego me dirigí a los demás que se preguntaban que estaba haciendo, "chicas y chicos conozcan a nuestro guía Tyler, nos dará un paseo por Cabo".

"Oh en serio Edward", dijo Bella, "esto será genial".

"De verdad preparaste todo esto Edward", dijo Rosalie

"Claro no vinimos a Cabo solo para estar encerrados en el hotel y en la piscina, venga ya dejémonos de tanta habladera y vamonos"

Nos montamos todos en la camioneta y salimos rumbo a admirar las costas de Cabo son una belleza incomparable, sus playas, su gente, todo era increíble pero lo era más con Bella a mi lado, Alice no dejaba de tomar fotos como loca, al igual que Rose, Bella llevaba su cámara tampoco se quedaba atrás e incluso nos tomó algunas dentro de la camioneta mientras Tyler nos hablaba sobre las maravillas de Cabo, cuando bajamos en una de las playas para admirar el mar y su belleza, Alice le pidió a Tyler que nos tomara una foto para guardar el recuerdo para siempre, ya que la enana me había dicho al oído que todos íbamos a estar juntos por siempre, no pude evitar sonreír al escuchar eso.

Almorzamos en un lindo restaurante a orillas de la playa, la comida era muy sabrosa típica de Cabo, Emmett no desaprovecho la oportunidad y comió por dos personas inclusive, no podría imaginar a Rose cocinándole a Emmett tendría que hacerlo mínimo para un batallón, empecé a reírme imaginando todo.

"¿De que te ríes?" – me dijo Bella al oído, sentir su calido aliento en mis oídos me hizo titiritar.

"De nada preciosa" – le dije, si le decía lo que pasaba por mi mente, tal vez se ofendería, Rose es una de sus mejores amigas.

"Estas seguro" – me dijo.

"Si preciosa, no hay nada de que preocuparse" – dije, dándole un dulce beso en su oído, vi como empezaba a ruborizarse, "Me encantas cuando te ruborizas, eres tan hermosa", le planté un beso en la mejilla.

"Oigan tortolitos, vayan a otro lado" – era Rose la que nos había sacado de nuestro mundo, vaya oportuna.

"Si Rose, no te preocupes no haremos nada que no sea apto para niños" – le dije y todos estallaron en carcajadas incluso Bella.

Seguimos nuestro paseo, hasta casi el atardecer contemplamos el mismo desde otra de las playas, era tan hermoso como mi Bella, los demás no perdieron la oportunidad de darse un beso de amor ante aquel maravilloso acto de la naturaleza, por supuesto no podía dejar sin un beso a mi adorada Bella, la amaba cada segundo, cada minuto, cada hora y cada día más y más.

Nuestros labios se fundieron de una manera tan apasionada que ella ni yo habíamos sentido jamás…

Regresamos al hotel dispuestos a seguir disfrutando de las maravillas de Cabo, quedamos en ir a al restaurante del hotel y luego pasar por la disco.

"Te veo en un rato preciosa" – le susurre al oído, "te voy a extrañar"

"Yo también Edward" – me contestó, no sin antes darme un beso en los labios.

Nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones para ducharnos y prepararnos para la noche.

**En la mente de Rosalie.**

"A ver Alice apúrate, nosotras también necesitamos el baño" – dije, mientras la duende se bañaba es que llevara casi una hora ahí metida.

"Calma Rose" – me dijo Bella, "no es para tanto aún tenemos algo de tiempo de sobra".

"¿Que dijiste?" – le contesté, "acaso estas loca, debo arreglarme lo más bella posible esta noche para Emmett, por si no lo olvidas esta es nuestra última noche en Cabo".

"Oh cierto, lo había olvidado" – dijo, en su rostro se reflejó la tristeza.

"Vamos Bella, por que te pones así, si es por Edward estas muy equivocada que él te va a dejar ir cuando lleguemos a casa, el te ama y tú muy bien lo sabes" – le dije abrazándola para animarla más, sentí como las lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

"Tienes razón Rose, él me quiere, simplemente soy yo que de tonta, es que tengo miedo de perderlo" – me contestó.

"Ya vale no llores, no vale la pena que derrames lagrimas de tristeza, esas no van contigo, tu eres única, tu eres todo para Edward" – dándole más animo, "a ver campeona le dije dándole una palmada en el culo, saca a Alice del baño para poder arreglarnos y ver a esos condenados hombres guapos que nos esperan".

…

Bajamos vestidas listas para la acción "eso sonó a película de cine" me reí para mis adentros.

Cuando llegamos los chicos tenían cara de impaciencia, estaban locos por vernos, nos acercamos y no pude evitar darle un irresistible beso en los labios a mi Emmett, es que sus besos creaban adicción en mí.

Nos dirigimos al restaurante donde cenamos, y hablamos anécdotas de nuestra vida, Alice ganó en todo contando historias de Edward haciendo que este se sonrojara incluso más que Bella, ella le reconfortaba diciéndole cosas al oído, no quiero imaginar que sería, terminamos de cenar y nos dirigimos al Bar por unos tragos antes de ir a bailar hasta el amanecer…

**Hola aquí un nuevo capi de Vidas Universitarias, espero que les guste, dejen sus comentarios y sus reviews me hacen feliz así que dejen muchos más je je je, un beso enorme.**

**XOXO**


	10. Noche Inolvidable

**Los Personajes pertenecen a su Autora Stephenie Meyer. **

_**Si tienen algún problema con los capis déjenme un mensaje a mi correo esta en mi perfil.**_

**Ahora sin más que decir el siguiente capítulo.**

_**Noche Inolvidable.**_

_**En la mente de Bella**_

Llegamos al Bar con las ganas de pasarla súper bien, era nuestra última noche en Cabo, la verdad no quería que acabara este viaje a pesar de que era solo chicas, pasar el fin de semana con Edward y los demás había sido un sueño del que jamás quería despertar.

Los chicos fueron por unos tragos y nosotras buscamos unas mesas para sentarnos y charlar, visualizamos unas que estaban vacías y nos sentamos, pero no sin antes pasar por una mesa donde había inscripciones para un concurso de karaoke y baile, sonaba genial así que Alice nos inscribió a todos e incluso sin pedirle permiso a los chicos, cuando los llamen a cantar o a bailar va a ser divino verles la cara.

"Alice eres malvada y lo sabes" – le dije, riéndome.

"Si lo se" – dijo con risitas, "_ya quiero verlos en acción_"

"Oh por Dios Alice, eso sonó a un llamado a sexo" – me reí mas fuerte e incluso Rosalie que también escuchó comenzó a reírse.

"Calla Bella" – dijo dándome un manotazo, "tu eres peor, mal pensada", nos reímos como locas y nos fuimos a nuestra mesa, cuando los chicos llegaron todavía estábamos riéndonos, Edward se sentó a mi lado, Jasper y Emmett al lado de sus chicas cada uno.

"De que te ríes, preciosa" – me dijo al oído con su voz, sonaba como un galán de telenovela

"De nada" – le contesté.

"Estas segura" – dándome un beso en el cuello.

"Si completamente" – estaba empezando a ruborizarme y tenía esa sensación de cosquillas recorriendo mi cuerpo.

"Bien, entonces brindemos por nosotros y por este fin de semana en Cabo" – dijo levantando su trago para brindar junto a mí, entonces me dio un sutil beso en los labios, se sentía tan bien besarlo… como siempre alguien tenía que romper nuestra burbuja personal y esta vez no puede evitar reírme cuando el DJ anunció el concurso de karaoke y llamaron a Emmett a cantar.

"Pero que demonios" – dijo Emmett.

Entonces empezó a decir palabrotas y todos estallamos en risas, Rose le dio un beso y le susurro al oído unas palabras haciendo que se sonrojara y saliera casi corriendo al escenario improvisado para el show, me pregunto ¿que le habrá dicho?

Emmett escogió una canción que hizo que unas cuantas chicas gritaran y se volvieran locas, claro quien no se volvería loca al escuchar _Touch me - The Doors_, su baile sensual hizo que la pobre Rosalie casi se le lanzara encima, creo que ambos no podían controlar sus instintos sexuales, Alice la detuvo por el brazo fue cómico verla reaccionar así.

Luego llegó el turno de Alice para cantar ella escogió una canción casi con los ojos cerrados, cuando empezó a cantar el pobre Jasper era el que se le iba a lanzar encima y bajarla del escenario sus movimientos eran perfectos y sincronizados parecía una bailarina exótica, nada más a ella se le ocurre escoger de canción _Justify my love__ de Madonna_

"Oh vaya esto es lo único que me faltaba" – dijo Edward, "nunca había visto a Jasper actuar así, se nota que esta loco por mi hermanita"

"Edward tu hermana si que tiene un talento escondido" – dije mientras la miraba.

"No quiero ver esto, mira como baila, puaj da asco, es mi propia hermana" – dijo Edward, tapando su rostro entre mi pecho, digamos que la sensación no fue nada mal, su aliento traspasaba a través de mi blusa, haciéndome temblar.

Edward se aprovecho de la situación para colocar una de sus manos en mi cintura y empezar a subir por mi espalda poco a poco trazando círculos lentos en ella, haciendo que se me escapara un débil gemido, el cual obvio escucho, luego empezó a subir y bajar su mano suavemente, cuando vi que la canción acabó le dije al oído: "ya tu tortura acabo amor, puedes volver a ver" y le deje un beso en el cuello, eso hizo que suspirara "mmmm, segura yo creo que no"

El DJ llamó a Rosalie al parecer como que estaba loco por verla cantar o bailar, desde hacía rato no dejaba de mirarla.

Rose escogió la canción _Girlfriend de Avril Lavigne_, se pudiera decir que con eso se le estaba declarando a Emmett, al parecer como que le gustó que su chica bailara sensualmente mientras cantaba la canción, cuando llegó al coro se bajo del escenario y le hizo un baile súper hot a Emmett, todos nos quedamos boquiabiertos al ver como nuestra amiga se movía al ritmo de la música, haciendo que el pobre casi saltara y se la llevara de ahí, cuando la canción terminó le planto un buen beso apasionado delante de todos haciendo que la mayoría de los presentes estallaran en aplausos y vítores a Rose por tremenda actuación, claro está que a ella le encanta llamar la atención es algo pretenciosa.

El DJ llamó a Jasper era su turno de cantar el dudo en hacerlo pero con paso firme y decidido lo hizo mientras meditaba que canción cantar, hasta que se decidió por _One I love de Coldplay_, esta vez Alice se controlo y se comportó como una buena chica, pero por dentro estoy segura que se estaba muriendo y lo sé por que creo que su labio inferior estaba a punto de sangrar de tanto contener las ganas, cuando finalizó diciendo _You're the one I love_, fue lo que hizo que Alice brotara unas lagrimas de felicidad, no pude evitar sentirme contenta y feliz por mi amiga, realmente estaba enamorada de él, cuando Jasper llegó a nuestra mesa, la tomo entre sus brazos y le plantó un beso con aquella ternura y amor que jamás podía ver ante mí.

Era mi turno cuando el DJ me llamó salí disparada al escenario dejando al pobre Edward anonadado, lo mire con cara de disculpa y le sonreí tenía mi canción en mente hacia rato pero le iba a agregar mi toque maestro, era hora de volver loco a Edward, le dije la canción al DJ, tomé el micrófono entre mis manos y empecé a cantar.

_Oh it's so hot and I need some air, and boy, don't stop cause I'm halfway there Its not complicated, we're just syncopated, we can read each others minds_

Empecé con un baile sensual, haciendo que Edward abriera la boca de una forma que estaba de foto.

_One love united, two bodies synchronizing, don't even need to touch me_

_Baby just, breathe on me,_

_Baby just, breathe on me,_

_We don't need to touch, just breathe._

No pude evitar hacer movimientos sensuales dignos de hacerlo enloquecer.

_Oh this is way beyond the physical, and tonight my __senses don't make sense at all._

_Our imagination taking us to places, we've never been before, take me in, let it out, don't even have to touch me, baby just._

Esto realmente debe estar haciéndolo enloquecer, seguí contorsionando mi cuerpo al ritmo de la canción, pude notar que Emmett estaba sujetando a Edward por un brazo.

_Baby just, breathe on me, baby just, breathe on me,_

_We don't need to touch, just breathe._

_Monogamy is the way to go, __**just put your lips together and blow**__,_

_Breathe__ on me_

_Baby just, breathe on me,_

_We don't need to touch._

Finalicé mi canción agachándome y subiendo lentamente, la falda que llevaba dejo a la vista mis piernas haciendo que Edward se quedara sin aliento, puede ver como respiraba entrecortado, le di el micrófono al DJ y me fui a mi mesa, escuchando los aplausos del publico, admitamos que no estuve tan bien como Rose, pero bueno algo es algo, cuando llegué vi que todos me miraban con la boca abierta, me senté en mi puesto y besé a Edward en los labios, noté que tenia un pequeñín problema abajo, pase una de mis manos disimuladamente por su pequeña dureza y el dio un respingo, le susurré al oído "si quieres puedo ayudarte"… Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y me susurró "ya habrá tiempo".

Llegó el turno de Edward cantar, creí que no iba a tener facultad para hacerlo pero se levantó y antes de irse me dio un beso rápido en los labios y me dedicó una sonrisa torcida, podría jurar que se traía algo entre manos…

**En la mente de Edward**

Dios no podía creerlo, mis ojos deben haberme cegado o algo así, ver a Bella cantando esa canción, acaso quería que la bajara de ese escenario y le hiciera el amor en ese instante, podría jurar que se había excitado al cantar esa canción, el ritmo tan suave, tan lento hacía que mi miembro se excitara cada vez más, solo de pensar tenerla solo para mí, sentir sus labios, tocar su cuerpo, no me ayudaba en nada tanto fue mi descontrol que Emmett tuvo que agarrarme, las ganas de llevarme a Bella a mi habitación en el hotel eran grandes y enormes.

Definitivamente su baile sensual logró su cometido, cuando terminó la canción y bajo lentamente hasta agacharse y subir de nuevo a ese ritmo que literalmente me estaba enloqueciendo esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, mi miembro cada vez estaba más excitado, cuando regresó a la mesa los demás no creían lo que habían visto era simplemente sorprendente esa habilidad escondida de Bella, se sentó de nuevo a mi lado y me besó, pudo notar en mis labios mi excitación por ella que pasó una de sus manos por mi erección haciendo que diera un respingo en mi asiento, lo único que cruzaba en mi mente era raptarla y llevarla a mi cama y hacerle el amor dulce y suavemente, tratarla como una doncella a la que encontró su príncipe azul.

Sentí que me susurró al oído "si quieres puedo ayudarte"

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y le contesté "ya habrá tiempo".

El DJ me llamó a cantar y era la hora de devolverle el favor a Bella, si ella me pudo hacer sentir como me siento ahora, ya quiero ver que reacciones provoco en ella, le di un beso en los labios y le dedique una sonrisa, salí al escenario y a escoger mi canción, no me tomó mucho tiempo, "espero que esta te haga temblar mi Bella" – pensé para mi mismo.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other boys don't know how to act_

_I think your special whats behind your back_

_So turn around and ill pick up the slack_.

_Dirty__babe_

_You see these shackles_

_Baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave_

_It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Que empiece la fiesta – pensaba para mí, si cree que saldrá airosa se equivoca.

_Come here girl_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Come to the back_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_VIP_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Drinks on me_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Let me see what you're working with_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Look at those hips_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_You make me smile_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Go ahead child_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_And get your sexy__on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

Unos movimientos de baile conseguiré provocarla.

_Get your sexy on_

_Go ahead, be gone with it_

_Get your sexy on_

Vi a mi Bella como se mordía el labio inferior, intentando controlarse, definitivamente la canción estaba obteniendo el efecto deseado…

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other fuckers don't know how to act_

_Come let me make up for the things you lack_

_Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast_

Unos pasos finales al estilo Justin Timberlake, quiero ver a mi Bella sufriendo como ella me lo hizo a mí.

_I'm bringing sexy back_

_Them other fuckers wait till I attack_

_If that's your girl you better watch your back_

_Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact._

Cuando terminó la canción ni me moleste en escuchar los aplausos de los demás, solo quería estar en los brazos de mi Bella.

"Wow Edward me dejas sin palabras" – dijo Alice

"Si hermano nunca te había visto en esa faceta" – dijo Emmett

"Gracias por sus halagos" – dije, "pero quiero escuchar la opinión de mi princesa Bella, ¿que dices amor te gustó?"

Me atrajo hacia ella y me dijo al oído "Quiero la versión privada de ese baile, solo para mí", mi corazón dio un giro, eso era lo que había querido escuchar desde hace tiempo.

"Eso tenlo por seguro" – dándole un beso apasionado en sus labios, los cuales había extrañado, sus besos eran mi adicción como una droga, esa droga sana, dulce y tentadora de la cual no puedes vivir.

Seguimos charlando un rato más y nos fuimos, no nos tomamos la molestia en saber quienes ganaron pero puedo apostar que la ganadora fue Rosalie, aunque Bella y Alice no lo hicieron tan mal, pero bah que importa lo único es que tengo a Bella para mi solo y con la sorpresa que le tengo espero que sea una noche que jamás olvide.

Llegamos a la disco, pedimos unos tragos e invité a Bella a bailar quería sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío, eso hacía que mis sentidos enloquecieran, puse mis manos en sus caderas para pegarla más a mí, tener su espalda pegada a mi pecho me dio la maravillosa oportunidad de besar su cuello y acariciar su estomago suave y lentamente, quería más de ella…

_**En la mente de Bella.**_

Estábamos en la disco bailando, ya tenía unos cuantos tragos encima pero eso no me impedía sentir e incluso pensar, pero al sentir las manos tan suaves de Edward en mis caderas, sus labios, su aliento golpeando mi cuello, ya que estaba bailando con mi espalda pegada a su pecho, creo que lo único que nos molestaba era la ropa, la verdad estaba enloquecida por su cuerpo, quería más y más…

Seguimos moviéndonos al ritmo de la música, no dejaba de sentir su aliento en mi cuello mientras que su amigo allá abajo se hacía cada vez más grande, me sentía indefensa al poder ver que no podía hacer nada, estaba con mis amigos en Cabo, ¿sería descortés llevarme a Edward a mi cuarto?, ansiaba probar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sentirlo mío que me hiciera el amor, con aquella dulzura que solo él emanaba.

Me dejé llevar por el baile y fue cuando sentí que Edward me abrazaba y me susurraba al oído:

"Ven conmigo" – dijo, mi interior me decía que fuera, pero mi dignidad me decía que no quería demostrarle que era una chica fácil, pero con Edward no hay que negarse a nada, me dejé llevar por él, al salir del club me vendó los ojos, comprobó de que no estaba viendo nada.

"No quiero que veas nada aún" – me dijo con aquella voz sensual

"Te juro que no veo nada, ¿a donde me llevas?" – pregunté curiosa.

"Ya lo veras, te tengo preparada la noche más especial de toda tu vida" – dijo, haciéndome suspirar en mi interior.

Caminamos y pude sentir la playa a pocos metros de nosotros, de repente Edward detuvo la marcha y me tomó en brazos al estilo recién casados, sentí que entré a un lugar calido y acogedor, afuera estaba haciendo frío me recostó suavemente en el suelo, sentí que aterricé en una manta y a mi lado había cojines, me quité la venda Edward me ayudó revelando nuestro paradero, una hermosa tienda decorada al estilo árabe con algunas velas iluminando, a un lado había una pequeña mesa con fresas y chocolate, teníamos mantas para abrigarnos y cojines para descansar nuestros cuerpos en la fina arena de la playa, esto era un sueño definitivamente.

"Tú hiciste todo esto" – pregunté.

"Solo para ti" – me contestó.

"Es realmente hermoso" – le dije, tome su rostro entre mis manos y le di un beso en sus labios cargado de pasión, mordí su labio inferior haciéndolo soltar un gemido, nos separamos para respirar.

Edward aprovechó la ocasión y me acostó a un lado mientras que el se acomodó a mi lado, tomó una fresa la bañó en chocolate, dejo rastros de chocolate por mis labios antes de darme a probar ese delicioso manjar, si antes estaba excitada ahora estaba al triple e incluso más, mordí un poco y deje otra parte con la intención de que ambos termináramos el resto al parecer me leyó la mente así que ambos nos terminamos la fresa y su lengua hizo el trabajo de quitar el chocolate que estaba en mis labios, me estaba llevando al borde de la locura, luego yo hice lo mismo con él, se sentía tan delicioso probar sus labios una y otra vez, hasta que no aguanté más.

Me recosté encima de él quedando a horcajadas, busqué su boca y empecé a besarlo de una manera apasionada y salvaje, mis manos empezaron a quitar su camisa que ya me estaba estorbando desde hacia rato, contemplando su pecho desnudo y perfecto, trace líneas con mis dedos haciendo que gimiera, sentí su erección entre mis piernas esto hizo que me empezara a sentir húmeda, unté dos de mis dedos en el chocolate trazando líneas en su pecho, empecé a mordisquear y lamer los restos de chocolate, sus manos empezaron a hacer un trabajo increíble en mis muslos, ya estaba empezando a cegarme de pasión llegue a su cuello y no podía parar de besarlo, Edward me empezó a quitar la blusa que llevaba alcé mis brazos para terminar de quitarla, me dejo en sujetador donde empezó a acariciar mis senos por encima del encaje la sensación fue increíble.

Desabotoné sus pantalones y los baje hasta hacerlo quedar en boxers, admirar su miembro me dejo sin palabras, el me hizo rodar hasta quedar debajo de mi donde una de sus manos empezó a meterse debajo de mi sujetador masajeando mi seno derecho, arquee la espalda inconscientemente Edward aprovecho la oportunidad para quitar el molesto sujetador, su otra mano se encargó de mi falda dejándome solo en panties, el roce de su mano en el borde de mis panties me hizo gemir, jugó unos segundos con el borde y se deshizo de ellas, su boca y mi boca se encontraron de nuevo introdujo un dedo dentro de mi húmedo centro empezó a masajear buscando mi clítoris estaba enloquecida de placer.

Ahora ya no era un dedo el que me estaba volviendo loca eran dos que entraban y salían de mi interior haciendo que estuviera a punto de explotar en su mano, gemía incontrolablemente es que este hombre si sabía como darle placer a una mujer, Edward consiguió deshacerse de sus boxers, sus labios volvieron a mi boca bajando lentamente hasta mi ombligo donde se topó con mi piercing el cual le dio un pequeño jalón con sus dientes haciéndome vibrar aún más.

"Edward, Edward" – gemí, "Oh Dios Edward"

"Hazme tuya", dije con mi respiración entrecortada.

"Será un placer mi doncella" – me dijo.

Empezó a penetrarme suave y lentamente haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se fundieran en uno solo, definitivamente estábamos hechos uno para el otro

"Oh dios Edward, más rápido" – seguí, me empezó a penetrar mas rápido y fuerte.

Me sentí en la cima del paraíso, en un lugar donde no había estado jamás solo el me había hecho sentir así en mi vida, tuve el orgasmo más intenso de toda mi vida, ni siquiera Jake se le acercaba…Edward llegó unos segundos después fue tan hermoso ese momento de pensar que casi llegamos juntos al paraíso, esta noche jamás la olvidare por algo dicen lo que pasa en Cabo se queda en Cabo…

"Eres mi perdición Bella, Te Amo" – dijo, acunándome en sus brazos.

"Eres mi adicción Edward, yo también Te Amo" – dije, sabía que esta noche la íbamos a recordar para siempre, él simplemente llegó a mi vida para quedarse y no irse jamás.

Me tapó con una de las mantas, para abrigarme aunque sus brazos ya hacían parte del trabajo, era el ser más maravilloso del mundo, al rato sentí que me quedaba dormida en sus brazos, mientras el dejaba besos en mi cabeza…

**Disculpen por tardar tanto en actualizar he estado algo ocupada en asuntos familiares, aquí les dejo lo que estaban esperando, leí sus reviews y me encantaron, aún así sufrí un poco al escribir este capi, se los dedico a todas jeje por alentarme a seguir, por cierto les gusto la primera noche??, la verdad estoy un poco nerviosa por sus opiniones creo que soy mala para los lemons, no se preocupen ya estoy trabajando en ello, ya vendrán mas lemons por ahí, no las voy a dejar con las ganas eso se los aseguro, **_**please dejen muchos reviews.!**_

**Besos!.**


	11. Regreso a casa

**Los Personajes pertenecen a su Autora Stephenie Meyer. **

_**Regreso a casa**_

_**En la mente de Bella**_

Estábamos en el avión que nos traería de regreso a casa, la verdad estaba realmente triste por que el maravilloso fin de semana había llegado a su fin, a pesar de que regresaba a casa con algo más en mis manos, el amor y el corazón de Edward después de todo el viaje valió la pena y si que lo valió, sonreí para mis adentros, no solo regresaba feliz y dichosa mis amigas también regresaban igual, Jasper y Alice se profesaban un amor increíble entre los dos es que ellos se enamoraron a primera vista desde la fiesta, acontecimiento que quiero borrar de mi memoria para siempre. **(N/A: fiesta donde Jake le fue infiel a Bella)**

En cuanto a Rosalie y Emmett, ellos estaban destinados uno para el otro se veían tan bellos los dos parecían modelos de revistas cuando estaban juntos, entre todos destilábamos amor y es que nunca pensé que este viaje iba a cambiar mi vida por completo, conocer a Edward, estar con él en todos los sentidos, es increíble algo que no llegue a imaginar jamás, anoche me hizo el amor con aquella pasión y dulzura que siempre había deseado en un hombre.

"En que piensas mi preciosa" – dijo con su voz suave y aterciopelada

"En todos momentos que vivimos en Cabo, esta viaje fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en mi vida" – dije acariciando su mejilla, su piel se sentía tan suave.

"Sabes" – dijo, "no pensé que me iba a enamorar de una persona tan hermosa como tú".

Dicho esto hizo que me ruborizara de una forma increíble, es que solo Edward era capaz de producirme estas sensaciones que en la vida creí que podía llegar a sentir, una de sus manos me estaba acariciando mi mejilla derecha, susurró "Eres tan hermosa, cuando te ruborizas, me haces enloquecer"

"Edward, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, no quiero que me dejes, quiero estar contigo para siempre" – dije, acercándome más a su rostro.

"Estaré contigo, por siempre y para siempre, no quiero separarme de ti ni por un minuto" – dijo, rozando sus labios con los míos labios, no aguante más y lo besé, nuestros labios se acoplaban en perfecta armonía definitivamente estábamos destinados a estar uno con el otro.

Edward profundizó mas el beso, mordiendo suavemente mi labio inferior esa sensación me hizo suspirar y gemir bajo, su lengua y mi lengua danzaban juntas, enrede mi mano en su cabello, él ya tenia una de sus manos en mi nuca pasando sus dedos suavemente, realmente estaba haciendo que me excitara un poco, como siempre alguien rompió nuestra burbuja, esta vez era Emmett, quien carraspeó.

"Más control chicos, estamos en un avión cuando lleguemos a casa podrán hacer lo que les de la gana, pero aquí no" – dijo riéndose, a lo cual Rosalie le dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, se escucho el impacto de su mano en su cabeza.

"¿Y ahora que hice?" – dijo Emmett sobándose por donde le habían dado el golpe.

"Si sigues así, vas a ver lo que te va a pasar" – dijo Rosalie, lanzándole una mirada que solo el conocía, aunque no hacía falta adivinar que era, lo iba a dejar sin sexo, estoy segura en un 100%

"No mi vida, todo menos eso" – contestó, "Lo siento chicos" se disculpó con nosotros.

No pude evitar reírme junto a Rosalie y Edward quien tenia sus manos entrelazadas a las mías mientras me acariciaba mi mejilla, amaba que hiciera eso, la aeromoza pidió que nos abrocháramos los cinturones ya estábamos llegando, _aquí estamos en casa_ no pude evitar soltar un suspiro.

Buscamos nuestras maletas y nos dispusimos a ir cada quien a su casa, mañana debíamos volver a clases, si otra vez a la fastidiosa universidad, Edward se ofreció llevarme a mi casa, mientras que Rose llevaba a los demás en su convertible, en mi mente algo me decía que esto no iba a ser bueno pero a la vez estaba emocionada por ir sola con Edward en su carro.

Al llegar a su carro subimos las maletas y el caballerosamente me abrió la puerta para que entrara, pero no sin antes darme un beso rápido en los labios, subí y nos encaminamos a mi departamento el camino se me hizo corto, cuando llegamos Edward me ayudo a subir mis maletas abrí la puerta y deje las maletas en la sala mientras que iba a la cocina por algo de agua, en eso sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban era Edward, "por que me dejaste solo" dijo mientras besaba mi cuello

"No pensé que me extrañarías un segundo" – dije, casi me hizo ahogarme con el agua que estaba tomando.

"Te extraño desde el segundo en que te separas de mí" – dijo con una voz sensual.

"Yo también te extraño, cuando me dejas así sea por un minuto" – contesté.

"Extraño tu olor" – dijo, respirando profundamente en mi garganta, haciendo que temblara mi cuerpo, "es tan dulce me hace volver loco de pasión por ti"

Me quitó el vaso de la mano y lo puso a un lado, me volteó tomándome entre sus brazos empezando a besarme suavemente con dulzura, coloco sus manos en mi espalda acariciándola, me encantaba esa sensación solo Edward me hacía sentir así, enrede mis manos en su cabello desordenado y sedoso, nos fuimos moviendo poco a poco mientras nos besábamos con mas furia y pasión, rompí el beso en busca de aire…

"Edward" – susurré mientras el se enfocaba en mi cuello, "mi cuarto ahora"

Volví a besarlo sus labios eran mi adicción no podía vivir sin ellos, fuimos dando traspiés hasta llegar a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta tras nosotros y me pegue a la pared sus manos jugaban con mi ropa, estaba desesperado por quitarla pero yo aún más, empecé a jugar con sus labios mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos, Edward soltó un gemido ante mi jugada, sabia que él no se iba a quedar atrás me hizo enredar mis piernas a su cintura sentía su erección cada vez más, él se frotaba contra mi haciendo que estuviera mas húmeda, me deshice de su camisa casi la rompí, estorbaba demasiado, Edward fue quitándome mi blusa y mi pantalón con aquella lentitud que me estaba enloqueciendo quito mi brasiere dejándome en panties, sonreía ante el hecho de que me estaba torturando, tenia esa sonrisa torcida que me encanta nos movimos hasta la cama esta era la gota que faltaba para derramarse del vaso, me senté sobre él y empecé a quitarle los pantalones, admirar su erección me hizo pensar en cosas prohibidas y delirantes, esta vez iba a intentar algo que jamás había hecho en mi vida, le daría a mi Edward todo el placer como recompensa a la noche que pasamos en la playa, jugué con el elástico de sus boxers, haciendo que se moviera de un lado a otro sobre la cama lanzando gemidos poco a poco los quité hasta que lo lancé lejos, comencé a recorrer su cuerpo con mis labios empezando desde su cuello hasta su ombligo luego disminuí el ritmo hasta llegar al objeto de mi deseo, su miembro lo tomé entre mis manos dándole besos y suave mordiscos, mi novio estaba enloquecido bueno al menos eso veía en su rostro cubrí todo su miembro con mi boca, verlo en este estado simplemente era maravilloso seguí jugando dándole lametones y el placer que siempre había querido puso sus manos en mi cabello guiándome para que alcanzara su punto máximo de placer hasta que sentí su liberación en mi boca, sabía tan dulce y deliciosa, lamí los restos de su liberación haciendo que Edward gimiera cada vez más, cuando acabé me tomo entre sus brazos y me recostó a la cama quedando debajo de él, empezó a besarme sentía la lujuria y pasión en sus besos…

_**En la mente de Edward **_

Bella me había hecho llegar al cielo dándome el placer que nunca había sentido en mi vida, la tome entre mis brazos y la recosté en la cama quedando encima de ella, comencé a besarla con más frenesí y deseo su boca sabía a restos de mi liberación, aun así no quería dejarla con las ganas de tener más y más de mí, acaso no íbamos a cansarnos uno del otro creo que no, empecé a bajar hacia su cuello el cual no paraba de besar, morder y lamer dejando rastros de saliva y soplando en lugares estratégicos donde sabia que la haría volver loca, sus gemidos eran música para mis oídos, me encantaba escucharla gemir de placer, besé en medio de sus senos y los recorrí por completo, empecé a besar su seno izquierdo vi su punta erecta no aguante la tentación de darle un pequeño mordisco haciendo que ella lanzara un gemido fuerte, abordé su otro seno haciendo lo mismo volví a besarlos ella estaba a punto de alcanzar el cielo, baje hasta su ombligo donde me detuve a jugar con su piercing dándole pequeños jalones suaves y delicadamente, ella estaba enloquecida es que su cuerpo era mi perdición, mis manos tomaron sus senos dándole suaves masajes mientras seguía el recorrido por su cuerpo cuando llegué a su centro, me encontré que estaba húmeda mi lengua se encargo de darle un delicioso lametón al que ella respondió con gemidos fuertes, hice camino para encontrar su clítoris y proporcionarle el placer que estaba esperando, jugaba con él introduje mi lengua más profundamente siguiendo con las caricias ella no paraba de gemir, seguí bombeando hasta que no aguanto más y se sacudió pude sentir su liberación cerca de mi boca, saboree hasta la última gota mi Bella sabía a deliciosamente bien, seguí besando su cuerpo hasta llegar de nuevo a sus labios, simplemente estar juntos era un delicioso tormento para ambos.

La tomé de nuevo en mis brazos y ella se recostó a mi pecho besándolo y acariciándolo.

"Te Amo Edward" – me dijo.

"Yo también Te Amo Bella" – dije.

"Edward" – dijo ella con voz preocupada, "prometes no dejarme jamás"

Me volteé hasta quedar frente a ella y mirar sus ojos, "Bella sabes que no te voy a dejar, eres mi vida ahora no imagino mi vida sin tú no estas en ella, no te preocupes por nada, ahora duerme mi preciosa mañana nos espera un día largo" – dije besándola de nuevo, así nos estuvimos hasta que caímos rendidos de sueño uno junto al otro.

…

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con una hermosa mujer a mi lado, dormía placidamente en mis brazos se veía tan adorable, era hora de levantarse teníamos clase más tarde, pero yo no quería ir a clases quería quedarme todo el día en la cama con mi Bella, mi novia, mi dulce amor, se hacía tarde para ir a clases que pensarán los demás cuando no nos vean llegar, Alice mínimo mandaría a la guardia nacional para buscarnos por todo el estado mi hermana siempre ha sido una exagerada de primera clase, me reí de pensar en ello.

Sentí que Bella se movió decidí despertarla, comencé a besarla en sus labios, ella empezó a responder al beso, sentí mi miembro empezando a excitarse ella al parecer lo notó y empezó a restregarse contra el haciendo que ambos empezáramos a gemir

"mmm Bella, Buenos Días" – dije antes de que las cosas fueran a mayores, no es que me opusiera pero se estaba haciendo tarde, estúpida universidad.

"Buenos Días Edward" – contestó, "¿que hora es?"

"Son las 7:00 a.m." – contesté

"Es temprano" – dijo, "aún hay tiempo para una ducha larga"

Acaso dijo eso, pensé para mi mismo, "bueno bella para serte franco me gustaría tomar una ducha contigo, pero olvidas que no tengo ropa limpia así que tengo que ir a casa, así que te parece si voy a casa y regreso por ti para ir a clases"

"De acuerdo" – dijo, "pero me debes una ducha"

"Te daré todas las duchas que quieras y cuando quieras" – susurré en su oído, ella tembló un poco al escuchar mis palabras, tomé mi ropa y me vestí para irme a casa, la besé de nuevo y salí, llegué a mi carro y conduje lo más rápido posible para ducharme y cambiarme, no me gusta estar separado de mi Bella por mucho tiempo.

**Capi algo corto, disculpen por actualizar tarde tuve bastante ocupada en la semana pero todo tiene su recompensa, a ver quien quiere regresar a casa después de viajar, bueno si los regresos a casa son así pues yo quiero viajar bastante jajaja, ¿que opinan?.**

**Gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y a todo, me alegran mi día y mi vida, dejen sus reviews, no cuesta nada dejarlo solo unos segunditos.**

**Besos y abrazos de oso estilo Emmett...**

_**P.D.: Si tienen algún problema con los capis déjenme un mensaje a mí correo esta en mi perfil.**_


	12. ¿Sorpresa?

**Los Personajes pertenecen a su Autora Stephenie Meyer. **

_**¿Sorpresa?**_

_**En la mente de Bella.**_

Termine de darme una buena ducha caliente realmente la necesitaba, relajar mi cuerpo la noche con Edward había sido lo más maravilloso del mundo, sentir su cuerpo y mi cuerpo juntos una vez más hacía que mis sentidos enloquecieran, empecé a alistarme para ir a clases Edward no tardaría en hacer aparición para ir a clases.

Me vestí con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa en cuello V color azul, sabía que a Edward le encantaba el azul, fui a preparar algo de desayuno y estaba comiendo cuando alguien llama a mi puerta, el corazón se me aceleró, sabía que era mi Edward, corrí a abrir la puerta y me topo con un chico extraño, espera este no es mi Edward y que hace con un ramo de rosas rojas.

"Buenos días, Entrega para la Srta. Bella Swan, ¿es usted?" – dijo el chico.

"Bue, buenos días" – no podía dejar de balbucear, "gracias, pero quien las envía"

"Lo siento, no lo sé." – contestó, "solo me limito a entregarlas"

"Muchas gracias" – tome las flores y le di una propina al chico, cerrando la puerta tras de mí para ver quien me había enviado esas flores, "que extraño, aunque parecen cosas de Edward, ¿las habrá enviado él, pero en que momento las habrá encargado?"

Busque por todo el arreglo una tarjeta o algo y _nada_, realmente esto es muy extraño, no se por que lo presiento.

En eso llega Edward tocando el claxon, diablos olvide que tenía clase, ya tendré tiempo para averiguar quien envió el ramo de rosas, salí del apartamento cerrando con llave y me fui al auto, gentilmente abrió la puerta para que entrara no sin antes darme un beso fugaz en los labios. Íbamos camino a la universidad callados, pero ese era un silencio cómodo entrelazo su mano con la mía no pude evitar sentir esas descargas eléctricas recorrer mi cuerpo cada vez que me hacía una caricia, pero por dentro me estaba muriendo por saber quien había enviado aquel ramo de flores, sopese la idea de preguntarle a Edward tal vez sea parte de una sorpresa y voy yo de tonta a arruinarla, en que rayos pienso…

"Bella amor estas bien" – preguntó Edward

"Si estoy bien, solo estoy pensando en la clase de hoy" – dije, si lo se realmente soy mala para las mentiras

"No lo creo, algo malo te pasa lo se" – dijo

"Es eso Edward no te preocupes" – contesté, "son tonterías de la uni, eso es todo", realmente me sentía fatal al mentirle a Edward, es algo que me mata por dentro…

_**En la mente de Rosalie**_

Estaba en casa alistándome para ir a clases, se me hacia fastidioso con todo el mega fin de semana que tuvimos, es obvio que tenga una ganas enormes de matar a alguien por tener que regresar a clases, pero la verdad es que es estoy muriéndome de ganas de ver a Emmett, conocerlo ha sido una experiencia increíble tenemos muchas cosas en común, como los coches y el mundo automovilístico, algunos que otros parecidos en cuanto a la música y algunas que otras cositas, pero en cuanto al sexo si sabía como hacerme sentir una mujer, especialmente cuando susurraba aquellas palabras en mi oído que me hacían estremecerme.

A pesar de tener poco tiempo conociéndolo, llenaba cada uno de mis sentidos "_vista_" es endemoniadamente guapo, "_gusto_" sus besos son increíbles, su lengua y la mía son una sola, "_tacto_" su piel contra la mía es una sensación indescriptible, "_olfato_" su olor es delicioso haciendo que me quemara la garganta al solo aspirar su aroma, "oído" el susurro de palabras en mi oído bastaba y sobraba para hacerme sentir cosas indecorosas, fue una manera especial el haberlo conocido aún me daba risa el chasco que me había llevado con James (**N/T: recuerden el episodio de la playa**), pero ahora eso queda en mi pasado ahora solo debo vivir mi presente y estar con Emmett hasta el fin de mis días, estaba lista para irme, tenía que pasar por Alice cuando mi móvil suena

"Hola, Alice buenos días" – contesté

"Hola Rose buenos días" – respondió

"Estas lista, ya estoy saliendo voy por ti" – dije

"Bueno Rose te estaba llamando para decirte que me voy con Jasper, bueno si no te importa, puedo llamarle y decirle que me voy contigo"

"No seas tonta, no me molesta puedes ir con él" – le respondí

"Vale gracias, te adoro nos vemos allá" – contesto

"Si no te preocupes, nos vemos adiós" – dije

"Adiós" – dijo colgando.

Aún faltaba algo de tiempo para llegar, nosotras solíamos irnos temprano para pasar por un café y algo de desayuno, pero esta vez estoy sola y no tengo que ir por nadie, que va a pasar en un día de clases sin mí, la idea que estaba galopando en mi cabeza cobro vida y fuerza, tomé el móvil e hice una llamada rápida, la verdad no tengo ganas de ir a clases apenas es lunes que podría pasar de bueno e interesante.

"Ok perfecto" – dije colgando.

…

Sonó el timbre y allí estaba mi hombre… se veía como todo un modelo recostado al marco de la puerta.

"Hola hermosa" – dijo con su voz sensual

Inesperadamente lo tome entre mis brazos y comencé a besarlo "hola buenos días" dije entre sus labios, el sonrió y siguió besándome hasta profundizarlo más, su cuerpo y el mío juntos era la sincronización perfecta, nos movimos hasta el sofá donde me recostó sus manos jugaban por mi cuerpo regalándome caricias, enviando placer por mi cuerpo, se deshizo de mi camisa lanzándola lejos, mis manos comenzaron lo que el empezó conmigo le quite la camisa rozando mis dedos en su pecho, logrando un gemido en el camino, sus labios recorrían mi cuello atrapo mi lóbulo con sus dientes dándole un pequeño mordisco, siguió bajando hasta mi pecho bordeo su contorno con sus labios, me lanzo una sonrisa maligna que me dejo sin aliento y me quito el sujetador comenzó a besarlo logrando que arqueara la espalda, solo conseguía excitarme mas y mas, subió de nuevo buscando mis labios los cuales no podía dejar de besar, pego su pecho al mió la sensación fue wow, empecé a besar su pecho, su cuello, los lugares a los que tenía acceso, es que su perfecto cuerpo me enloquece…

_**En la mente de Emmett**_

"Dios Rosalie" – dije, "eres tan hermosa" ya no podía esperar tenerla y hacerla mía y es que en Cabo sorprendentemente no terminamos de saciar nuestra sed de tener mas y mas, comencé a quitarle el pantalón que llevaba, admirarla en esas pequeñas bragas hizo que se me secara la boca, ella comenzó a trabajar en mi pantalón le ayude un poco ya estaba mas ansioso, admiro mi erección es que solo ella producía ese efecto en mi.

Seguí besándola bajando por el medio de sus senos, hasta llegar a su vientre donde deje besos y caricias para quitar sus bragas con mis dientes mientras que mis manos las bajaban lentamente por ambos lados de su cadera, ella se retorcía en el sofá, me deshice de ellas empecé a darle placer con mi lengua en busca de su clítoris el cual recorrí suavemente chupando, lamiendo esa parte de su cuerpo que la hacía estremecerse de placer, entraba y salía de su húmedo centro, sentía que se iba a venir y es el que placer que ambos estábamos sintiendo era increíble

"Oh por dios Emmett" – gemía, "no pares, sigue"

Subí hasta encontrarme con sus dulces labios de nuevo, besé todo lo que podía alcanzar su piel era deliciosa.

"Eres tan hermosa" – le dije, "no puedo esperar para tenerte dentro de mí"

"Emmett hazme tuya, te quiero dentro de mí" – dijo

Rápidamente me quite el bóxer y lo avente lejos, tome a mi hermosa dama y suavemente empecé a penetrarla con movimientos suaves y lentos, ella se movía a mi ritmo buscando profundizar mas el ritmo, "mas rápido y fuerte" – gimoteó, debía hacer todo para complacerla no me gusta dejarla con ganas, aumenté el ritmo y la fuerza de las embestidas, haciendo empezara a jadear mas fuerte ya estaba cerca de llegar a la cumbre, mi cuerpo iba a la par con el de ella sentía que ya estaba por venirme, ella lo hizo llegó a la cima su cuerpo tembló bajo mis brazos después llegué yo al paraíso, me recosté a su lado besando su cabeza y acunándola en mi pecho, esta había sido la mejor mañana que he podido tener en toda mi vida, creo que ambos nunca íbamos a saciar la sed que nos invadía por dentro.

_**En la mente de Edward**_

Me encontraba en clases, aquí vamos de nuevo estúpida rutina de ir a la universidad, deseaba con ganas que el año pasara rápido, no solo este año sino los que siguen quiero graduarme rápido para irme de aquí y es que deseaba fundar mi propio periódico, casarme con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo mi Bella, tener hijos y ser feliz para siempre con ella. La clase terminó y me extraño demasiado que Emmett haya faltado, se supone que no hay entrenamiento, me pregunto que le habrá pasado, seguro se quedo dormido por que para perezoso búsquenlo.

Pero lo único que anhelaba era encontrarme con mi Bella, ya había pasado toda la mañana sin ella, la extrañaba demasiado me sentía sin vida cuando no estaba junto a ella, mientras salía a su encuentro llamé a Emmett a su móvil pero lo tenía apagado, eso es raro en él seguro se quedo sin batería, ya sabré noticias de el.

Me encontré con Jasper en el camino, iba en busca de mi hermana, "Hey Jasper como andas"

"Hola Edward que tal" – dijo

"Todo bien y tu" – respondí

"Bien, oye sabes algo de Emmett, no me ha llamado y eso es raro" – preguntó

"Pues estaba por preguntarte lo mismo, no he sabido nada de él hoy" – contesté

"Que extraño, el no suele desaparecer así" – dijo extrañado, "a menos que…" dejo la frase en el aire.

Estará pensando lo mismo que yo… borré los pensamientos de mi cabeza, "vamos por las chicas"

"Si vamos" – dijo.

_**En la mente de Bella**_

El día de clases transcurrió como siempre, Alice y yo nos encontramos en clases, pero no vimos a Rosalie por ningún lado, la llamábamos a su móvil y nada estaba apagado, me topé con Ángela en la siguiente clase y charlamos sobre el fin de semana, ella conoció en una fiesta a un chico que le cayó muy bien conserva la ilusión de salir con él por un largo tiempo a pesar de que ya la invitó a salir, en cuanto a Lauren no pude obviar verla dando un buen espectáculo de besos con un jugador del equipo de baloncesto, seriamente la odiaba no por haberse entrometido en mi vida al robarme a mi ex novio Jake, pero ahora eso queda en el pasado hoy vivo mi vida con el único hombre que me ama y al que amo con toda mi alma.

"Bella ven vamos a casa, quiero descansar las clases hoy han estado aburridas y sin contar que tengo que hacer un trabajo para mañana" – lanzando un suspiro, "oh mira allá están Edward y Jasper" salio corriendo dejándome atrás, es que esta chica no se podía contener seguí caminando no quería que por mi torpeza fuera a caerme o algo parecido.

"Edward" salí a su encuentro, "te extrañe" – le dije dándole un abrazo para luego buscar sus labios.

"Bella" – susurró en mis labios, "yo también te extrañe"

Seguimos besándonos hasta que alguien habló.

"Así que ahora sales con Cullen, eh?" – era Mallory

Desgraciadamente tuve que separarme de los labios de mi novio, para encarar a esta…

"Y quien eres tú para decirme con quién debo salir" – dije con ira en mi voz, Edward me apretó mas contra él, por que de un momento a otro le iba a saltar encima y no precisamente para darle un abrazo (nótese el sarcasmo)

"Por lo que veo te has olvidado de tu Jake" – dijo, "de pensar que después que lo dejaste se lo pasa tan bien conmigo, es un tigre en la cama"

En ese instante perdí lo único que me quedaba de paciencia me solté del agarre de Edward y le propiné la bofetada mas grande que pueda haber sentido en su vida.

Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos ante de mi reacción algunas personas que pasaban por ahí vieron todo y empezaron a cuchichear entre sí, mientras que yo tenía mi mano dispuesta a darle otra si abría su enorme bocota de nuevo, la ira me estaba comiendo por dentro y ya no aguantaba más tenerla encerrada de algún modo tenía que salir.

"Ya basta Bella" – esta vez fue Edward quien habló se notaba el enojo en su voz, "no mereces que desperdicies tus golpes con alguien que no vale la pena, vayámonos de aquí"

Me tomó por la cintura y me llevó a rastras hasta su carro, aún seguía furiosa quería ahorcarla por bocona y por humillarme delante de mi novio y mis amigos.

"Bella, mi vida no vale la pena déjalo" – dijo con voz calmada

"No lo ves Edward, es una maldita perra, que quiere hacerme la vida imposible, la odio" – dije con voz de furia, las lagrimas habían hecho su aparición odiaba llorar cuando estaba enojada.

"Mi vida, deja de derramar lagrimas ya te dije que no me gusta verte así" – dijo, "además es una zorra sin importancia, ahora lo único que me importa es verte feliz", acto seguido empezó a besarme con aquella pasión que solo el le daba a mi vida, haciéndome olvidar que lo que había pasado momentos antes, mordió mi labio inferior haciendo que se me escapara un gemido que capturo con su boca, profundizamos el beso estábamos en nuestra burbuja personal, hasta que alguien nos volvió a sacar esta vez fue Alice.

"este chicos, eh, disculpen" – dijo con voz de preocupación.

"¿que pasa Alice? – dije

"He estado llamando a Rosalie y no aparece por ningún lado y me estoy preocupando" – dijo atropellando sus palabras.

"¿Aún no ha dado señales de vida?, esto si es extraño" – dije, ya empezaba yo también a preocuparme.

"Y Emmett tampoco ha dado señales de vida" – dijo Jasper.

"A ver chicos, no se les ha ocurrido que esos dos andan juntos y haciendo cosas que no me atrevería a imaginar en estos instantes" – dijo Edward

"Vaya no sopesé esa idea" – dijo Alice, "lo más seguro es que sí, entonces ya sabemos que están vivos, venga vayamos por algo de cenar"

Iba a subirme al coche cuando Edward me detiene y me acorrala entre su carro y su cuerpo.

"Mi vida, no quiero verte enojada de esa manera de nuevo, de acuerdo" – dijo con voz suave y calmada.

"Esta bien mi amor, la próxima vez intentaré controlarme" – respondí

"¿próxima vez?, no me digas que aún quieres darle un golpe de nuevo" – dijo burlándose, "Eres un caso mi Bella, olvídala" dándome un beso fugaz

"Si me quedaron ganas de darle otro y más si vas a seguir proporcionándome esos besos que me encanta" ­– dije sensualmente.

"Pues no necesitas actuar así, sabes que puedo dártelos cuando lo desees" – dijo volviéndome a besar de nuevo, después de un rato salimos al encuentro con Jasper y Alice.

Llegamos a la pizzería los encontramos en una mesa hablando de su día y buscando la forma de ubicar a nuestros amigos desaparecidos, seguimos intentándolo un rato más y nada, cenamos y charlamos un rato más hasta que ya era hora de volver a casa, Edward se ofreció llevarme así que nos encaminamos, al llegar mi novio me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi departamento cuando llegamos no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo**…**

**A que no esperaban la reacción de Bella ante las palabras de Lauren yo que otra le doy por donde mas le duele, pero tiene razón Edward al decir que no vale la pena desperdiciar los golpes en quien no vale la pena, que será lo que hay en la puerta del depar de Bella?? Eso lo sabrán el próximo capi, que lo estoy escribiendo cuando este listo lo subo.**

_**Gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y a todo, me alegran mi día y mi vida, dejen sus reviews, no cuesta nada dejarlo solo unos segunditos ;)**_

**XOXO estilo Emmett...**

**Pasen por mis otras historias, siii algo de publicidad jeje xD**

_**Una Fan Enamorada (Edward y Bella) en progreso.**_

_**Engaños (One Shot Rosalie, Emmett y Edward)**_

_**Susto de Medianoche (One Shot Alice y Jasper**_


	13. Venganza

**Los Personajes pertenecen a su Autora Stephenie Meyer. **

_**

* * *

**_

_**Venganza.**_

_**En la mente de Edward  
**_

"Pero que rayos es esto" – dije, no podía ocultar mi enfado.

Ahí estaba en la entrada del departamento de Bella un ramo de rosas rojas y un muchos de pétalos por los alrededores.

"No lo sé Edward" – contestó Bella, su voz sonaba asustada.

"¿Quien las envió? y por que aquí" – realmente me estaba molestando, no me gustaba estos detalles por que el único que puede hacer eso soy yo _su novio_.

"Amor te juro que no se quien las envió, de hecho" – trago en seco antes de seguir hablando, "han enviado otras esta mañana"

Bella fue directo hasta las flores y busco entre ellas si había alguna nota o algo parecido pero nada, seguía revolviendo y no encontró nada ni siquiera una tarjeta de la tienda de donde las enviaron.

Intenté calmarme y relajarme no podía estar en este estado, me pellizque el puente de la nariz un par de veces, "¿te han enviado otras en la mañana?" – pregunté sonando relajado, pero no pude.

Asintió, en su rostro podía notar la tristeza y la rabia mezcladas, unas gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

"Soy tan idiota, que no soy capaz de saber quien me envía estas flores" – dijo, su llanto se hacía más fuerte.

"Bella amor" – dije acercándome más a ella tomando su cara entre mis manos, "Jamás vuelvas a decir que eres una idiota, no lo eres y no lo serás así vivas toda la eternidad", sus lágrimas poco a poco estaban cesando, las limpié con mis dedos rozando su dulce rostro, ella parecía complacida con las caricias.

"Edward, te amo tanto no se que haría sin ti, no se como logré vivir antes de conocerte" – dijo.

"No se como vivía yo antes de conocerte" – le dije, "eres mi vida ahora y lo serás para siempre" la besé, ella respondió a mi beso, enredo sus manos en mi cabello, las sensaciones que recorrían por mi cuerpo eran increíbles, profundizamos el beso por un rato más, ella se separo para buscar aire, el mismo que no dejaba que nos besáramos hasta morir.

"Gracias por estar conmigo Edward" – dijo, "No se que haría sin ti"

"Siempre estaré contigo no lo olvides, te amo mi Bella, descansa" – le dije, "no hagas travesuras mientras no estoy" no pude evitar poner una voz pícara, lanzándole un guiño.

"No haré nada si tú no estas" – dijo sonando sensual, "Por que no te quedas esta noche y lo compruebas por ti mismo"

Definitivamente iba a morir de un infarto en este preciso instante, mi corazón no ayudaba en nada latía fuertemente en mi pecho por esta hermosa mujer, "Bella mi amor, descansa nos vemos mañana, pasaré por ti para ir a clases" la besé de nuevo, pasando mis manos por su espalda y ella gimió en mis labios, la tentación era enorme quería tenerla conmigo una vez más, seguíamos besándonos hasta que desgraciadamente tuve que parar y despedirme, salir a la oscuridad de la noche para irme a casa, solo me quedaba esperar que la noche se hiciera corta y volver al día siguiente en la mañana por mi doncella.

"Adiós Amor, Te Amo" – dijo en mis labios.

"Yo también Te Amo" – dije, separándome de sus labios, "Adiós hermosa"

Caminé a mi coche, antes de entrar en él, sentí como si alguien estuviera vigilando mis pasos, voltee a mirar y no vi a nadie, salvo una chica que estaba paseando a su perro, me pareció algo tarde para que anduviera sola por ahí, decidí ignorarla, me dispuse a entrar en mi coche cuando de repente de las sombras surgieron dos personas que salieron de la nada… Entonces dos tipos desconocidos me sujetaron fuertemente por los brazos y un tercero me dio un golpe en mi estomago que me dejo sin aire, alguien surgió de las mismas sombras a este si que lo conocía era Jacob Black…

"Suéltenme" – exigí forcejeando con los tipos, "Que quieres Black"

"Chico listo, eh" – dijo, "Tu sabes muy bien lo que quiero, a mi nena preciosa ella es mía y lo fue mucho antes que tú"

"Eres un…" – no pude terminar la frase, me lanzó otro golpe en mi estomago.

"Cállate imbecil, me robaste a mi novia, es y seguirá siendo MIA" – amenazo.

"Yo no te robé nada, te recuerdo expresamente que TU LA ENGAÑASTE" – dije alzando la voz en las últimas palabras.

"Mira Cullen si eres un chico listo, te alejaras de ella además fuiste un segundo plato en su mesa" – dijo, "ya sabes estas advertido, sino sufrirás las consecuencias y la próxima vez no va a ser una visita rápida…tal vez termines mínimo en un hospital"

"Eres un cobarde Black, yo no soy un segundo plato en su mesa, tal vez tu lo seas en la mesa de Mallory" – le dije, ya no soportaba que este imbecil me hablara como le diera la gana, "Anda y enfréntate conmigo o acaso eres un cachorrito"

"Me las vas a pagar Cullen" – dijo.

Me dio unos golpes en mi cara, haciendo que mi nariz sangrara mientras los otros tipos me sujetaban, para Black mi cuerpo era su saco de boxeo y yo inútilmente no podía defenderme, forcejeé pero era en vano hasta que sentí que los golpes cesaron quedé tendido en el suelo, ya no podía respirar…

_**  
En la mente de Bella **_

Estaba intentando adivinar quien me había enviado estos regalos definitivamente no parecía obra de Edward y mucho menos de una sorpresa de su parte, no hubiera actuado de esa manera realmente estaba muy enojado no me gustó para nada su reacción, pero esto realmente era muy extraño.

Nunca lo había visto enojado por algo, hasta que a mi mente vino el nombre de una persona a quien _no_ _quería recordar_, "Oh no, no por favor por más que quieras hacerme la vida imposible Dios mío no, que no sea el por favor _Jacob,_ puedo apostar mi vida a que él esta detrás de todo esto, hasta cuando esta tortura, por que mi pasado me persigue de esta forma.

Seguía cavilando en mis pensamientos hasta que escucho unos gritos provenientes de la calle, una chica estaba gritando, me asome por una de mis ventanas ya que daban a la calle principal.

"Ayuda, Ayuda" – gritaba, tuve miedo, era extraño tuve un mal presentimiento, debía ayudar a esta chica, no sabía que hacer hasta que vi el coche de Edward aún estaba estacionado al frente"

"No, que no sea lo que estoy pensando mi Edward" – dije con las lagrimas empezándose a formar en mi ojos.

Tome mi móvil y salí corriendo hasta su coche y vi la escena ante mis ojos, una chica estaba intentando hacer reaccionar a Edward pero era en vano, el no respondía me arrodillé hasta quedar a su lado, llamé a Emergencias por una ambulancia, al verlo en ese estado me sentía impotente deseaba ser médico, que persona en el mundo era tan salvaje para hacerle daño a mi Edward.

"¿Lo conoces?" – me preguntó la chica

Asentí "es mi novio", verlo en ese estado me estaba matando no podía vivir sin él, es mi vida por quien respiro, vivo y no puedo permitirme perderlo, "Edward mi vida, despierta por favor no quiero que te vayas, no me dejes sola en este mundo, Te Amo", acariciaba su rostro que ahora estaba lleno de sangre y golpes, ignoré el olor a sangre sentí que se quejaba de dolor ante mi toque, "Mi vida no me muevas estas mal herido, respira por mi, mantente con vida no me separaré de ti jamás"

Me quedé a su lado hasta que llegó la ambulancia y lo trasladaron al hospital, estaba realmente asustada temía por su vida.

Llamé a Alice camino al hospital, ella estaba realmente alterada cuando le di la noticia, nunca me imagine que iba a ver a la duendecillo en ese estado, pero era mi cuñada y era su hermano el que estaba al vilo de la muerte, llegué al hospital no me permitieron pasar solo tenía que limitarme a esperar en la sala de espera, pasaron unas cuantos minutos, horas, no se que tiempo hasta que salió el Doctor hasta la sala de espera.

"Es usted familia el Sr. Edward Cullen" – dijo

"Bueno casi soy su novia Bella, yo fui quien lo encontró en ese estado, dígame como está, va a sobrevivir", las lagrimas azotaron de nuevo mi cara.

"El se pondrá bien, solo que tendrá una larga recuperación, su cuerpo sufrió demasiado" – dijo el Doctor.

"Bella que pasa, donde esta mi hermano" – irrumpió Alice que había llegado al hospital

"Esta bien Señorita, solo necesita mucho reposo y calma" – contestó el doctor, "Ahora bien señoritas la policía desea hacerles unas preguntas, quieren saber que vieron o si tienen datos de la persona que pudo atacar al Señor Cullen".

"¿Puedo verlo?" – dije, deseaba estar con el y no separarme de su lado.

"En un rato puede pasar, le enviaré una enfermera" – dijo, "ahora con su permiso si necesitan alguna otra cosa, no duden en llamarme".

Me desplomé en los brazos de Alice, estaba realmente inconsolable, mi novio mal herido por culpa de ese idiota, estoy segura que Jacob tiene algo que ver, "¿Por qué a mí, por que?, solo quiero ser feliz con el para siempre sin que nadie nos perturbe, acaso es mucho pedir" – dije gimoteando en los brazos de Alice.

"Calma Bella, tranquila, ya Edward estará mejor, ya veras" – intentaba consolarme pero sin éxito, solo quería estar con él, "todo esto es mi culpa Alice, si solo me hubiera llevado mi coche, Edward no habría tenido que ir a llevarme y entonces no se hubiera encontrado con esos tipos… estuve a punto de perderlo, él es mi vida Ali, es mi vida", mis lagrimas eran imparables.

"Calma Bella, no te pongas así a Edward no le gustaría verte en ese estado" – dijo acariciando mi cabello, aun intentaba consolarme.

"Señoritas pueden pasar a ver al Sr. Cullen" – dijo una enfermera, "por favor les pido que no hagan ruido, esta descansando y esta bajo sedación"

"Anda Bella, yo me quedaré aquí debo avisar a papá y a mamá" – dijo, "Iré cuando termine"

"Por aquí señorita" – dijo la enfermera, la seguí hasta la habitación, realmente odiaba los hospitales pero aquí estaba no era yo la herida sino el amor de mi vida.

Entre a la habitación me pareció deprimente los colores, dignos que al entrar tu también enfermes, pero no me importaba eso en este momento, quería estar junto a él, se veía tan débil y tan indefenso, su rostro estaba de un semblante triste, esas agujas y equipos a los que estaba conectado, solo deseaba besar sus labios y decirle que voy a estar con él para siempre y que nunca lo iba a dejar, sí el tenía que morir yo también iba a morir con él, como Romeo y Julieta no me importaba el mundo, _mi mundo era él._

"Edward" – susurré, "Aquí estoy amor, no me iré hasta que despiertes y salgas de aquí Te Amo", deposité con cuidado en su frente un beso.

Tome una silla y la lleve hasta un lado de la cama y me senté tomando su mano, la que estaba libre de agujas y entrelacé mis dedos en los suyos, a la espera de que mi amor despertara de esta pesadilla que estamos viviendo…

* * *

Hola a todas, primero nro 1. perdon por actualizar tarde, de verdad no sabía como hacer este capi y me entro una depre y nro 2. creo que la he pagado con Edward, se reciben tomates, naranjas, limones, fresas, pepinos, zanahorias y demás frutas y vegetales por haberle hecho eso a Edward, lo siento.... soy amante de los finales felices como se les va a ocurrir que voy a matar a mi hermano xD  
Pronto actualizare mi otro fic Una fan enamorada ya casi esta listo solo faltan detalles técnicos xD

XOXO al estilo Emmett.!

**_Gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y a todo, me alegran mi día y mi vida, dejen sus reviews, no cuesta nada dejarlo solo unos segunditos ;)_**

**Pasen por mis otras historias, siiiii publicidad xDD**  
**  
Una Fan Enamorada** (Edward y Bella) en progreso  
**Engaños** (Rosalie, Emmett y Edward) One Shot  
**Susto de Medianoche** (Alice y Jasper) One Shot  
**Mejor amiga para siempre** (Bella y Jacob)


	14. Recuperando fuerzas

**Los Personajes pertenecen a su Autora Stephenie Meyer. **

_**Recuperando fuerzas**_

**En la mente de Edward**

Intente abrir los ojos me costaba demasiado sentía dolor en mis costados tenía agujas y estaba conectado a unos aparatos, en mi mente solo podía recordar la fatídica noche en la que Jacob casi acabó con mi vida, solo por capricho de él, estaba loco si creía que no iba a luchar por Bella, era única ella es mi vida y no voy a dejarla solo por lo que dice ese idiota.

A mi lado noté como Bella descansaba la cabeza en la cama tenía nuestras manos entrelazadas, adoraba el contacto de su piel con la mía, era imposible moverme de esta cama sin sentir punzadas de dolor pero era un precio que pague injustamente por enamorarme de esta hermosa mujer que duerme a mi lado, suavemente me solté de su agarre y acaricié su mejilla, rodé su cabello hasta colocarlo detrás de su oreja comenzó a despertarse

"Oh Edward, despertaste" – dijo, "¿Como te sientes amor?, siento mucho que hayas tenido que sufrir por mí", unas lagrimas amenazaban caer en su rostro.

No pude evitar sonreír al verla tan linda y preocupada, despertaba cada uno de mis sentidos, eso hacia que la amara cada día más, puse un dedo en sus labios.

"Shh Bella tranquila me siento un poco mejor" – le contesté tranquilo y relajado, al menos podía ocultarle el dolor que sentía por dentro pero solo era algo pasajero ya se me pasaría con algunos sedantes más.

"Yo, Edward…" – balbuceo, "Iré a llamar al Doctor, me pidió que le buscara cuando despertaras" – dijo con voz apresurada saliendo hacia la puerta.

"Por favor no lo llames aún, ven acércate" – le pedí

"Necesitas algo, estas bien, te duele algo" – dijo asustada, creo que creyó que me había lastimado intentando sentarme, cosa que no conseguí.

"Ay Bella, solo quiero que te acerques a mí" – dije, "Ven"

Ella se acerco rápidamente alcance con mi brazo libre su rostro y lo acuné en mi mano acercándola más a mi rostro solo unos pequeños centímetros nos separaban, "Quiero que sepas que nunca te voy a dejar pase lo que pase, Jacob jamás nos hará daño de nuevo eso te lo aseguro"

"Pe, pe, pero Edward" – dijo balbuceando, "Yo no quiero perderte, ¿que pasará?, sus represalias van a ser peores si seguimos juntos…"

"Shhhh, calla" – dije silenciándola juntando mis labios con los de ella, "no vuelvas a pensar en eso jamás, te lo prometo haré que pague por lo que me hizo" le dije rozando mis labios con los suyos.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, no quiero que vayas y busques pelea" – contestó con hilo de voz enojada.

"No buscaré pelea, solo quiero estar junto a ti mientras este con vida" – le dije, "Y si eso significa perder la vida en el intento, lo haré"

"No, no, no quiero que te sacrifiques por mí" – dijo, en su rostro empezaron a surgir nuevamente unas lágrimas.

"Por ti hago lo que sea" – le aseguré, la acerque más a mi rostro juntando sus labios con los míos de nuevo, extrañaba el dulce sabor de sus labios, solté un quejido cuando me moví inconcientemente Bella se soltó de inmediato.

"Edward, voy a llamar al Doctor" – dijo alejándose hasta la puerta

Rodé los ojos, "Esta bien, ve" – mascullé

Al rato entro el Doctor junto con Alice y Bella, el mismo me encontró bastante bien a pesar de haber recibido unos cuantos golpes solo me recomendó unos días más en el hospital y podría irme a casa eso sí tenía que guardar reposo en cama hasta que sanara por completo, entre Alice y Bella no me dejaban solo, bueno salvo cuando las obligaba a ir a clases no quería que reprobaran el semestre por mi culpa sino no íbamos a poder graduarnos juntos, Rosalie casi se las llevaba a rastras a clases, hasta pensaron que me había confabulado con ella pero es que yo tenia razón, Emmett me quedaba conmigo de vez en cuando al igual que Jasper, pero que Emmett te cuide es algo serio solo hacia chistes y bromas tontas lo cual no me ayudaba en nada a mi recuperación ya que lo único que hacia era reírme como loco, en parte agradecía eso una vez llegué a escuchar que la risa es la mejor terapia para recuperarte después de haber sufrido algún tipo de accidente o enfermedad, lo cual ninguno de los dos fue mi caso, fue una grata sorpresa al ver a mi madre, ella se encargaba de mi mientras los demás iban a clases, mamá reía demasiado con las tonterías de Emmett, recuerdo la mañana cuando ella y Bella se encontraron por primera vez mi novia estaba muerta de los nervios, no se a que le temía mi madre era muy amorosa y maternal a la final se llevaban súper bien, salvo que Bella siempre se culpaba de "_mi accidente"_, mi madre no la trato mal en ningún momento solo le decía que las cosas pasan por algo en esta vida.

…

Por fin había llegado el día en que me dieron de alta ya estaba obstinado de estar metido en ese hospital, mi recuperación era bastante rápida jamás imagine que iba a sanar tan rápido, sin embargo el Doctor me había obligado a tomar unos días más de reposo en casa, mis padres se quedaron a cuidarme en casa, papá vino por el fin de semana tenia muchos compromisos pendientes y mi madre se quedo conmigo, mientras que los demás iban a clases y pasaban el día en la Universidad yo seguía encerrado, estúpido Jacob Black te juro que algún día el destino se encargara de ti; no soy persona de tomar venganza con mis propias manos pero se que el destino se encargará de él en algún momento, esperaba impacientemente que llegara la noche por que empezaba la verdadera diversión veíamos películas, jugábamos verdad o reto, la pasábamos bien los seis.

_**  
En la mente de Bella**_

Edward se recuperaba satisfactoriamente cada día amanecía con más energía y entusiasmo eso me alegraba enormemente, cada día que pasaba ansiaba que volviera a clases y todo regresara a ser como antes, ser felices juntos, no podía concebir mis días sin Edward, a pesar de pasar todo el día en clases adoraba las noches en que íbamos todos a hacer desastres en su casa, aquí estaba pasando una noche con él me pidió que no lo dejara, aunque sentía que ya estaba completamente recuperado, había extrañado tanto sus besos y caricias cuando estábamos los dos solos, amándonos hasta el cansancio, no pude evitar recordar en como acabamos aquí en su cama gracias al juego verdad o reto que a la duendecillo de Alice que se le ocurrió que jugáramos…

_**Flash back**_

"Ya termino la película" – dije, "Aún es temprano, ¿vemos otra?"

"No más películas" – dijo Emmett

"¡¡¡Ya se!!!" – grito Alice, "juguemos verdad o reto"

"¿Verdad o reto?" – dijo Rosalie, "Alice no somos niños"

Todos empezamos a reír, yo estaba con Edward en el sillón recostada en su pecho, Alice estaba en el piso con Jasper y Rosalie estaba en el regazo de Emmett en el otro sillón, "No sean aburridos, vengan nos vamos a divertir muchísimo".

"Empiezo yo" – dijo, "Uhm, Emmett verdad o reto"

"Reto" – dijo sin pensarlo mucho.

"Te reto a que vayas hasta la casa de la vecina de al lado y te ofrezcas galletas" – dijo con ojos malévolos

"Eso es fácil" – contestó

"Espera aún no he acabado" – dijo la duende, "Irás en calzoncillos"

"Queeeeeeeeeeee" – gritó

"Así es y no hay marcha atrás" – puntualizó

"Alice eres una demonio" – refunfuñó

"Lo siento" – dijo con cara de ángel.

Emmett empezó a quitarse la ropa y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme, Rosalie solo se limitaba a negar con la cabeza cuando se iba a quitar el pantalón Edward me tapó los ojos con una de sus manos para que no pudiera ver nada, Jasper hizo lo mismo con Alice ella soltaba risitas infantiles, me zafe de la mano de Edward quería ver la acción.

"Vamos Emmett, son solo unas galletas" – dije

"Calla Bella" – contestó, "Edward dile a tu novia que no mire mi trasero"

Todos estallamos en risas hasta la misma Rosalie, vimos por la puerta como Emmett le ofrecía galletas a la vecina que lo miraba con cara de ¿que diablos esta pasando aquí?, no pudimos contener la risa era demasiado cómico ver a la señora que casi le dio un infarto al ver a Emmett en calzoncillos, cuando regresó dijo: "Satisfechos todos"

"Wow Emmett, creí que no ibas a lograrlo" – dijo Edward

"Ven aquí osito" – dijo Rosalie, abrazándolo y dándole un beso de lo más profundo y apasionado, como vimos que no se soltaban los chicos empezaron a silbar para que se despegaran parecía que les habían puesto pegamento.

"Te toca Emmett, elije a quien quieras" – dijo Alice.

"Alice, cariñito verdad o reto" – preguntó Emmett, estaba segura que iba por la venganza.

Después de mucho pensarlo, "Verdad" – contestó

Pensó la pregunta un rato, hasta que finalmente habló "Alice, vas a decir tres posiciones de sexo que hayas tenido con Jasper"

Mi boca se abrió completamente, Edward puso una mueca de horror, Rosalie empezó a soltar risas junto a Emmett y los pobres de Jasper y Alice estaban más rojos que un tomate, sabía que la venganza era dulce pero en este caso era muy dulce y amarga.

Alice empezó a balbucear sin saber que decir, Edward pegó un grito

"No quiero escuchar esto, por dios Emmett es mi hermana por que me torturas así" – dijo, no pude evitar reírme, "Acaso es gracioso Bella"

"Creo que no, pero esa es demasiada información" – dije entre risas.

"A ver Alice habla ya" – dijo Emmett, "No me vengas con el cuento de que Jasper y tú no lo han hecho", alzando una ceja

Suspiro derrotada, su rostro estaba muy colorado, "pero te las diré con una condición, que los demás se tapen los oídos esto es demasiado vergonzoso" – dijo.

"Olvídalo" – contestó, "Te recuerdo que esto es un juego que tu empezaste"

Luego ella empezó a hablar, "bueno solo hemos hecho la misionera y vaquera", se escondió en el pecho de Jasper, Emmett abrió la boca formando una gran "O", Rosalie empezó a reírse como loca, Jasper estaba demasiado ruborizado mas de lo normal y Edward gritaba, "Por Dios esta es demasiada información para mi cabeza, auxilio, para Alice me torturas"

"Edward cariño, calma" – susurré en su oído, "No es algo que no hayamos hecho, además escuchar eso me ha hecho que el calor se apodere de mi cuerpo", sentí que tembló ligeramente al escuchar mis palabras no pude evitar sonreír sabiendo las reacciones que provocaba en él.

"Ya basta, sigamos con él juego" – dijo Alice, "es tu turno Bella"

"Veamos Jasper, verdad o reto" – dije

"Verdad" – dijo

"Uhm veamos" – empecé a poner cara de estar pensando demasiado, "Ya se, ¿con cual de las tres te gustaría hacerlo?, aunque a lo legal Alice queda por fuera" No pude evitar sonreír ante la pregunta que se me había ocurrido.

"Este, bueno" – empezó a hablar entrecortado, "Chicos no quiero que se enojen con mi respuesta pero bueno, este me gustaría que fuera contigo Bella"

Su respuesta me dejo en shock caí de plano al suelo golpeándome con el duro suelo, Edward miraba a Jasper y me miraba a mí, Emmett estaba ahogándose de la risa con Rose, Alice lo miraba y después volvía a mí.

"Basta" – dije, "Dejen de mirarme de esa forma, agradezco tu sinceridad Jasper, pero les recuerdo que esto es solo un juego", me sonrojé nadie me había hecho un cumplido de esa manera salvo Edward.

Volví a sentarme pero esta vez en el regazo de Edward cuidando de no lastimarlo, vi que tenía cara de estar algo celoso de la respuesta de Jasper.

"Sabes que eres el único hombre para mí" – le susurre rozando mis labios con los suyos, "Te amo y siempre serás el único hombre en mi cama", me dedico una sonrisa y lo atraje a mí besándolo con amor y pasión que solo emanábamos uno al otro, se sentía fuera de este mundo besarlo seguíamos en nuestra burbuja hasta que alguien interrumpió esta vez fue Emmett

"Les importaría irse a un cuarto" – dijo

"Si no tienen problemas para extrañarnos lo haremos" – contestó Edward

"Edward" – dije, golpeándolo suavemente en el hombro.

"¿Que hice?" – masculló

Me encogí de hombros, hacía tiempo que no habíamos estado juntos, el siempre lo deseaba y yo más aún, pero me oponía hasta que el no estuviera recuperado por completo al parecer esta noche se encontraba muy bien.

"Bien sigamos con el juego" – dijo Alice, "Bien Jasper es tu turno"

"Rosalie, verdad o reto" – preguntó

"Reto" – contestó

"Bueno señorita, tendrá que ir a la cocina por un poco de nata batida y…" – dijo con sonrisa burlona, "la tendrás que lamer del pecho de Edward, espero que no te moleste Bella"

"Oh, no para nada" – dije, "aunque si quieres mi opinión debería ser yo la que haga eso", no pude evitar reírme vi como Rose fue a la cocina, Edward empezó a subirse la camisa con cara de obligación.

"Ven Edward, yo hago el trabajo por ti" – le dije

Empecé a subirle la camisa poco a poco, rozando su pecho con mis dedos, estaba aguantando las ganas de soltar un gemido, con el roce se sentía tan duro y suave su pecho marmóreo, deseaba darle un beso en su delicada piel pero me contuve, tal vez más tarde lo haga – pensé para mis adentros.

"A ver Bella es para hoy" – dijo Rose.

Entonces ella le aplico nata en su pecho y comenzó a lamerlo, no podía negar que ella era linda pero aún así Edward profesaba su amor por mí así que no me sentí tan mal después de todo, Rose era una de mis mejores amigas cuando acabó empezamos a aplaudir sabíamos que a Rose le encantaba ser el centro de atención.

"Bien Edward es tu turno" – dijo Rose, "Verdad o reto"

"Reto" – contestó

"Te la pongo fácil" – sugirió, "le harás un striptease a Bella"

Estaba segura por dentro que Rosalie lo hizo con doble intención, sabía que desde hace mucho quería estar de nuevo con Edward pero esta vez se paso de pícara, que ella y Emmett sean los dioses de sexo eso no significan que también nosotros lo seamos me reí ante la idea.

"Será un placer Rosalie" – dijo Edward

"Oh no, de verdad va a hacerlo" – me dije a mi misma

"Edward no te atrevas" – le dije, "Además no creo que tu linda hermana, aprecie el baile tan sensual de su hermano"

"Oh no, no lo creo" – dijo, "me gustan mas los de Jasper"

Mi boca cayo casi al suelo, de aquí a cuando Alice ya se sentía mejor al hablar de sexo delante de todos, creo que hemos perdido a la duende, "Alice" – grité

"¿Que hice ahora?" – pregunto la aludida

"Vuelves a decir eso y vas a ver" – dije, "Además… ah olvídenlo"

Se encogió de hombros, "esta bien, ya no diré más nada"

"Anda Edward cuando vas a empezar, quiero verte sin camisa" – dijo Emmett, el y sus típicas bromas con eso se ganó un golpe de Rosalie.

"Ouch, eso duele" – se quejó.

"Y pretenderán que me quede aquí, están bien equivocados" – dijo Edward, "recuerden lo que dijo Rose, Striptease a Bella" – enfatizó las ultimas palabras.

"Así que me llevo a mi damisela, a mi cuarto no nos esperen despiertos" – dijo lo último entre risas.

Me tomo de las manos y me alzo con él llevándome hasta su cuarto, antes de entrar me levantó como si fuéramos recién casados y comenzó a besarme con dulzura mientras caminábamos hasta su cama, me depositó suavemente recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos a pesar de que aún tenía ropa no pude evitar gemir en sus labios, gruñí cuando rompió el beso.

"Ahora princesa prepárate para el mejor striptease de tu vida" – dijo con aquella voz tan sensual y provocativa

"Si usted lo dice" – respondí entre risitas, sentándome en la cama.

Puso en su reproductor una canción suave y lenta, empezó a bailar quitándose sus zapatos, para después despojarse lentamente de su camisa dejando ver su perfecto pecho casi me hizo desfallecer, empecé a respirar entrecortadamente se quito la correa que sujetaba su pantalón y se acerco a mí, paso la misma por mi espalda acercándome más a él besándome suavemente si mi respiración era irregular ahora era nula estaba empezando a hiperventilar, de repente tomo mis manos las puso en el botón de su pantalón donde los dos empezamos a quitarlo sin romper el beso, recorrí con mis manos por su cuerpo era difícil resistirse, llevó sus manos hasta mi blusa y empezó a quitarla, pensándolo bien creo que el striptease era mutuo, recorrió mi pecho con sus manos empezaba a sentirme húmeda sensación que solo él provoca en mí, bajo suavemente hasta el borde de mi pantalón donde acaricio la piel y cuando menos lo creí ya lo había quitado, ahora los dos estábamos en ropa interior, se recostó quedando el encima, volvió a mis labios besándolos con pasión y deseo desbordados, bajo por mi cuello dejando húmedos besos hasta llegar a mi pecho esto provoco que arqueara la espalda, no hubo lugar donde sus manos exploraron mi cuerpo, se deshizo de mi brasiere, donde se quedo admirando mi busto.

"Eres tan hermosa mi bella" – susurró, me sonrojé por el comentario, sus labios fueron directo a mi pecho, donde acarició, besó con ganas y pasión, sus manos no dejaron de acariciarme haciéndome sentir sensaciones extraordinarias, con sutileza me fue quitando mis panties dejándome desnuda ante sus ojos, me miraba con aquel brillo literalmente me estaba devorando con sus ojos verdes esmeraldas.

En un arranque me besó con furia a lo que yo correspondí con la misma pasión, estaba deseosa quería que fuera mío solo mío una vez más, empecé a bajarle sus boxers el terminó el trabajo por mí, bajo hasta mi cuello con sus dulces besos los gemidos que salían de mis labios eran incontenibles llegó hasta mi ombligo y ahora ya gemía más fuerte, dos de sus dedos fueron hasta mi centro empezando a acariciarlo el placer me estaba inundando, subió hasta que nuestras bocas se encontraron de nuevo, empezó a entrar en mí suave y lentamente mientras mi cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo enrede mis piernas a su cadera, rogándole que fuera más rápido entendió mi mensaje y sus embestidas fueron mas rápidas sentí que estaba fuera de este mundo, en un paraíso que no conocía cada vez que estaba con él me hacía llegar a lugares inimaginables.

"Edward" – gemía, "Quiero que llegues conmigo"

"Bella, mi Bella" – su voz era ronca.

"Oh por dios Edward" – ahora no eran gemidos sino gritos.

Sentí que estaba cerca del orgasmo un par de embestidas más y llegamos juntos al orgasmo, fue el más intenso que había sentido en mi vida, todo en él era perfecto.

"Te amo mi Bella" – dijo, recostándose a mi lado

"Yo también te amo, mi chico striper" – le dije, besándonos una vez más, aunque pensándolo bien no estaría mal si fuéramos a una segunda ronda…

_Fin del flash back_

Esta noche fue increíblemente maravillosa, debo decir a mi favor que extrañe demasiado estar con Edward, nos acoplábamos uno al otro de una manera indescriptible estábamos destinados a estar juntos para siempre, besé su pecho antes de caer en mis sueños junto a él…

* * *

Creo que nos hemos topado con una Bella algo egoísta "_quería que fuera mío solo mío una vez más_" xD jajaja, bueno créanme si les digo que este capi me costo demasiado escribirlo quería que el juego fuera real y cómico pero como que no salió, bueno ustedes dirán... xD

**Gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y por supuesto gracias por esos maravillosos reviews que me alegran el día y mi vida, y bueno no olviden uno pequeñito de este capi, no cuesta nada dejarlo solo unos segunditos :)**

**XOXO estilo Emmett!**

**Pasen por mis otras historias, si lo desean. =D**

**Una Fan Enamorada** (Edward y Bella) capítulos finales  
**Engaños** (Rosalie, Emmett y Edward) One Shot  
**Susto de Medianoche** (Alice y Jasper) One Shot  
**Mejor amiga para siempre** (Bella y Jacob) One Shot


	15. De compras

**Gracias a todas por sus maravillosos reviews...**

* * *

Los Personajes pertenecen a su Autora Stephenie Meyer.

_**De Compras.**_

_**En la mente de Alice**_

Aquí estamos de nuevo en clases y la verdad no podía creer que ya habían pasado casi 5 años desde que llegamos a la Universidad, quedaban pocos días para terminar nuestro último semestre y estábamos increíblemente ansiosos por que llegara el día de la graduación, eso significaba ir de compras al centro comercial buscar los vestidos perfectos para nosotras, el traje de los chicos no iba a permitir que fueran como unos locos andrajosos para la graduación, era nuestra noche.

"Alice" – murmuró Rosalie.

"Ah ¿que pasó?" – pregunté

"La respuesta es diseños de alta costura y confección de trajes" – dijo, "¡rápido contesta!"

"Diseños de Alta Costura y Confección de Trajes para eventos especiales" – contesté con una sonrisa.

"Muy bien señorita" – dijo el profesor.

"¿Ay Alice en que estabas pensando?" – dijo Rosalie cuando el profesor se alejo.

"Pues estaba pensando en nuestro futuro, recuerda que yo veo y presiento algunas cosas, pero me entristece que ya pronto todo esto acabará" – dije

"Tranquila Alice ya veras que todo saldrá bien, tenemos a unos chicos fabulosos que nos aman y quieren" – murmuró, al parecer no quería que el profesor le llamara la atención.

"Bueno tienes razón, mejor preocupémonos por nuestros trajes ya dentro de unas semanas es la graduación" – declaré

"Vamos esta tarde todos al centro comercial y busquemos nuestros atuendos" – dijo

"Es una ideal genial" – contesté, "Llamaré a los demás al salir de esta clase"

"Genial, nos vamos a divertir" – contestó.

_**En la mente de Edward.**_

Aquí estábamos en el centro comercial, fuimos arrastrados por las chicas de la moda Alice y Rosalie ellas son imparables.

"En que me he metido" – farfullé, "¿Díganme que hacemos aquí?"

"Por si no lo has notado dentro de poco será la graduación" – contestó Alice, "No irás a ir vestido con unos vaqueros y una camisa, por dios Edward"

"No, no, es mi graduación yo me visto como quiera" – contesté, parecía un niño de cinco años.

"Oh vamos amor" – dijo Bella, acercándose más a mí susurrando bajo, "Es solo un traje, tal vez más tarde ya no esté en ti" y se alejo lanzándome un guiño.

La boca se me seco, mi novia hermosa cada día me volvía loco pero loco de amor, era mi perdición cada vez que estábamos juntos sentía que el tiempo se detenía amaba las noches en las que nos quedábamos los dos amándonos hasta caer en los brazos del otro, sudando, hastiados de deseo, amor y pasión.

Sacudí la cabeza y seguí caminando con los chicos, Alice, Rose e incluso la misma Bella parecían que estaban en Disneylandia era su mundo y más nada.

"Ok, vamos a hacer lo siguiente, Rose irá con Bella a buscar vestidos y yo iré con ustedes a buscar sus trajes" – dijo Alice

"Pero con yo quiero ir con mi bomboncito" – declaró Emmett, tomándola entre sus brazos.

"Ah no, eso si que no" – gritó Alice, "No pueden ver nuestros vestidos hasta el día de la graduación, así que no"

"Pero tu veras nuestros trajes" – masculle.

"Eso es diferente, nosotras tenemos que darles la sorpresa a ustedes" – dijo, "Además las chicas no verán sus respectivos trajes Sr. Edward y Sr. Emmett" apuntándonos con su dedo.

"Eres un demonio" – musite, los demás empezaron a reírse.

"Calma amor, nos vemos en un rato" – dijo Bella, dándome un beso.

Esta vez no quería dejarla ir, la pegué más a mi y profundice nuestro beso lamiendo su labio inferior su boca se entreabrió para darle paso a mi lengua, juntas iniciaron una danza de amor, sencillamente era adicto a sus besos.

"A ver ya, ya párenle" – dijo Alice.

"Vete enana" – dije, separándome de los labios de Bella.

"Adiós amor nos vemos en un rato, no me vas a extrañar compraré lo más rápido posible" – dijo mi Bella y se fue con Rosalie, no sin antes ella darle un buen beso a Emmett, según los demás nosotros éramos muy exhibicionistas pero estos eran peores.

"Nos vamos chicos, andando por aquí" – gorgojeo la enana.

Caminamos una cantidad infinita de tiendas de trajes, ya me estaba empezando a marear de ver tanta ropa junta, Alice había hecho que nos midiéramos unos cuantos trajes y ninguno le parecía bien, nos tenía de maniquí ambulante era horrible salir de compras con esta reencarnación del diablo, el único a gusto parecía ser Jasper que la complacía en todo, cuando al fin dimos con una tienda que al parecer a la duende le gustaban los trajes que le sacaba el encargado de la tienda, nos hizo probar unos cuantos más y al fin dio con el de Jasper y el de Emmett, el mío no le seguía convenciendo seguimos buscando entramos en otra tienda que resultó ser Versace y taran según Alice aquí íbamos a encontrar el traje perfecto, el encargado le enseño todos los modelos disponibles me medí unos más y hasta que grito cuando salí del probador con uno.

"Este es, es perfecto" – gritó, "Hermanito te ves increíblemente guapo"

"Ay Alice dime que es este" – le dije suplicando, "Estoy pensando seriamente ir en vaqueros y camiseta"

"¡Edward Cullen!" – dijo, dándome un manotazo, "Vuelves a decir eso y vendrás de compras todo el fin de semana conmigo"

"No te atreverías" – desafié

"Oh si lo haría" – contestó con mirada desafiante.

"Eres un demonio" – dije

"Lo sé, por eso Jazz me ama por que soy linda" – dijo danzando hasta donde estaba Jasper sentándose en su regazo y dándole un beso.

"Asco" – dije, "me voy a cambiar, ya no soporto esta cosa"

En eso suena el móvil de Alice, debían ser las chicas, ya estaba extrañando demasiado a mi Bella.

"¿De verdad?, enseguida voy para allá" – dijo colgando la llamada.

"Lo siento chicos, me tengo que ir las chicas han encontrado los vestidos perfectos" – dijo, "Edward paga tu traje y nos vemos en la feria de la comida", dicho esto le dio un beso a Jasper y se fue en busca de las chicas, definitivamente Alice no tiene cura, luego recordé que tenía algo pendiente, pague mi traje y tome las bolsas.

"Hey chicos andando, tengo que ir a buscar algo" – dije

"¿Qué tienes que buscar?" – preguntó Jasper.

"Algo muy especial, no pregunten y vamos rápido antes de que nos encontremos con las chicas" – contesté.

Caminamos hasta una tienda menos mal no fue difícil conseguirla, los chicos me miraron y miraron a la tienda.

"¿Esta es la tienda que buscabas?" – preguntó Jasper

"Así es chicos" – dije

"¿De verdad estas seguro?" – dijo Emmett, "No andarás buscando una heladería o ¿algo así?"

Emmett y sus tonterías, "No busco dulces ni nada de eso, entremos y punto" – dije.

Entramos a la tienda y una chica muy amable nos atendido al entrar, "Hola Bienvenidos, ¿en que puedo ayudarlos? – dijo.

"_Por que nadie cree en mis palabras" – _musité…

_**En la mente de Bella.**_

Caminábamos juntas por todas las tiendas de vestidos teníamos que encontrar uno verdaderamente especial, era nuestra noche para brillar anhelaba el día de la graduación desde que entre a la universidad, los nervios, la ansiedad, la emoción solo se vivían una vez en la vida.

"Bella mira este vestido es hermoso" – dijo Rose

"Es lindo" – contesté

"Anda pruébatelo" – expresó

"Esta bien, pero si no me gusta como me queda esta descartado, ok" – le dije.

"Esta bien, anda mídetelo" – respondió

Salí del probador para que Rose lo viera, la verdad no me gustaba mucho, se me veía lindo pero no me sentía a gusto.

"Se te ve bien, pero no me gusta" – dijo, "toma este te va a gustar más, anda, anda"

Me metí de nuevo en el probador esta vez me pasó un vestido realmente lindo, el color era alucinante definitivamente este iba a ser mi vestido.

"Rose" – salí del probador.

"Bella te ves de maravilla" – dijo Alice dando saltitos, quien ya había llegado de compras con los chicos.

"¿Tu crees?, el color es genial" – dije

"Decidido nos llevamos este, me gusta" – dijo, volvió hasta el otro probador al parecer Rose estaba ahí, "Rose sal de ahí quiero verte"

Rosalie salio del probador lucía un vestido sencillo pero precioso se le veía fenomenal

"Hey me gusta ese, te queda bien" – dije

"Wow Rose, ese día los chicos que se cuiden los celos de Emmett no van a ser normales" – dijo entre risas Alice

"A mi me gusta, así que me lo llevo" – contestó, "Por cierto Alice ya buscaste el tuyo"

"Oh si aquí tengo varios, me los probaré a ver que tal" – dijo entrando a un probador.

Me cambié de ropa, mientras Rose hizo lo mismo, estábamos esperando que Alice saliera del probador creo que íbamos a tardar mas de lo que tardamos Rose y yo, se midió unos cuantos y ninguno le gusto, mi paciencia estaba empezando a bajar peligrosamente, Rose se ofreció ayudarla pero era inútil a la duende le iba a dar a un ataque si no conseguía su perfecto vestido, seguimos en este plan como media hora más hasta que lo consiguió, le quedaba perfecto según ella. Fuimos a la caja a pagar nuestras adquisiciones y fuimos al encuentro con los chicos que según Alice nos esperaban en la feria de comida.

"Vamos a comer algo y seguimos" – dijo Alice

"Que, ¿todavía falta?" – dije, "Yo me quiero ir a casa, estoy cansada"

"Por dios Bella, todavía nos faltan cosas, veamos: los zapatos, los accesorios, la lencería y unas cuantas cosas más"

Rodé los ojos, "La que… dijiste lencería, te pasas Alice"

"Bella, nunca sabes que va a pasar la noche de graduación, además ya somos chicas maduras" – dijo sacándome la lengua, mientras Rose se reía.

Definitivamente habíamos perdido a la duende, en la feria buscamos una mesa y no vimos a los chicos por ningún lado, ¿donde estarán extraño a mi Edward?...

"¿Donde demonios están?, se supone que nos iban a esperar aquí" – dijo Alice supongo que hablando con Edward por el móvil, "Esta bien, muévete" y colgó

"Están ocupados haciendo cosas de chicos, ya vienen para acá" – contestó antes de que le preguntara algo.

"¿Cosas de chicos?" – dije, eso si que es extraño pero bueno ya tendrán sus razones.

Buscamos una mesa para sentarnos a charlar y esperar a los chicos, la espera se estaba haciendo algo eterna, hasta que escuché una voz familiar.

"Yo muero de hambre, quiero comer" – dijo Emmett, sentándose al lado de Rose dándole un beso.

"Edward Cullen, como que derecho tardas tanto" – dijo Alice

"Ay enana, no molestes" – dijo Edward, sentándose a mi lado.

"Te extrañe mi preciosa novia" – me dijo, dándome un beso en los labios de esos besos dulces que me encantaban. Nos separamos por aire, bendito sea el aire quiero seguir besándolo.

"Bien chicos vamos a comer por que todavía nos faltan algunas cosas que comprar y después podemos ir a casa" – dijo Alice

Fuimos y compramos nuestra comida, comimos entre risas y bromas por parte de Emmett, Alice estaba al punto de gritar y salir corriendo, terminamos de comer para seguir con el tour de compras de Alice.

"Bien solo nos falta algunas cosas" – dijo Ali, "Entremos a esta tienda, estoy segura que encontraremos los zapatos"

Entramos a la tienda pasamos un buen rato midiéndonos zapatos, opte por llevar unos tacones no tan altos pero aceptables, Rose y Alice estaban buscando sus zapatos y me pareció oírlas gritar por haber encontrado los zapatos, mientras que los chicos solo se limitaban a vernos desfilar con nuestros tacones, salimos de la tienda con nuestras adquisiciones, rumbo a la ultima parada la que más me temía Victoria's Secret, la verdad me daba algo de vergüenza tener que comprar lencería bastante digamos atrevida delante de mi novio y sus amigos.

"Aquí estamos ultima parada" – dijo Rose

"¿Estas bromeando?" – dijo Edward, mirando la entrada a Victoria's Secret

"Así es" – dijo Alice, "Bueno allá tú sino quieres entrar, las chicas y yo necesitamos cosas de aquí y nos mediremos unas cuantas"

La cara de los chicos no tenia precio, era cómico verlos.

"Además" – agregó, "¿creo que no necesitamos su opinión o si?" lanzando risitas.

Podría jurar que en algún momento los chicos dejaron de respirar, se miraban unos a los otros, hasta que Emmett habló

"Yo si te acompaño cariño" – llevándose a Rose dentro de la tienda.

"Y bien Edward, Jasper" – dije

En vista de que ninguno se movió agarré a Alice del brazo "Vamonos Alice, no nos necesitan" – dije.

Nos disponíamos a entrar cuando sentí unos brazos que me agarraron por detrás, haciendo que soltara a Alice.

"No señorita, usted no va a medirse lencería, sin la supervisión de su novio" – dijo Edward en mi oído, su aliento golpeo mi oído haciendo estremecerme ahora la que no respiraba era yo.

"Si tu insistes" – le contesté en un susurro bajo y me arrastro a la tienda con él…

**

* * *

**

Que mala soy, como voy a dejarlo hasta aquí… así que les dejo el final a su imaginación…

**Gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y por supuesto gracias por esos maravillosos reviews que me alegran el día y mi vida, y por supuesto no olviden uno pequeñito de este capi, no cuesta nada dejarlo solo unos segunditos :)**

**XOXO estilo Emmett!**

He escrito un nuevo One Shot, me gustaría que pasaran y lo leyeran jejeje, se llama **Amor y Distancia**, espero que les guste…


	16. Graduación

**Los Personajes pertenecen a su Autora Stephenie Meyer. **

_**Graduación.**_

_**En la mente de Bella.**_

El gran día había llegado estaba realmente emocionada, hoy era la ceremonia de graduación, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios pero a la vez estaba extasiada, este día lo iba a recordar por el resto de mi vida, las chicas y yo acordamos vestirnos y peinarnos en casa de Alice mientras que los chicos iban a casa de Emmett y Jasper, tomé todas mis cosas y me encaminé hasta la casa, necesitaba apurarme si no quería que las chicas le dieran un ataque de pánico por llegar tarde.

Conduje calmadamente hasta casa de Alice, al llegar estaba esperándome en la entrada a su casa, definitivamente esta chica tenia un poder para ver el futuro o algo así, realmente daba miedo detrás de ella salió Rose tenían una sonrisa en sus rostros, lo cual me dio a pensar que estaba en serio peligro al quedar con ellas para arreglarnos, suspire y termine de aparcar.

"Bella, Bella" – dijo Alice saliendo a mi encuentro, "Ya era hora de que llegaras"

"Lo se Alice, perdón por los minutos de retraso" – dije defendiéndome, "Me siento muy nerviosa"

"Lo se, puedes creer que ya llegó el día" – dijo, "Nos divertiremos como nunca"

"Dame eso Bella" – dijo Rose, "Ven te ayudaré, vamos a la casa tenemos mucho que hacer…"

Entré a la casa extrañaba un poco estar aquí, hace días que no venía aquí me sentía cómoda deseaba en el fondo ver a mi novio, no le veía desde anoche cuando me dejo en el departamento para irse a descansar, me hubiese gustado que se quedara conmigo pero Alice no se lo permitió y de aquí a cuando la condenada duende podía mandar sobre nuestras vidas, es que era un peligro ambulante nadie puede con ella salvo Jasper es el único que puede controlar a esa fiera.

"Bien Bella, ve a tomar una ducha para empezar a arreglarte, quiero que luzcas increíble" – dijo la duende.

Puse una mueca de horror, "Genial lo que me hacía falta" – dije, "que mi propia cuñada me dijera fea"

"No es que seas fea tonta, hoy es nuestro día y tenemos que brillar como las celebridades" – concluyó.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, iré a ducharme" – mascullé, "Tonta Alice"

Rosalie estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse, no le veía lo gracioso me estaba empezando a impacientar, yo solo quería estar con mi novio y no lo podía ver hasta la ceremonia, esto es realmente frustrante.

Subí las escaleras y fui hasta el baño, me quedé sorprendida con lo que vi Alice había preparado la tina con un baño de espuma, había velas aromáticas y su olor inundaba el baño, se sentía tranquilo y relajante necesitaba ese baño de burbujas, metí los dedos en el agua y estaba caliente a una temperatura suficiente para conseguir relajarme, no pude evitar sentirme mal por haberle hablado así. Al lado del lavamanos estaba un ramo de rosas blancas con una roja en el centro, tenía una tarjeta con mi nombre, la tomé para leerla y tenía un mensaje de Edward

_Mi Bella, no puedo esperarte para verte en la ceremonia._

_Te amo cada día más._

_Edward._

Estos detalles son los que me hacían sonreír y a la vez llorar, como pude merecerme a un hombre como Edward, la vida sencillamente me lo envió para pasar mis días junto a él.

Me quité mi ropa y me metí a la tina buscando relajar todos mis músculos, cerré mis ojos e intenté relajarme me esperaba una tarde llena de nervios, ansiedad y felicidad, eran demasiadas emociones juntas, no pude evitar pensar que pasará después de graduarnos, que será de la vida de nosotros, que pasará entre Edward y yo, surgieron muchas preguntas en mi cabeza, pero en este momento no podía permitirme pensar en ello, tal vez mañana u otro día pero hoy no. Solo quiero disfrutar de mi día al máximo. No se cuanto tiempo estuve pensando en cosas, hasta que sentí que Rose entro al baño llamándome.

"Bella es hora de arreglarse, andando" – dijo, "nos queda poco tiempo para irnos"

"Voy Rose, dame unos minutos más" – contesté

Me salí de la tina, tome mi toalla y envolví mi cuerpo en ella, había una bata de baño muy linda colgada supuse que Alice la había puesto ahí, cuando llegué a la habitación parecía que había entrado a un salón de belleza tenía una cantidad infinita de maquillaje, planchas, rizadora de cabello y quien sabe cuantas cosas más.

Gemí al ver todo eso, de repente sentí miedo Alice y Rose estaban locas quien sabe que me iban a hacer conmigo. Pero lo principal en este momento era que terminaran rápido para salir de allí, empezaron a arreglarme se encargaron primero de mi cabello, luego mi maquillaje, cuando terminaron no podía creer lo que veía en el espejo era yo obvio pero transformada nunca imagine verme de esa forma me sentía bien pero a la vez sexy y radiante, no sabía que pasaba dentro de mí como para adularme de esa forma, acaso ellas habían puesto algo en mi baño de burbujas que me hacía pensar esas cosas?...

"Bella te ves preciosa" – dijo Rosalie, cuando examinaba mi reflejo

"Wow no creía que tenías esa belleza escondida cuñada" – dijo Alice, "Creo que Edward esta tarde va a tener que esconderte de los demás chicos"

"No es para tanto" – contesté, "Se que me veo bien, eso es todo, admito que me veo uhm digamos linda"

"Ja esa palabra se queda corta" – dijo entre risas Alice, "de todas formas no es nuestra opinión la que cuenta bueno solo un poco, la opinión mayor la tendrá mi hermanito bello"

No podía esperar ver a Edward, solo faltaban unas pocas horas para la ceremonia, Alice y Rose se fueron a arreglar y me dejaron en la habitación para que me terminara de vestir, encima de la cama estaba el juego de lencería que había escogido Edward el día que fuimos de compras al decir verdad era muy sexy podría jurar que en su mente estaba deseoso de quitármelo y yo menos que me iba a resistir que mi novio hiciera lo que más deseaba con mi cuerpo y yo con el suyo.

Me vestí con mi conjunto nuevo luego me puse mi vestido y los zapatos tomé mi toga y birrete y salí de la habitación a la espera de mis cuñadas no tardaron demasiado para unirse a mí ya todas listas para irnos a la ceremonia. Escuché a Alice hablando con uno de los chicos asumí que era Jasper diciéndole que nos veíamos allá en 20 minutos.

"Los chicos están llegando" – dijo Alice, brotaba demasiada emoción

"Genial que esperamos vamonos ya" – dije ya me estaba empezando a impacientar, necesitaba ver a mi novio.

"A ver Bella ¿cual es el apuro?" – preguntó Rose.

"Quiero ver a Edward" – admití

"Bueno nosotras también" – dijo entre risas, hice una mueca de horror al oír eso

"Oye lo siento" – dijo disculpándose, "También queremos ver a nuestros bombones, ya muero por quitarle ese traje a mi Emmy"

"Rose" – chillamos Alice y yo

"Demasiada información para mi cerebro, abstente de decir esas cosas en mi presencia" – dije

"Ay si mira quien lo dice, y tu que haces todas las noches con Edward ¿jugar a las cartas?" – dijo sacándome la lengua

"Vas a ver Rose" – dije, "vas a ver"

"ya chicas a nadie le importa que rayos hacen con sus novios por las noches además…" – dijo, "nadie es mas divino que mi Jasper"

"Cuando no tú" – dije riéndome, "Mejor vamonos antes de que nos agarre un torrente de hormonas secuestremos a nuestros novios y no vayamos a la ceremonia"

"Seh es lo mejor" – contestó Rose "iremos en mi carro"

"No, no iremos en nuestros carros he alquilado una limosina para nosotras y esta allá afuera esperándonos" – dijo Alice

"Vaya si que estas preparada para todo, eres genial Alice" – dije

"Lo se, ay ya larguémonos de aquí" – respondió.

Nos subimos a la limosina negra que nos esperaba, el chofer nos ayudo a entrar y nos encaminamos hacia el auditorio donde se iba a celebrar la ceremonia.

_**  
En la mente de Edward**_

Los chicos y yo nos habíamos arreglado unas pocas horas antes de la ceremonia mientras que las chicas estaban desde temprano arreglándose, había dejado un pequeño regalo en el baño de la casa espero que le hayan gustado las rosas, en nuestra cena de celebración le esperaba un regalo mayor. Cada vez estaba más ansioso por ver a Bella en su vestido Alice me había dicho que se le veía hermoso cualquier cosa que se pusiera le iba a quedar hermoso como ella mi dulce Bella. Después que estábamos listos nos venimos hasta el auditorio y aquí estoy esperando a que llegue mi doncella, vi como una limosina negra se acercaba podría imaginarme que esto era obra de mi hermana, se detuvo y el chofer se bajo para ayudar a las damas que salían de ella. Allí estaba Rose bajando, seguida por Alice y después mi Bella salí corriendo a su encuentro se veía mucho mas que hermosa en ese vestido, se veía radiante como una estrella.

"Mi hermosa y dulce Bella" – dije al tenerla frente a mi, ella sonrió note como se empezaba a ruborizar deslice suavemente mis pulgares por sus mejillas cuidando de no estropear su maquillaje adoraba cuando se ruborizaba de esa forma, cada día la amaba más y más. Besé suavemente sus labios, extrañaba su calido aliento dentro de mí boca ella gimió suave en mis labios me permitió adentrarme un poco más en su boca profundizando nuestro beso. Noté que teníamos público por que alguien nos sacó de nuestra burbuja de amor.

"Tortolitos contrólense" – dijo Jasper, los demás estallaron en risas.

Los fulminé con la mirada odiaban cuando me hacían detenerme al besar a mi novia hermosa.

"Ya no es para tanto hermanito, recuerda que hoy es nuestro día y debemos disfrutarlo al máximo" – dijo la enana, "así que por que no vamos a ubicarnos, nuestros padres deben estar dentro del auditorio"

Nos dirigimos al auditorio, Bella y yo entrelazamos nuestras manos podía notar que estaba algo nerviosa eran los nervios de la ceremonia, habían muchas emociones juntas no pude evitar sentirme un poco nervioso también. Se escuchaba mucha algarabía dentro del auditorio asumí que mis padres ya habían llegado, aunque no se nos permitía verles hasta que no culminara el acto.

El tiempo comenzó a pasar de prisa, los encargados de acomodarnos nos organizaron por facultades desdichadamente tuve que alejarme de Bella ya que ella se graduaba de Arte y fotografía junto con su amiga Ángela, Rose y Alice se graduaban de Diseño de modas, Jasper de Psicología mientras que Emmett y yo nos graduábamos de Periodismo deportivo.

La ceremonia comenzó con la tradicional entrada de todas las autoridades de la Universidad, luego entramos todos los graduandos estuve buscando con la mirada a mis padres y logre verles un poco lejos pero allí estaban muy orgullosos de sus hijos que hoy culminaban una meta más en su vida. Todo transcurrió con ligera rapidez llego la hora de subir a buscar nuestros diplomas no pude evitar sonreír enormemente cuando llamaron a Bella a buscar el suyo se veía tan linda y radiante, Alice y Rose se lucieron al subir, mi hermana y sus típicos saltitos de bailarina creí que se iba a caer, pero no fue así tuvo demasiada suerte.

Cuando llegó mi turno subí al estrado sintiéndome orgulloso de todo lo que había logrado pero sobre todo lo que me esperaba después de este día, hoy le propondría a Isabella que pasara el resto de su vida conmigo, no quiero a otra mujer en mi vida solo la quiero a ella, a más que nadie en el mundo.

Cuando acabo la entrega de diplomas, dieron los respectivos discursos de despedida deseándonos lo mejor de aquí en adelante en nuestras vidas y éxito profesional, cuando culminó el discurso del representante de nuestra promoción con ello lanzamos nuestros birretes al aire, con esto dimos culminada nuestra etapa de _vida universitaria_.

_**  
En la mente de Bella**_

No podía creerlo aquí acababa nuestra vida como universitarios nos esperaba un mundo nuevo, nuevas metas, nuevas responsabilidades, realmente me empezaba a asustar este nuevo mundo no podría enfrentarme a nada sola sin alguien que estuviera conmigo para ayudarme y ser mi soporte en todo, no quería pensar que iba a pasar entre Edward y yo, me destrozaría en el fondo que llegáramos a romper, el había empezado a buscar empleo pocos días después de haber acabado las clases, mi plan era montar mi propio estudio fotográfico en mi apartamento era algo grande pero me servía mientras buscaba un sitio más espacioso donde montar mi estudio, supongo que seguiríamos siendo novios mientras estuviéramos cerca uno del otro. "Ya no pienses en eso todavía no ha terminado la ceremonia y ya estas pensando en tonterías, mejor respira profundo y concéntrate" reprimiéndome a mi misma.

Culminaron los discursos era hora de lanzar nuestros birretes al aire, no pude evitar derramar unas lágrimas aquí acababa mi vida universitaria no me arrepiento de nada salvo de una cosa haber conocido a Jake, lo odio con toda mi alma nunca pensé que podía llegar a odiar a alguien de esa forma pero él solo trajo lágrimas, engaños y tragedia no podía llegar a pensar que una persona podía vengarse de esa forma, de pensar que estuve a punto de perder a mi Edward por culpa de el, ojala lo llegara a pagar bien caro, sacudí mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos tristes de mi cabeza. Cuando siento que alguien me abraza por detrás era él, mi vida y mi amor para siempre.

"Felicidades mi dulce Bella, ya eres profesional" – susurro en mi oído, me gire para quedar frente a él.

"Felicidades a ti también mi amor" – dije, levantándome un poco hacia su rostro, adivino que estaba buscando sus labios, rozo sus labios con los míos antes de fundirnos en un apasionado beso, nos separamos para buscar aire mi respiración era algo agitada solo él provocaba eso en mí.

"Te amo mi Bella" – dijo al recuperar su respiración

"Yo también te amo Edward" – dije, fundiéndonos en otro beso.

"Awww que lindos se ven" – dijo una voz muy familiar que retumbó en mi mente, volteé lentamente para mirar de donde provenían la voz y ahí estaba mi madre con mi padre habían visto todo, quería que la tierra me tragara y no me devolviera. Me solté del abrazo de Edward parecía in poco nervioso con la presencia de Charlie.

"Mamá" – chillé demasiado alto

"Mi hija ya estas graduada" – dijo abrazándome, "Este es el día más feliz de toda mi vida"

"Gracias mamá" – contesté

"Bells cariño ya eres toda una profesional con un gran futuro por delante" – dijo Charlie con algo de autoridad en su voz.

"Gracias papá, estoy feliz por todo lo que he logrado" – dije

"Felicidades cariño" – dijo Renée dirigiéndose a Edward

"Gracias Sra. Swan" – contestó

"Felicidades muchacho" – dijo Charlie

"Muchas gracias Sr. Swan" – respondió, estrechándole la mano.

Hubo un incomodo silencio esto me estaba matando, vi como Charlie le lanzaba miradas a Edward como si él estuviera cometiendo un delito conmigo. Rompí el silencio

"Bueno nos vamos a casa de Alice y Edward a nuestra celebración vienen con nosotros, ¿verdad?" – pregunté.

"Seguro cariño" – contestó mi madre.

"Bella yo te veo en casa voy a buscar a los demás" – me dijo Edward, antes de irse me lancé a sus labios buscando un pequeño beso, si ya antes mis padres nos habían visto para que ocultarlo ya lo hecho esta hecho. Se alejo con grandes pasos en busca de mi cuñada, me encogí de hombros al ver la expresión de Papá literalmente me estaba asesinando en su mente. Creo que fui un poco malvada al hacer eso, no me preocupo por nada él es mi novio y lo amo con todas mis fuerzas.

"Y bien nos vamos" – dije sonriendo

"Si claro, claro cariño" – contestó mamá

Fuimos a buscar el carro había mucha gente por los alrededores, salude y felicité a unos que me encontré por el camino, llegamos hasta el coche me subí deseando que el día pasara rápido hoy mis padres iban a conocer a los de Edward oficialmente, estaba asustada y ya iba a entrar en pánico pero quien no adoraría a Esme y a Carlisle son excelentes padres me comprendieron y me apoyaron en todo momento, mejor regalo imposible. Llegamos hasta la casa y me baje del coche, Emmett y Rosalie ya habían llegado al igual que Jasper y Alice, solo faltaban Edward y sus padres deduje que venían en su carro por que el volvo estaba estacionado a un lado de la casa. Les presente a mis padres a los demás y ellos estaban encantados de conocer a Charlie y a Renée temía por mi vida cuando conocieran a los padres de Edward, gemí cuando vi que se acercaba un flamante Mercedes Guardián Negro supuse que era de los padres de Edward el momento de la verdad había llegado. Edward se bajo primero y ayudo a bajar a su madre tan caballero como siempre mi amor, suspire bajo. Carlisle bajo después con una sonrisa en su rostro se acercaron hasta donde estábamos y Esme me abrazo

"Felicidades Bella" – dijo abrazandome.

"Gracias Esme" – contesté alegremente

"Serás la mejor fotógrafa del mundo" – afirmó

"Felicidades Bella, estoy muy orgulloso de ti" – dijo Carlisle, era un padre adorable al igual que su hijo.

"Gracias Carlisle" – sonreí

Era el momento de la verdad, "Esme, Carlisle quiero que conozcan a mis padres Renée y Charlie Swan" – dije pausado, "mamá papá ellos son los padres de Edward"

"Mucho gusto en conocerles" – contestó Esme

"Es un placer conocer a los padres de Edward" – dijo Renée

"Encantado de conocerlos" – dijo Charlie estrechándole la mano a Carlisle.

"Creo que ya la peor parte paso", dijo Edward en un susurro bajo no había notado que estaba parado detrás de mi, sonreí ante el hecho definitivamente lo peor ya había pasado, no creo que surja algo peor o ¿si?. Deseché la idea de mi cabeza y sentí que Edward me abrazaba por detrás y depositaba un beso en mi cabeza.

"Anda vamos adentro con los demás" – dijo mientras caminábamos abrazados.

En el patio trasero de la casa Alice se había encargado de adornar todo con motivo de graduación habían algunos arreglos florales y unos adornos de graduación todo era sencillo pero lindo. Emmett, Jasper y Edward se encargaron de la parrilla, Alice les grito que si dañaban sus trajes los iba a torturar con todo un fin de semana de compras, nosotras no hicimos más que reír ante la amenaza. Carlisle y Charlie conversaban animadamente, Renée y Esme estaban en la cocina preparando algunas cosas, me sentía feliz por todo lo que sucedía a mí alrededor.

_**  
En la mente de Edward**_

Cada vez me sentía más ansioso y expectante quería que todo saliera como lo había planeado, los chicos y yo teníamos todo bajo control en la parrilla, estábamos asando todo lo que habíamos preparado, en eso Jasper nota que estoy nervioso.

"Edward ¿estas bien?, te noto nervioso"

"Si lo estoy" – contesté, "Todavía no se si ella va a aceptar"

"Claro que lo va a hacer" – dijo, "ella te ama"

"Lo se Jasper eso no lo discuto" – dije, "¿pero no será muy de prisa?, mira apenas acabamos de graduarnos y siento que no puedo vivir sin ella"

"En el amor no importa nada, solo importan ustedes dos, ustedes se aman y no pueden vivir uno sin el otro" – contestó, "Esta en ti tomar esa decisión de querer pasar el resto de tu vida con ella"

"Gracias Jasper por ayudarme"

"De nada Edward, para eso somos cuñados" – dijo entre risas, eso era verdad aparte de cuñados lo veía como un hermano al igual que Emmett volteamos a ver a las chicas que estaban charlando animadamente, ellas nos vieron y nos lanzaron un beso cada una, sentí que mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente en mi pecho brotaba de amor por ella. Había llegado la hora, deje a Jasper y a Emmett a cargo de la comida y fui por mi Bella.

"Señoritas" – dije en tono caballeroso, "Ruego que me presten a esta hermosa doncella por unos minutos"

Vi como Bella me dedico una sonrisa mientras extendía mi mano para tomar la suya, ella la tomo y me siguió hasta la casa en el camino nos topamos con nuestras respectivas madres que charlaban en la cocina, lleve a Bella hasta mi habitación antes de entrar le pedí que cerrara los ojos.

"Bella amor si no cierras los ojos, no será una sorpresa" – dije

"y si me caigo por tener los ojos cerrados" – contestó

"No permitiré que te caigas" – respondí.

Tape sus ojos con mis manos y la guíe hasta dentro de la habitación, ella aspiro el perfume que inundaba olía a rosas, había colocado pétalos en la cama y el piso habían adornos florales por todo el cuarto caminamos hasta llegar a una de las paredes de mi cuarto la puse frente a ella, sonreí cuando la tenía justo al frente.

"Bien Bella, prometeme que vas a tener los ojos cerrados cuando quite mis manos, de acuerdo"

"De acuerdo, lo que no entiendo es que me estas ocultando" – contestó

Poco a poco fui quitando las manos de sus ojos y rápidamente metí la mano en mi bolsillo sacando la cajita con el anillo de compromiso. Me pare detrás de ella y le susurré al oído "abre tus ojos lentamente", ella se estremeció un poco al oír mis palabras y abrió los ojos cuando leyó lo que había escrito en la pared _"Isabella quieres casarte conmigo"_ lanzó un grito y se volteó a verme allí estaba yo arrodillado sosteniendo la cajita en mi mano.

"Isabella Marie Swan, te amo con toda mi vida y mi corazón, no concibo una vida sin ti eres la mujer que ocupa mi mente, mi alma y mi ser. Señalé la pared con mi cabeza y finalmente dije ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

"Oh dios Edward esto es…", empezó a respirar entrecortadamente unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, "esto es… maravilloso, si, si quiero casarme contigo" – dijo emocionada.

Tome su mano entre las mías y deslice el anillo por su dedo le quedaba a la perfección, la tome entre mis brazos y la abracé tan fuerte como mi cuerpo lo permitía nos fundimos en un beso cargado de amor, ese beso sello nuestro amor ahora ella iba a ser mi esposa, mi mujer para siempre…

Nos separamos juntando nuestras frentes mirándonos a los ojos, sentí que mi mundo estaba completo junto a ella este era el día más feliz de toda mi vida, no solo me había graduado sino que también la mujer más hermosa del mundo había aceptado casarse conmigo, no podía esperar para darles la noticia a nuestra familia y amigos, después de unos minutos comtemplandonos uno al otro.

"Bajamos para dar la noticia?" – pregunté

"Si claro no puedo esperar, todos van a estar muy contentos en especial tu hermana ya la veo planeando la boda" – dijo entre risas.

"Oh Alice" – suspiré, Ella río más fuerte.

"Edward, esta habitación esta realmente adorable" – dijo, "¿crees que nos extrañen un poco más?"

Abrí los ojos captando el doble sentido de sus palabras, me estaba incitando a pensar en cosas prohibidas en este momento, me tomé un segundo para respirar una gran bocanada de aire y contenerme de tomar a mi prometida y hacerla mía de nuevo. Salto hasta mi besando mis labios con fuerza, enrolló sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas la sostuve mientras profundizaba mas nuestro beso, la apoye contra la pared besándonos apasionadamente subí mis manos por sus muslos la sentí gemir contra mis labios adoraba hacer esto en ella, me excitaba cada vez más, estaba deseoso de ella quería probar su piel. Enredo sus manos en mi cabello provocando sensaciones delirantes la sentía más pegada contra mí. Pero no podía hacer esto ahora, no en este momento nuestra familia y amigos estaban abajo, de seguro preguntándose donde estaremos metidos. Me separé jadeando y odiándome por haber cortado el beso.

"Será mejor que bajemos nos deben estar extrañando" – dije, ella gruño por haber acabado nuestro momento, "Pero te prometo que esta noche vas a ser mía solo mía"

Una sonrisa curvo sus labios, "No puedo esperar, tal vez te guste lo que vas a ver" – dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Me sentí desfallecer en ese momento, si era yo el que quería provocar algo en ella me salió al revés ella me lo provocó a mí, no veía la hora en que todos se fueran para estar solo con ella. Bajamos por las escaleras hasta el patio trasero y nos paramos en la puerta todos estaban afuera, note a Bella algo nerviosa nos miramos por unos segundos y salimos a dar la noticia.

"Familia, Amigos" – dije, "Bella y yo tenemos noticias que darles"

Todos se voltearon a vernos y me sentí más nervioso, Emmett y Jasper sonreían, ellos ya sabían todo pero los demás no. Entonces Bella habló

"Edward y yo nos vamos a casar" – dijo, mostrando su anillo.

A continuación lo que paso no tiene nombre, Alice y Rose gritaron de emoción, Jasper y Emmett chocaron las manos en el aire, mis padres estaban felices por la noticia mi madre estaba al borde de las lagrimas, Charlie estaba en shock mientras que Renée celebraba con las chicas. Después salieron a felicitarnos, Alice no paraba de parlotear todo lo que iba a usar en la boda desde el vestido hasta los arreglos, Bella tenía razón con respecto a mi hermana ella era imparable.

Después de las felicitaciones y algarabía, brindamos con champaña y nos desearon lo mejor en esta nueva etapa de nuestras vidas, yo más feliz no podía estar, tome mi copa y le acerque una a Bella.

"Salud amor, por nuestra nueva vida como futuro marido y mujer, te amo"

"Salud yo también te amo, no veo la hora de ser tu esposa" – dijo, tomando de su copa para luego mis labios.

Entre brindis y alegría pasamos el día con las personas que más amábamos en nuestras vidas. No veía la hora de ver a mi Bella vestida de novia.

**

* * *

**

Hola a todas perdón pero no haber actualizado antes, tenia ideas para este capi y cuando las escribía no me gustaban así que espero que les guste este capitulo han sido casi 14 hojas de Word pero valen la pena no?

**Los vestidos, trajes y el anillo están en mi perfil.**

**Gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos, a sus alertas y a todo por supuesto no olviden un review please ;)**

**XOXO estilo Emmett!**


	17. Despedida de Solteros

**Los Personajes pertenecen a su Autora Stephenie Meyer.  
**_**Disculpen las palabras, no quiero ofender a nadie en este capi.**_

_**Despedida de Solteros**_

**En la mente de Edward.**

Debí haber estado loco al haber aceptado que mis amigos me hayan organizado una despedida de soltero, no es que me oponga a una fiesta pero ya las de este tipo las cosas se salen de manos, no quería pensar si las chicas iban a organizar una para Bella, estos días habían sido de caos y locura con mi madre, Alice y Rose era más que suficiente. Bella tenía casi todo para la boda y en mi caso pues también tenía todo gracias a la duende que se había encargado de ayudarme a escoger todo para ese gran día no veía la hora de llegar a la iglesia y ver a mi adorada prometida vestida de novia caminando hacía mi donde íbamos a sellar nuestro amor.

Los chicos me convencieron al final y me deje llevar a un bar a "tomarnos unas cervezas", yo no quería de verdad esta despedida pero eran mis amigos no podía desilusionarlos, odiaba pensar que Bella tuviera una fiesta de estas, siempre se salían de control y eso me desesperaba e incluso me carcomía por dentro. Tan solo el hecho de pensar que venga un tipo haciéndose pasar por policía o bombero cuando en realidad son esos chicos que trabajan como strippers seguramente para seducirla y hacerle caer a sus "encantos", si las chicas se atrevían a llevarle uno para su salida mi rabia no iba a ser normal, no permito que nadie toque a mi Bella.

"Animo Edward, ¿en que demonios piensas?, tienes que quitar esa cara" – dijo Emmett, "tienes cara de que alguien te va a robar algo"

"Pues si alguien va a robarme a Bella" – contesté, ambos estallaron en risas.

"Nadie va a robar a la novia" – dijo Jasper, ahogando la risa.

"Muy gracioso" – contesté, "las chicas son un peligro y si intentan llevarla a un club de strippers?"

Ambos pusieron una mueca de horror y después volvieron a reír, haciendo que me enojara más de lo que estaba, ya casi echaba humo por los oídos.

"Lo siento Edward" – dijo Jasper

"Si Eddie lo lamentamos" – dijo Emmett

"No me llames así, hasta cuando te lo digo" – contesté.

"Ya, ya vamos se nos hace tarde, la noche es joven aún así que andando" – dijo Jasper

Estos dos me están ocultando algo estoy seguro por que tanto interés en salir, subimos al jeep de Emmett y nos fuimos a un bar al que nos gustaba ir a relajarnos y pasarla bien, solo que esta noche extrañaba mucho a mi prometida siempre veníamos cuando nos sentíamos estresados por la universidad, aparcamos cuando llegamos a la puerta nos dejaron pasar. Fuimos a la barra por unas cervezas a Emmett se le ocurrió brindar,

"Por nuestro amigo que se lanza al agua por que ha encontrado su laguna personal" – dijo

"Oh por dios calla" – dije, "solo limítate a decir salud por los novios y ya"

"Espera, a ver donde quede? ah si" – murmuró, "por que Jasper y yo te deseamos lo mejor en este vida de suicidio, digo de matrimonio"

Rodé los ojos al escuchar esas palabras, este chico esta loco de la cabeza.

"Salud" – finalizó

"Salud, creo" – dije

"Oh vamos sabes que es bromeando" – dijo Jasper, "sabes como es Emmett"

"Anda Edward dime que no es el discurso más gracioso que hayas oído" – dijo Emmett

"Si es gracioso, pero no te metas con mi matrimonio, mi Bella es sagrada" – defendí

"Así que te casas con ella, eh?" – dijo una voz que reconocí inmediatamente, "pensé que había quedado claras las cosas entre nosotros pero veo que no"

Me giré para encarar a ese imbécil, nuestro ajuste de cuentas esta a punto a saldarse. Esta vez no dejaré que salga ileso, me pagara toda y cada una de las heridas que me causo.

"¿Que quieres Black?" – dije, "Acaso estas celoso por que yo tengo a Bella y tú, a esta?, mirando a la chica que no acompañaba no era mas que una prostituta.

"Mira Cullen, cuídate o la vas a pasar peor" – dijo

"Sabes no te tengo miedo, la vez pasada andabas acompañado" – dije, "y por hoy andas solo, ah por cierto yo ando bien acompañado", Emmett capto al instante mi indirecta al igual que Jasper, se tensaron al oír mis palabras estaban dispuestos a dar pelea.

"No te temo Cullen" – dijo, "puedo pelear solo"

"Y bien, ¿saldamos nuestra cuenta?" – contesté, "o solo eres un cachorrito que tiene miedo"

"No te la tolero Cullen" – dijo antes de lanzarme un golpe directo a mi cara. Actúe rápidamente para esquivar el golpe y le propiné uno justo en el estomago, me daba igual si me echaban del bar pero no iba a dejarme de este imbécil.

"Esta es para que no te metas conmigo" – dije, "y mucho menos con mi prometida"

Pero Emmett no se contuvo y le propino un golpe en la cara, lanzándolo lejos, "esta es para que no te vuelvas a meterte con mi hermano"

Me quedé sorprendido ante su reacción jamás pensé que iba a actuar de esa forma.

"Vámonos de aquí" – dijo Jasper

Emmett quería seguir utilizándolo como saco de boxeo, pero lo mejor era salir de ahí ya tuvimos mucho por esta noche. Al menos espero que ese perro no se vuelva a acercar a Bella y a mí, caminamos fuera del bar hasta llegar al jeep antes de subir quería hablar con los chicos.

"Chicos gracias por lo que hicieron, de verdad"

"De nada Edward, ya vimos que ese imbécil es un cobarde no quiero imaginar lo mucho que sufría Bella al estar con él" – dijo Jasper

"Lo se, ella era feliz hasta descubrió que la engañaba" – dije, "por favor quiero pedirles que no mencionen nada a Bella"

"No te preocupes nada saldrá de nosotros" – dijo Jasper

"Seguro Edward, es más por que no regresamos y le damos un par de golpes más a lo mejor no le quedo claro" – dijo Emmett

"Ya calma niño boxeador, que pensará Rose si te metes en problemas" – dije

"Tienes razón, mejor vamos a casa" – contestó

Nos montamos en el Jeep, Emmett condujo a gran velocidad hasta la casa. Jasper se la paso en todo el camino enviando mensajes de texto me imagino que a Alice, yo estaba loco por ver a mi Bella y saber que estaba bien, quería protegerla de ese perro que andaba suelto por ahí.

_**  
En la mente de Bella.**_

Me estaba preparando para mi despedida de soltera, era una gran sorpresa la que le iba a dar a Edward, el se oponía a esta despedida por que decía que las cosas siempre se iban de las manos pero esta vez no va a ser así, ¿creo?.

Tomé el sexy conjunto de lencería que me ayudo a escoger Alice y Rose, me quedaba perfecto, estaba ansiosa por que Edward lo viera, Alice se encargo de ordenar la sala de su casa y ambientarla al estilo Bar, mientras que Rose se encargaba de las bebidas y de improvisar unas cortinas. Era una fiesta sencilla solo nosotros seis no me apetecía que viniera gente que ni siquiera conozco a una reunión tan íntima. La idea era que los chicos fueran a un bar por unas cervezas y cuando todo estuviera listo, ellos regresarían a casa con el pretexto de que Rose necesitaba ayuda para algo y entonces antes de entrar Alice le iba a vendar los ojos a Edward para arrastrarlo hasta la silla frente a las cortinas, deseaba que todo saliera como lo habíamos planeado.

Los minutos pasaban y los chicos no llegaban a lo mejor ya venían en camino solo debía ser un poco paciente nada más. Mientras seguía esperando Rose me dio un trago de tequila para calmarme.

"Tómatelo Bella te sentirás mejor"

"Gracias Rose, me hará bien" – contesté, tome el trago y sentí el liquido caliente recorrer mi garganta me dio una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, estaba empezando a sentir su efecto.

En eso escucho el jeep de Emmett estaban llegando a casa, Alice salió corriendo a la puerta, Rose y yo nos fuimos hasta detrás de las cortinas para ocultarme, encendió el equipo colocando música suave de fondo. Estaba empezando a arder en deseo cuando escuche la canción ella terminó de ordenar todo, yo solo esperé hasta que Alice me hiciera una señal, no pude evitar reír al escuchar los gritos de mi prometido luchando contra su hermana para colocarse la venda, asumo que al final accedió por que se escucho un silencio largo y las risitas de Alice, asome mi cabeza por la cortina y vi que venía arrastrando a Edward y detrás de ellos venían Emmett y Jasper ambos me guiñaron un ojo significaba que ya era hora, allí estaba mi amor sentado en la silla con cara de confusión en su rostro.

Empezó a sonar la música en el ambiente aunque aún dudaba que canción utilizar, me decidí a última por una que había escuchado en una película que vimos la otra noche, total la idea era que Edward le gustara, tenía ya todo listo, le hice una señal a Rose y esta acciono el equipo de sonido.

_Step inside, walk this way_

_You and me babe, Hey, hey!  
_

Alice le quito la venda a Edward de los ojos, las cortinas se abrieron y allí estaba yo preparada para hacer esta la mejor noche. Vi como Edward abría los ojos como platos, mientras que las chicas saltaban de la emoción, Emmett y Jasper me enfundaban ánimos.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_

_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_

_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_

_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_

_Television lover, baby, go all night_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah  
_

Cada vez mis movimientos eran coordinados de acuerdo a la canción, había tomado clases con una bailarina profesional quería que todo saliera perfecto.

_Hey!_

_C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up  
_

Empecé a bailar alrededor de Edward, lo rodeé con mi cuerpo mientras subía y bajaba, moviendo mis caderas sensualmente.

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_

_From my head to my feet yeah  
_

Me senté a horcajadas en su regazo subiendo y bajando, moviendo adelante y atrás mi cuerpo, me acerque con mi pecho casi en su cara y lo besé rápidamente me levante y giré.

_Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!_

_Crazy little woman in a one man show_

_Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love_

_Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little_

_Tease a little more_

_Easy operator come a knockin' on my door_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah_

_Take a bottle, shake it up _

_Break the bubble, break it up_

Seguí bailando Rosalie me alcanzó un trago de tequila y un pedazo de limón, me acerque lentamente hasta a él y con mi dedo le hice señas para que se acercara mas a mí y coloqué el limón en sus labios mientras que me lanzaba el trago y con mis labios le quité el limón, él gimió en mi boca.

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet_

_From my head to my feet yeah  
_

Lancé el vaso y el limón lejos, Edward me agarró y me plantó un beso, me sentía en el cielo cuando lo besaba, me separe sino me iba a quedar pegada a él toda la noche y no iba a terminar mi actuación.

_You got the peaches, I got the cream_

_Sweet to taste, saccharine_

_'Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet_

_From my head, my head, to my feet_

_Do you take sugar? one lump or two?_

_Take a bottle, shake it up _

_Break the bubble, break it up_

Le di mi espalda y me empecé a bajar con mis piernas algo abiertas, le estaba dando una magnifica vista de mi espalda y de mi trasero, era gracioso pero a la vez estaba incitándolo a más, deseaba que esta noche me hiciera suya de nuevo, subí lentamente provocando los chiflidos de los chicos y gritos en las chicas, esto realmente estaba funcionando sonreí para mi misma.

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_C'mon fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Oh, I can't get enough_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Oh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Get it, come get it_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_Ooh_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Yeah! Sugar me!_

Finalicé la canción sentándome en sus piernas y halando su cabello suavemente hacia atrás, besando su cuello hasta arrancar su camisa, su prominente erección me golpeaba las piernas se sentía tan duro, solo yo provocaba esas reacciones en él.

"Te amo mi amor, espero que te haya gustado" – dije, me levante de sus piernas pero antes de lograr mi cometido me atrajo hasta él y me dio un apasionado beso que me hizo derretirme en sus brazos, quería más y más pero nuestros amigos empezaron a silbar y a aplaudir. Me sentí orgullosa de mi misión, era algo pequeño pero sabía que a Edward le iba a gustar, a los hombres no les gustan las strippers para su despedida de soltero pues mejor regalo que este no puede pedir.

"Estuviste genial mi amor, ahora si no te importa me gustaría seguir la fiesta en la intimidad de mi habitación" – dijo

Gemí al oír eso, su erección me rozaba en mi entrepierna estaba deseosa quería saborear su cuerpo.

"Pero los chicos están aquí, me ayudaron mucho, sigamos la fiesta un rato y después vamos a tu habitación" – dije

"Te amo mi Bella, no veo la hora de que seas mía una vez más" – susurró en mi oído.

Me acerqué a sus labios, "Yo también te amo" – dije mordiendo su labio inferior y dándole un beso fugaz.

"Bella has estado genial" – gritó Alice

"Wow Bella si que te tomaste las clases en serio" – dijo Rosalie, "Has estado magnifica"

"Gracias chicas" – contesté

"Bella, wow me dejas sin palabras" – dijo Emmett, "Edward eres un tipo con suerte"

Edward me abrazó posesivamente, "ella es mía" – dijo

Los demás se echaron a reír, me encantaba que estuvieran todos aquí celebrando esta noche nuestra despedida como solteros, tome una bata para cubrirme un poco, bailamos un rato, tomamos algunos tragos la pasamos bien hasta entrada la noche. Emmett se fue con Rosalie a su casa, mientras que Alice se fue a casa con Jasper, eso significaba que Edward y yo nos habíamos quedado solos, me mordí el labio inferior al darme cuenta eso significa una cosa, noche de sexo y amor con Edward. Al irse estos últimos Edward me atrajo a él en un deseoso beso, las sensaciones que había sentido con el baile volvieron a mi con mas fuerza, quería estar con él ya no aguantaba más.

Subimos hasta su habitación, me alzó y yo enrosque mis piernas en su cintura podía sentir su erección rozando mi sexo me encantaba esa sensación enviaba olas de placer por todo mi cuerpo, comencé a quitarle su camisa mientras que él se deshacía de mi bata, admiró mi conjunto por un segundo quitó mi brasiere con bastante agilidad dejándome desnuda de cintura para arriba, me recostó contra la pared y empezó a besar mis labios para ir bajando lentamente a mi cuello ladeé la cabeza para darle un mejor acceso, gemidos escapaban de mi boca sus labios hacían un trabajo maravilloso, deje de pensar cuando llegó a mis senos donde los beso y chupo con su cálida boca dejando rastros de saliva en el camino, mi respiración cada vez era más entrecortada, baje mis manos para quitar sus pantalones me costo un poco pero al final lo logré.

Me llevó hasta la cama y me tendió en ella, lo atraje a mi besándolo con más fuerza mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo las mías se enredaron en su sedoso cabello, bajo hasta mis caderas y con las yemas de sus dedos deslizó mi panties junto con las medias sus dedos volvieron a subir hasta encontrarse con mi sexo, empezó a darme un suave y lento masaje haciendo que me moviera junto a él esto realmente me hacía enloquecer, pero esta vez yo quería saborearlo a él. Lo atraje hasta mi besándolo de nuevo e hice que cambiáramos de posición me coloque a horcajadas y empecé a besar su cuello bajando hasta llegar a su perfecto y duro pecho seguí mi camino hasta toparme con el elástico de sus bóxers y con mis dientes empecé a bajarlo me ayude un poco con los dedos, al ver su erección gemí estaba muy excitado, subí moviéndome por su cuerpo y tomé su miembro entre mis manos y empecé a chupar, lamer y besar cada parte de él sus gemidos eran cada vez mas fuertes y su voz se hacia mas ronca, "Oh dios, Bella"

Sus manos me guiaban mientras que mi boca recorría su miembro de arriba abajo, seguí estimulándolo más hasta que sentí que me atrajo a el en un beso, lo senté apoyando su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama y me senté sobre él, su miembro me penetro de un solo golpe empecé a balancearme con él debajo, mi respiración era frenética sus gemidos eran mas fuertes, seguí hasta que sentí mi liberación en un orgasmo único él se libero unos segundos más tarde, me quede dentro de él mientras nuestras respiraciones volvían a la normalidad, nos besamos un rato más hasta que caímos en la cama uno junto al otro.

"Esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, gracias por este regalo amor" – dijo

"Me alegra que te haya gustado amor, gracias por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo" – contesté

"Eres lo que más amo en el mundo mi Bella" – dijo

Me besó una vez más antes de acomodarnos para descansar, nos esperaba una larga semana antes de la boda, sonreí por que ya quedaban pocos días para ser la Señora Cullen…

**

* * *

**

Hola a todas mil perdón por actualizar tarde no tengo excusas, bueno si una me fui de viaje la semana que paso y no llevé mi notebook conmigo así que imaginen la cosa, espero que este capi les guste no se si**quedo bien, ustedes dirán jeje, con respecto a lo de arriba no quiero ofender a nadie ni a nada con las palabras que para mi son altisonantes como prostituta y demás no me gustan esas palabras para nada esto es sin ofender a nadie allá cada quien con lo suyo. Espero que haya quedado claro y bueno les notifico que solo queda el capitulo final que es obvio **_**La boda**_** nos vemos!**

**La canción es Pour Sugar on me de Def Leppard. El traje de Bella esta en mi perfil.**

Gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos, a sus alertas, por supuesto no olviden un review please ;)

**XOXO estilo Emmett!**


	18. El día más feliz de nuestras vidas

**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bueno mis chicas (no se si hay chicos) Lo bueno se hace esperar, siento mucho la demora he tenido muchas ocupaciones, depresiones y a ello sumado que acabo de encontrar un trabajo así que ya saben como es la cosa, sino pregúntenle a mi cuñada **_**Isabella-Swan-C**_** gracias amiga por apoyarme cuando te necesité en todo momento, te dedico este capi.**

**Recomendación musical: cuando lleguen a la parte de la ceremonia escuchen si tienen la canción **_**I Wanna Grow Old With You de Westlife.**_

_**

* * *

**_

El día más feliz de nuestras vidas

_**Bella POV**_

Después de casi cuatro meses de preparación, ya teníamos todo para nuestra boda Edward y yo por decisión unánime decidimos casarnos en la playa, habíamos escogido tres destinos posibles para hacerla pero dejamos la decisión al azar, llamamos a Alice para que escogiera uno de los tres sobres que habíamos dejado encima de la mesa cada uno con un papel escrito por dentro y ella era la _mano inocente _que se encargaría de escoger nuestro sitio de bodas, yo la verdad no quería nada del otro mundo solo algo sencillo con la familia y los buenos amigos. Cuando mi futura cuñada revolvió un poco los sobres desordenándolos, escogió el sobre ganador no podíamos creer el destino se trataba de Los Roques, había escuchado algo acerca de esa isla sus paisajes eran maravillosos todo para una boda de ensueños.

Mis padres y los padres de Edward estaban de acuerdo que hiciéramos la boda en la playa, mi padre aún se mostraba un poco reacio en cuanto a los preparativos pero a final acepto mi compromiso, cada vez que lo veía me regalaba una sonrisa haciendo que mi mundo se encogiera, amaba cuando me sonreía.

El día más ansiado para una chica había llegado, hoy es mi boda con el amor de mi vida, el dueño de mi corazón y mi mundo Edward. Los preparativos fueron increíbles no voy a negarlo, las chicas y yo la pasamos tan bien era demasiado loco pensarlo, cada una teníamos en nuestro poder una lista de todo lo que debíamos comprar y hacer antes de que llegara el gran día, me sorprendí cuando me disponía a escribirla Alice y Rosalie tenían una en sus manos, ellas en ciertos momentos me inspiraban miedo.

_**Flashback**_

"Bella ¿que haces?" – pregunto Alice

"Aquí voy a hacer la lista de lo que tengo que comprar y hacer antes de la boda" – respondí

"No es necesario" – contestó

"Rayos Alice ¿pretendes que me acuerde de todo o que?"

"No tonta Bella" – dijo Rosalie, "Eso es literalmente imposible son demasiadas cosas"

"Pues resulta que tus mejores amigas vienen a salvarte, ten tómala" – dijo tendiéndome un papel frente a mis ojos, me quede helada al leer todo lo que decía.

"Pero Alice, Rose, ¿Cómo? ¿De donde la sacaron?" – pregunte

Ambas se encogieron de hombros, al parecer desde hace mucho ellas también tenían planeada su boda solo les faltaba el novio, espera ¿eso ya no lo tienen?

"Bueno la hicimos hace tiempo cuando estudiábamos en la secundaria" –contesto Alice

"Wow, increíble" – contesté, "de verdad chicas se los agradezco mucho, bueno supongo que es hora de hacer todo lo de la lista, ¿no?"

"Eso significa, que iremos de compras" – gritaron ambas a la vez, dando saltos por toda la habitación.

"Ustedes no tienen cura" – dije, "Gracias por todo, esto es genial ya muero por que llegue el día"

"De nada Bella, para eso somos amigas y ahora vamos a ser cuñadas" – dijo Alice.

Rodé mis ojos ante el comentario, "Cierto lo había olvidado" – bromeé

Alice me dio un empujón y Rosalie la siguió, realmente éramos muy unidas nada podía separar nuestra amistad.

Esa tarde hicimos parte de la lista eso incluía buscar el vestido de novia, los accesorios y la lencería gemí al pensar en eso, las chicas se rieron ante mi reacción con las prendas en mis manos. No se por que en ese momento sentí que me estaba ruborizando, a pesar de que ya había pasado con Edward noches increíblemente maravillosas, no sabía que esperar en mi luna de miel.

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Para la ocasión contratamos a una agencia de festejos que se encargo de decorar todo el ambiente para la ceremonia, los chicos se arreglarían en una de las habitaciones mientras que las chicas y yo en la otra, a medida que pasaban los minutos más nerviosa me sentía quería que todo saliera bien, pero Alice no me ayudaba en nada y para nada con mis nervios, me estaba volviendo loca yo intentaba relajarme pero no podía era inútil. Estaba dando vueltas por todo el cuarto buscando algo que no recuerdo…

"Alice y Rose, que se supone que estoy buscando" – pregunté

"Bella cálmate" – dijo Rose, "Debes estar tranquila, necesitamos que te quedes en un solo sitio para poder arreglarte"

"Pero chicas, se supone que estoy buscando algo…"

"Pero nada Bella, quieta aquí" – dijo Alice señalando una silla a su lado.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo" – farfullé

Alice trabajo en mi maquillaje solo me aplico una sombra suave en los parpados, coloco rímel en mis pestañas a prueba de agua sabía que en algún momento de la ceremonia iba a derramar algunas lagrimas, me aplico rubor finalizo con brillo rosa claro en mis labios. Rosalie trabajaba en mi cabello haciendo rizos en mi cabello, lo recogió de lado varios mechones caían a los lados de mi cara me sentía una princesa.

Las chicas me ayudaron a vestirme con mi traje de novia era perfecto, ya tenía todo mi ajuar solo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ver a mi prometido y futuro esposo al final del altar esperándome para convertirnos en marido y mujer ante los ojos de Dios, nuestra familia y amigos.

_**Edward POV**_

Contaba los minutos, los pocos que me quedaban como soltero ansiaba ser ya el esposo de mi hermosa Bella, la mujer de mi vida, mi luz, mi todo. Los chicos y yo estábamos arreglándonos para la ceremonia creo que mejor lugar en el mundo para celebrar nuestra boda era imposible, sabía que mi prometida amaba la playa y esta era la ocasión perfecta para estar juntos y compartir el resto de nuestras vidas.

"Oye Edward, de verdad tenemos que usar esta ropa" – preguntó Emmett, "Me siento un poco ridículo"

"Dios Emmett, quéjate con Alice no conmigo" – respondí

Jasper empezó a reírse con histeria, solo él soportaba ponerse la ropa que Alice generalmente escogía para nosotros, no podía quedarme atrás y me reí de mi respuesta.

Emmett nos lanzó una mirada furiosa, maldiciendo por lo bajo "Estúpida enana me la vas a pagar" – alcancé a escuchar

Seguía nervioso, nada del mundo iba a calmarme o eso creía. En eso alguien toca la puerta, afuera estaba un mesonero con unos tragos en una bandeja, los dejo en la mesa de la habitación y se fue.

"¿Que es esto?" – pregunté

"Bueno Edward, asumo que estas muy nervioso por que lo siento" – dijo Jasper

"No preguntes" – murmuro Emmett

"Pedí estos tragos para que te ayude a calmarte un poco" – contestó

Tome uno de los tragos de la bandeja y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

"Por tu nueva vida junto a la mujer que amas" – brindo Jasper

"Por Eddie y Bells" – dijo Emmett

Rodé los ojos ante nuestros apodos, odiaba que me llamaran Eddie.

"Salud" – dijimos los tres al mismo tiempo.

El trago era suave lo suficiente para calmar un poco mis nervios, impacientemente miré el reloj de nuevo y ya casi iba a ser la hora de la ceremonia.

"Vámonos es hora" – dije, no puede evitar que se me escapara un suspiro pronto sería el esposo de Isabella, la mujer que amo con cada fibra de mi ser.

Salimos hasta la playa estaba empezando a atardecer, todo estaba decorado exquisitamente gracias a las chicas, ellas sabían que Bella no quería nada pomposo solo algo sencillo y estar rodeada de nuestra familia y algunos amigos. Las chicas se aparecieron eso significaba que Bella venía en camino, esperaba con ansias verla en su traje de novia, tome a mi madre del brazo el acepto gustosamente se veía radiante en su vestido color verde. Caminamos hasta el altar que habían dispuesto para la boda, sentí la fina arena en mis pies Bella y yo habíamos acordado ir descalzos que sentido tenia usar zapatos en la playa, besé a mi madre en la mejilla quien estaba conteniendo las lagrimas y fue a sentarse con papá.

Alice camino por el pasillo junto con Jasper le siguieron Rosalie y Emmett, ambos se veían bien en sus trajes, estaba agradecido por tener amigos increíbles como ellos. Comenzó las notas musicales de la marcha nupcial, allí estaba la mujer de mi vida vestida de novia, estaba realmente hermosa más de lo que ya era, caminaba con pasos suaves y seguros al lado de su padre Charlie, quien poco a poco fue aceptando nuestra unión tuve que asegurarle al menos unas mil veces que no iba a lastimar a Bella, que ella era mi vida ahora y no iba a dejarla jamás.

Ella llegó sonriente al altar le devolví una sonrisa torcida sabía que la amaba, solo quiero hacerla feliz por el resto de nuestras vidas pronto seríamos marido y mujer, su padre la dejo frente a mí gentilmente tome su brazo y dimos un paso hasta quedar frente al sacerdote, Charlie se sentó junto a Renée quien ya estaba derramando algunas lagrimas.

El sacerdote inició la ceremonia con unas palabras de bienvenida, "Estamos reunidos aquí porque Edward e Isabella se quieren y quieren que ese amor sea cada vez más fuerte y los una toda su vida", no pude evitar mirar a Bella y perderme en sus ojos chocolate, esos ojos que cada noche acompañaban mis sueños.

Cuando el sacerdote llegó al consentimiento de nuestro matrimonio, no podía dejar de sonreír era el momento de la verdad, el sacerdote nos ayudó a proclamar nuestros consentimientos.

"Isabella, te quiero a ti y te tomo por mujer, y me comprometo a hacer crecer nuestro amor día a día, a esforzarme siempre, pase lo que pase, y a trabajar juntos por el futuro que esperamos, para que nuestras vidas lleguen a ser estímulo de alegría y de esperanza para todos y nuestro matrimonio sea señal de la presencia de Dios entre los hombres, por eso yo, Edward, te acepto a ti Isabella como mi esposa y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida."

Era el turno de Isabella, ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

"Edward te quiero a ti y te tomo por esposo, y me comprometo a hacer crecer nuestro amor día a día, a esforzarme siempre, pase lo que pase, y a trabajar juntos por el futuro que esperamos, para que nuestras vidas lleguen a ser estímulo de alegría y de esperanza para todos y nuestro matrimonio sea señal de la presencia de Dios entre los hombres, por eso yo, Isabella te acepto a ti Edward como mi esposo y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida."

El sacerdote bendijo los anillos, me pasó uno empecé a decir las palabras que me unirían a Bella para siempre.

"Isabella., recibe esta alianza, en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti.

En el nombre del Padre y del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo" – dije deslizando el anillo por su dedo.

Bella tomó el anillo de manos del sacerdote estaba nerviosa, ambos lo estábamos me sonrió antes de pronunciar las palabras.

"Edward., recibe esta alianza, en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti.

En el nombre del Padre y del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo" – dijo deslizando el anillo por mi dedo.

"Por del poder que me confiere la iglesia los declaro marido y mujer" – dijo el sacerdote, "ahora puedes besar a la novia"

Mire por un segundo a los ojos de mi Bella antes de encontrar sus labios con los míos en un beso cargado de amor, había deseado este día hace mucho y aquí estamos oficialmente somos marido y mujer. El sacerdote finalizó diciendo "Les presento al Sr. y la Sra. Cullen"

Nos separamos en busca del preciado aire, los demás nos aplaudían mientras les regalábamos una sonrisa de felicidad, quería gritarle al mundo que Isabella Swan ahora es mi esposa. Nuestras madres estaban llorando de la alegría, Alice y Rose no se quedaron atrás, una lluvia de arroz y pétalos nos cubrió a ambos mientras nos íbamos a nuestra pequeña recepción, había hecho realidad mi deseo casarme con la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

_**Bella POV**_

Este día era lo mejor que me había pasado en mi vida, amaba con todas mis fuerzas y mi alma a mi esposo Edward, sonaba tan sexy la palabra esposo ahora Edward era mío y de más nadie. Cuando llegamos a la recepción allí estaban nuestros familiares y algunos amigos que vinieron para compartir con nosotros este momento único en nuestras vidas.

"Denle la bienvenida a los nuevos Esposos Edward e Isabella Cullen" – dijo Alice por un micrófono.

Miré a Edward a los ojos por unos segundos y busqué sus labios, lo ansiaba demasiado sus besos eran mi adicción como una especie de droga sana, empezaron a sonar los acordes de la canción que había escogido para bailar junto a mi amado esposo.

_A new __day has come_

_A new day has come_

Hoy comenzaba un nuevo día para mí junto a Edward, nos habíamos convertido en marido y mujer.

_I was waiting for so long_

_For a miracle to come_

_Everyone told me to be strong_

_Hold on and don't shed a tear_

En mi vida había pasado por tantas cosas, mi ruptura con Jacob me había dejado marcada, su traición y engaño. Mis amigas me decían que fuera fuerte que en el mundo había alguien para mí y ese era mi Edward.

_Through the darkness and good times_

_I knew I'd make it through_

_And the world thought I'd had it all_

_But I was waiting for you_

Recuerdo cuando llegó a mi vida para quedarse y no irse jamás, hizo de mi vida un cuento de hadas hermoso, alejo las pesadillas y todo lo malo que me había sucedido.

_Hush now I see a light in the sky_

_Oh it's almost blinding me_

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_

_Let it fill my soul and drown my tears_

_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun_

_A new __day__ has come_

Mi vida fue inmensamente iluminada con su presencia, me hizo sentir amada, querida, deseada en todo momento.

_When it was dark now there's light_

_Where there was pain now's there's joy_

_Where there was weakness I found my strength_

_All in the eyes of a boy_

La oscuridad, el dolor, las lagrimas todo desapareció de mi vida, no se que hubiese pasado si no lo hubiera conocido.

Me perdí en sus ojos esmeralda mientras bailábamos la canción.

_Hush now I see a light in the sky_

_Oh it's almost blinding me_

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Let the rain come down and wash away my tears_

_Let it fill my soul and drown my tears_

_Let it shatter the walls for a new sun_

_A new __day__ has come_

El ahora era mi mundo, no quería separarme de él ahora y nunca, era mi ángel que había bajado del cielo para estar junto a mí.

_Hush now I see a light in your eyes_

_All in the eyes of a boy_

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love_

_I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love_

_Hush now_

_A new day_

El amor de mi vida se había convertido en mi esposo, ahora estábamos unidos por siempre y para siempre.

Cuando la melodía acabo no pude evitarlo y solté algunas lagrimas, Edward me miró a los ojos por un segundo, rozo sus labios con los míos

"Te amo Bella y no me cansaré de decírtelo" – dijo.

"Yo te amo aún mas Edward, mi ángel" – dije, nos besamos profundamente con amor, estábamos en nuestra burbuja personal hasta que Rosalie nos interrumpió.

"Bella no acapares el novio para ti sola" – dijo entre risas.

Sonreí ante el comentario de mi amiga, colocaron otra canción seguimos bailando, Edward bailo con su madre mientras yo bailaba con mi padre, después me toco bailar con Carlisle y a Edward con Renée, Jasper y Emmett no desaprovecharon la oportunidad y también baile con ellos, Alice se divertía con su hermano bailando, era ágil con sus movimientos de bailarina.

Pasamos gran parte de la noche bailando y bromeando entre nosotros, recordando algunas anécdotas de nuestra vida. Cortamos el pastel el cual estaba delicioso, le unte betún a Edward en sus mejillas y lo lamí pareció disfrutar de la sensación, después había llegado la hora de lanzar el ramo y el liguero fueron momentos únicos, Rosalie ganó el ramo mientras que Jasper gano el liguero la cara de Rose cuando Jasper tuvo que ponerle el liguero fue única.

"Bella, esto es incomodo" – dijo en un susurro, solamente yo la escuchaba

"Nada de incomodo, eres una tonta" – contesté, "Jasper es tu amigo"

"Ay que pensará Emmy" – murmuró.

"Olvídalo es solo un juego, ni que fueras a hacer el amor con él" – dije riéndome.

Rose abrió los ojos como platos y se ruborizó por el comentario, nunca la había visto tan ruborizada.

"Tonta Bella, esta me las pagas"

"Oh si claro, ya veremos es solo un liguero" – le recordé.

Jasper procedió a colocarle el liguero a Rose por su pierna usando sus dientes, estaba de un atrevido en el niño, Alice lo único que hacia era reírse y tomar fotografías como loca, este momento se lo iba a recordar de por vida, a Emmett la escena se le hacía graciosa.

Edward estaba a mi lado abrazándome por la cintura mientras veíamos el momento, alcé la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos destellaban amor y deseo, estaba deseosa por estar esta noche con él.

"Bueno chicos es hora de que nos marchemos, mi esposa adorada y yo debemos descansar un poco antes de partir a nuestro viaje por Europa" – dijo Edward, besando mi cabeza.

"Tienes razón, necesitamos descansar" – dije.

Nos despedimos de nuestros padres y amigos, caminamos por la orilla de la playa antes de irnos a nuestra habitación, cuando llegamos me levanto en brazos, me besó antes de entrar cuando abrió la puerta y entramos la suite de luna de miel era hermosa, teníamos una botella de champaña fría esperando por nosotros, había velas por toda la habitación, pétalos de rosas esparcidos en todos lados, allí en la cama habían muchos más la cual era grande y espaciosa, mi esposo me bajo de sus brazos hasta quedar frente a él, nos miramos por unos segundos hasta encontrar nuestros labios en un beso fuerte y deseoso, nos separamos jadeando. Edward tomo mi mano y me guió hasta la mesa donde destapo la champaña, la sirvió en dos copas me dio una

"Por nuestra nueva vida de casados" – dijo

"Por nuestro futuro" – contesté.

Chocamos las copas y bebimos, admiré el cuarto una vez más realmente mi esposo me sorprendía con estos gestos, no podía creer que yo mereciera a este hombre, era mi pecado hecho hombre.

"Me pregunto que pasara por la cabecita de mi esposa" – dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos, mientras besaba mi cabello bajando por el lóbulo de mi oreja haciendo camino hasta llegar a mi cuello, donde estaba besando con fervor

No pude evitarlo y deje escapar un gemido suave, sentí que las piernas me estaban empezando a fallar, Edward me tomo por la cintura y me pego más a él, su mano libre recorría mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, llegó hasta la parte de atrás de mi vestido de novia donde bajo el cierre despojándome del mismo que cayo silenciosamente al suelo, se mordió el labio cuando vio mi conjunto de lencería que había comprado con las chicas.

"Estas divinamente exquisita" – dijo con voz ronca, estaba excitado.

"Y tú tienes demasiada ropa" – dije con voz sensual

Empecé a quitarle la camisa, pude apreciar su duro pecho el cual me encantaba besar y acariciar, lentamente baje hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón el cual quite ya que estorbaba demasiado, gemí cuando vi su erección estaba listo y preparado para mí.

El me atrajo hacía él besándome con suavidad para luego profundizar nuestros besos, cuando su lengua y la mía se encontraron danzaban juntas era un baile único, fuimos caminando poco a poco hasta la cama donde me recostó sin romper nuestro beso.

Me sentía sin aire, fue despojándome de mi conjunto hasta dejarme completamente desnuda ante sus ojos, mi respiración cada vez era más fuerte y jadeante, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo él se quito el bóxer quedando desnudo. Estaba lista para que entrara en mí, sentía la necesidad y el deseo de tenerlo dentro de mí.

Esa noche no tuvimos sexo desenfrenado como en otras ocasiones, hicimos el amor entregándonos por completo uno al otro, llenando nuestros cuerpos de amor y pasión, esta era una de las tantas noches que iba a pasar junto a Edward por el resto de mis días.

"Te amo mi Edward" – dije

"Te amo mi Bella" – dijo besándome una vez más, esa noche hicimos el amor hasta que caímos en un profundo sueño, abrazándonos uno al otro donde las mantas cubrían nuestros cuerpos perlados en sudor después de amarnos.

**

* * *

**

Hola a todas espero que les haya gustado la boda, quedo linda ¿no?, bueno estaba debatiéndome donde hacerla obvio que amo y adoro la playa así que me dije hey por que no la hacemos en mi país, admito que mi cuñada Isabella tuvo que ver en la decisión y esta demás de decir que Los Roques posee unas playas realmente hermosas, busquen por google ;) aunque aún no he tenido la oportunidad de ir me han comentado que es una maravilla y que para luna de miel uhmm mejor no digo nada por que voy a empezar a imaginarme cosas con mi Jasper jajaja, nos vemos en otra ocasión si tengo tiempo les regalo el epilogo pronto empezaré a trabajar y espero vivir cuando empiece lo bueno.

**Como siempre los trajes están en mi perfil.**

**La canción del baile es **_**A new day has come **_**de**_** Celine Dion.**_

**Mil millones de **_**Gracias**_** por seguir esta historia, por los reviews, las alertas y todo, aprecio mucho todo de verdad.**

**XOXO estilo Emmett.**

**Review please ;)**


	19. Epilogo

**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Epilogo**_

_**Dos Años después.**_

_**En la mente de Bella.**_

Desde que nos casamos mi vida estaba completa, me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Era increíble el tiempo que pasábamos juntos, durante un año vivimos en un cómodo apartamento en Phoenix el que solo éramos Edward y yo, casi todas las noches nos embriagábamos de amor, deseo, ternura y pasión. Con el pasar de los meses cada vez estábamos cerca de conseguir nuestra estabilidad económica, profesional e incluso familiar.

Juntamos nuestros ahorros y compramos una hermosa casa, a pesar de que Edward quería comprarla el solo no se lo permití, éramos pareja no podía dejar que él corriera con todos los gastos, pero tuve que ceder a la hora de amueblarla su madre Esme dijo que ella se encargaría de todo junto a la duende de Alice.

Mi carrera como fotógrafo iba en ascenso, una revista prestigiosa me había contratado así que tuve la oportunidad de retratar algunas portadas y hacer sesiones de fotos con artistas importantes era mi sueño hecho realidad, esto era todo lo quería en mi vida aparte de Edward.

Mientras que Edward y Emmett trabajaban juntos en una revista deportiva, el trabajo era bastante agotador según ellos tuvieron la oportunidad de viajar por todo el territorio e ir a ciudades que nunca habían soñado ir, odiaba quedarme sola pero Rose siempre venía a hacerme compañía mientras se derrumbaba comiendo helado y extrañando a Emmett, después de un tiempo ellos tenían pensado seriamente fundar su propio periódico deportivo, querían independizarse.

Alice y Rose trabajaban para un casa de modas, siempre solicitaba sus servicios a la hora de mis sesiones de fotos, ellas traían la ropa de acuerdo al tema de la sesión y los clientes quedaban encantados con la ropa, en varias ocasiones ellos mismos pedían que las chicas les diseñara algunos trajes para sus eventos de alfombra roja.

Jasper abrió su propio consultorio amaba su carrera y por supuesto a la pequeña Alice ambos tenían un hermoso bebé de 4 meses era idéntico a su padre, pero con la energía de su madre, ellos se casaron 6 meses después de mi boda, a pesar que Alice es una adicta a las fiestas creí que su boda iba a ser sencilla pero esta no fue la excepción fue realmente hermosa y lujosa, ella estaba radiante con su vestido diseñado por Rose, mientras unos meses antes Emmett le había pedido matrimonio a Rose y acordaron casarse cuando él tuviera la independencia que siempre había querido en su trabajo, no quería que nadie les interrumpiera su luna de miel y bueno poco tiempo después ellos estaban en la dulce espera se podría decir que después de la boda estos chicos no perdieron el tiempo, también querían a un pequeño a quien mimar y consentir.

Sonreía al hecho de que todos estábamos juntos éramos una gran familia, nada nos podía separar, al mudarnos a nuestra nueva casa hicimos una pequeña fiesta para nuestros amigos allí aprovechamos para darle una nueva noticia a todos.

_**Flashback**_

Estábamos reunidos en el patio trasero de nuestra nueva casa, era adorable, era todo lo que siempre había soñado un gran jardín, muchas flores y una pequeña piscina, solo faltaba algo para llenar nuestras vidas de dicha y amor más de que ya nos profesábamos uno al otro.

Suspiré fuertemente antes de pararme en la puerta que daba al patio podía verlos a todos reír, charlar y a los chicos intentando cocinar en la parrilla, días atrás había ido al médico estaba realmente cansada y me sentía mal, unas nauseas increíbles se apoderaban de mi cuerpo recordaba en más de una ocasión haber salido corriendo al baño, preocupada decidí hacerme unos exámenes y estos habían confirmado mis sospechas.

"Bella, amor" – gritó Edward, mientras cocinaba con Jasper y Emmett

Sonreí al hecho de verlo con ese sexy delantal que cubría su ropa, quería sentir su piel contra la mía una vez más. Caminé hasta ellos, era hora de dar las nuevas noticias.

"Ehm… quisiera decirles algo" – dije, tenía el sobre con los resultados escondidos bajo la manga de mi chaqueta.

"¿Qué es Bella?" – preguntó Jasper

"Bueno, Edward y yo tenemos nuevas noticias" – dije, Edward aún no sabía nada.

"Ah si" – dijo Edward, mirándome con el ceño fruncido, no tenía idea de nada.

"¡Oh!" – dijo Alice saltando de emoción, "dime que creo que es lo que es"

Asentí dándole la razón, ella y sus intentos de adivina.

"Edward y yo estamos esperando un hijo" – respondí, acercándome a él y tendiéndole el sobre en sus manos.

Él estaba en shock por la noticia, no podía creerlo, las chicas empezaron a saltar de alegría, mientras que Emmett y Jasper sonreían.

"Te amo mi Bella, este es el mejor regalo que la vida me ha dado después de ti" – dijo abrazándome con cuidado, luego sus manos fueron a mi vientre.

"Felicidades papá" – susurré en sus labios antes de besarlo.

Él correspondió el beso suavemente, hasta que sentí que empezó a subir de tono amaba cuando me besaba sin control y pasión, jadeé cuando sentí que su lengua acariciaba la mía. Empecé a escuchar silbidos y gritos por parte de todos, estaban celebrando nuestra noticia, a regañadientes nos separamos.

"Felicidades mamá" – dijo con su adorable sonrisa, con su frente pegada a la mía. "Te amo tanto mi Bella"

"Yo también te amo mi Edward" – dije.

Pasamos la mejor tarde en mucho tiempo, nuestras vidas ahora estaban completas habíamos logrado nuestros sueños, ahora todas íbamos a ser madres bueno salvo por la duende ella nos ganó primero, no puede evitar sonreír al ver como ambos padres mimaban a su pequeño Daniel.

_**Fin del flashback**_

_**Meses después.**_

Los meses siguientes a mi embarazo transcurrieron de forma digamos "normal", los antojos eran increíbles pero el que más sufría era mi pobre Edward una noche tuve que levantarlo de la cama ya que mi barriga no me permitía moverme mucho entre la casa, pidiéndole otro de mis antojos nocturnos quería comer helado con galletas de chocolate, una vez se me antojo comer manzanas con sal, extraño pero cierto, para nada por que al final mi cuerpo devolvió todo. Él con todo y su cara de sueño me buscaba los antojos, por dentro me hacía sentir mal por levantarlo de madrugada.

Edward se había visto en la obligación de dejar por un tiempo su trabajo, aunque en realidad Emmett había quedado a cargo por que los dos lograron fundar su propio periódico aún así tenían muchas obligaciones y compromisos, sin embargo al pobre Emmett también le tocaba sufrir por que el embarazo de Rosalie era ehm digamos un poco más liado que el mío, ella tenía antojos a cada rato pero lo peor de todo era que ella tenía unas ganas enormes de tener sexo a cada rato, el pobre Emmett solo la complacía cuando podía, él temía hacerle daño a la bebé su medico se los había explicado pero aún no entendían como ella podía tener tantas ganas, yo deseaba que no ocurriera lo mismo en mí, bueno no podría negar que a veces en las noches tenía sueños húmedos con Edward, que en más de una ocasión acabe despertándolo para tener que saciar mis ganas, pero él siempre se negaba por miedo a hacerle daño a nuestro bebé. Mi frustración iba a llegar a límites insospechados, pero él siempre buscaba la forma de complacerme.

Mi embarazo llegaba a su final la verdad me sentía ansiosa, me moría por tener a mi pequeña Marie Antoinette en mis brazos, después de tanto pensar el nombre de nuestra hija, después que el ultrasonido nos confirmó que íbamos a tener una hermosa niña fuerte y sana. Escogimos este nombre cuando Edward y yo alquilamos la película _Marie Antoinette,_ amaba ver las películas de época eran mi fascinación, el vestuario, los peinados todo era fabuloso.

_**Flashback**_

"Me gusta" – dije

"¿Qué te gusta Amor?" – preguntó Edward

"Ese nombre, para nuestra hija" – dije

"¿Marie Antoinette?" – dijo

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" – pregunté, enarcando una ceja.

"Bueno no discuto de hecho me gusta, pero por favor que ruega que nuestra hija no salga de malcriada como ella" – contestó, señalando el televisor momentos en el que la futura reina despilfarraba el dinero en costosas telas, joyas y zapatos.

"Bueno de eso nos encargaremos, pero no la dejes sola con Alice mucho tiempo" – reí

Él se rió, "Oye hablas de mi hermana y la tía de esta hermosa bebé que está por nacer"

"Lo sé, no te preocupes ella será la niña más bella del mundo" – dije, rozando sus labios

"Por supuesto que lo será, te amo mi Bella"

"Yo también te amo mi ángel hermoso"…

_**Fin del flashback**_

Los dolores me habían empezado temprano por la mañana, creí que esto iba a ser fácil pero no me equivoque esto duele y mucho, en parte siempre he sido un poco miedosa para el dolor pero juraría que estaba viendo estrellas, cuando entre en trabajo de parto, Edward me llevo lo más rápido posible para el hospital, condujo como un loco la verdad yo ni siquiera estaba pendiente, ya que lo único que hacia era gritar del dolor, intente respirar como me habían enseñado en las clases pre- parto pero no me podía ni concentrar.

"Edward, amor a dios siento que voy a explotar" – dije con la respiración agitada.

"Calma amor, ya la doctora esta por llegar" – contesto, mientras sostenía mi mano.

"Bella vamos a llevarte a quirófano, ya has dilatado lo suficiente, tu bebé esta en camino" – dijo una enfermera

Me trasladaron a quirófano mientras que Edward se colocaba la ropa quirúrgica para entrar conmigo, después lo sentí sosteniendo mi mano de nuevo era reconfortante.

"Respira amor" – dijo

"Lo hago, Edward pero esto duele demasiado" – dije

Me estaba empezando a impacientar, el dolor cada vez era más fuerte.

"Bien Bella, estas lista para pujar" – dijo la Doctora.

"Si, estoy lista"

"Bien a la cuenta de tres, vamos, uno, dos, tres puja"

No se de donde empecé a sacar fuerzas para pujar, me empezaba a sentir agotada y sin fuerzas a medida que pujaba más y más. Tenía que aguantar por mi bebita y por el hombre que amaba, estaba a mi lado sosteniendo cada vez más fuerte mi mano.

"Vamos Bella, respira y puja una vez más ya casi estamos listas"

Tome una pequeña bocanada de aire y puje con todas mis fuerzas, sentí que se me fue el mundo cuando escuche su llanto, esa era _nuestra_ bebé Marie Antoinette la enfermera la acercó hasta nosotros, la tenía en mis brazos era rosadita con un cabello color bronce y unos ojos color chocolate como los míos.

"Es tan hermosa" – dije, mientras se me escapaban unas lagrimas.

"Hola Marie" – dijo Edward con voz paternal, "Eres la bebé más hermosa del mundo al igual que tu madre".

Luego vino la enfermera y se la llevó hasta una cunita cerca para realizarle los chequeos de rutina y vestirla.

"Te amo tanto" – me dijo Edward

"Yo también te amo y te amaré para siempre" – contesté, "me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo"

"Y tu el hombre más feliz del mundo" – dijo, dándome un pequeño beso.

Después de sufrir tantas cosas en mi vida, no podía creer que acababa de dar a luz a una hermosa hija, fruto de nuestro amor. Mis sueños se habían hecho realidad, tenía un trabajo increíble, unos padres y suegros que eran dedicados y compresivos, amigos maravillosos y excepcionales, un esposo amoroso al que amaba con todas mis fuerzas y ahora mi vida se iluminó con nuestra hija, definitivamente _mi vida universitaria_ fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida…

_**

* * *

**_

Bueno primero que nada este epilogo ha sido un poco modificado con respecto al original, solo le agregue unas cosas más no fue demasiado. Lo juro por Jasper jajaja no, no debo jurar en su nombre que mente tan loca la mía…

_**Aclaratorias:**_

_**Bueno gracias a MiriCullen por el review es cierto había omitido unas pequeñas cosas que en medio de todo olvide escribirlas creo que me concentre demasiado en Edward y Bella jajaja, bueno linda espero haberte aclarado todas tu dudas y a las demás también. Y Tienes razón el nombre se escucha mas bonito en ingles. ;)**_

_**Otra cosa: por allí me pidieron publicar el otro final pero les soy sincera ese final es extraño y un poquito raro solo les doy una pista para que vean que es extraño (embarazo + ustedes saben que!) no cuadra mucho la cosa eh?! Se los adverti jajaja, gracias a todas por los reviews.**_

**Bueno después de tanto debatir con mi yo interior xD y una amiga creo que me quedo con este final, de hecho había escrito dos finales (son casi iguales) el otro me lo reservo para mí por que es extraño y raro… Y pues por decisión unánime me he quedado con este, espero que les guste. **

**Mil gracias por leer mi primera historia, agradezco enormemente todos los reviews que dejaron a lo largo, por las alertas y favoritos y todo no saben cuan feliz me hacen.**

**XOXO ;)**

**¿Dudas, opiniones, reclamos o algo más? ****Dirigirse por favor al review this story/chapter ;D**

**Muchas gracias, atte. La Gerencia xD**


	20. Epilogo Original

**Los personajes pertenecen a su autora Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Epilogo **_

_**En realidad no es un epilogo alternativo, este el es epilogo original el que no subí por que como había dicho es extraño y raro pero ustedes son mis jueces, ya ustedes dirán que tal? aunque lo confieso amé más si es posible a Edward ya verán por que!! Bueno el honor se lo concedo a MiriCullen quien fue que me animo a subirlo.**_

_**Si no te gusta el sexo combinado con embarazo no creo que debas leer, aunque no es tan explicito después de todo.**_

* * *

_**Dos Años después.**_

_**En la mente de Bella.**_

Desde que nos casamos mi vida estaba completa, me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Era increíble el tiempo que pasábamos juntos, durante un año vivimos en un cómodo apartamento en Phoenix el que solo éramos Edward y yo, casi todas las noches nos embriagábamos de amor, deseo, ternura y pasión. Con el pasar de los meses cada vez estábamos cerca de conseguir nuestra estabilidad económica, profesional e incluso familiar.

Juntamos nuestros ahorros y compramos una hermosa casa, a pesar de que Edward quería comprarla el solo no se lo permití, éramos pareja no podía dejar que él corriera con todos los gastos, pero tuve que ceder a la hora de amueblarla su madre Esme dijo que ella se encargaría de todo junto a la duende de Alice.

Mi carrera como fotógrafo iba en ascenso, una revista prestigiosa me había contratado así que tuve la oportunidad de retratar algunas portadas y hacer sesiones de fotos con artistas importantes era mi sueño hecho realidad, esto era todo lo quería en mi vida aparte de Edward.

Mientras que Edward y Emmett trabajaban juntos en una revista deportiva, el trabajo era bastante agotador según ellos tuvieron la oportunidad de viajar por todo el territorio e ir a ciudades que nunca habían soñado ir, odiaba quedarme sola pero Rose siempre venía a hacerme compañía mientras se derrumbaba comiendo helado y extrañando a Emmett, después de un tiempo ellos tenían pensado seriamente fundar su propio periódico deportivo, querían independizarse.

Alice y Rose trabajaban para un casa de modas, siempre solicitaba sus servicios a la hora de mis sesiones de fotos, ellas traían la ropa de acuerdo al tema de la sesión y los clientes quedaban encantados con la ropa, en varias ocasiones ellos mismos pedían que las chicas les diseñara algunos trajes para sus eventos de alfombra roja.

Jasper abrió su propio consultorio amaba su carrera y por supuesto a la pequeña Alice ambos tenían un hermoso bebé de 4 meses era idéntico a su padre, pero con la energía de su madre, ellos se casaron 6 meses después de mi boda, a pesar que Alice es una adicta a las fiestas creí que su boda iba a ser sencilla pero esta no fue la excepción fue realmente hermosa y lujosa, ella estaba radiante con su vestido diseñado por Rose, mientras unos meses antes Emmett le había pedido matrimonio a Rose y acordaron casarse cuando él tuviera la independencia que siempre había querido en su trabajo, no quería que nadie les interrumpiera su luna de miel y bueno poco tiempo después ellos estaban en la dulce espera se podría decir que después de la boda estos chicos no perdieron el tiempo, también querían a un pequeño a quien mimar y consentir.

Sonreía al hecho de que todos estábamos juntos éramos una gran familia, nada nos podía separar, al mudarnos a nuestra nueva casa hicimos una pequeña fiesta para nuestros amigos allí aprovechamos para darle una nueva noticia a todos, no podía esperar para que Edward supiera que pronto sería papá.

_**Flashback**_

Estábamos reunidos en el patio trasero de nuestra nueva casa, era adorable, era todo lo que siempre había soñado un gran jardín, muchas flores y una pequeña piscina, solo faltaba algo para llenar nuestras vidas de dicha y amor más de que ya nos profesábamos uno al otro.

Suspiré fuertemente antes de pararme en la puerta que daba al patio podía verlos a todos reír, charlar y a los chicos intentando cocinar en la parrilla, días atrás había ido al médico estaba realmente cansada y me sentía mal, unas nauseas increíbles se apoderaban de mi cuerpo recordaba en más de una ocasión haber salido corriendo al baño, preocupada decidí hacerme unos exámenes y estos habían confirmado mis sospechas.

"Bella, amor" – gritó Edward, mientras cocinaba con Jasper y Emmett

Sonreí al hecho de verlo con ese sexy delantal que cubría su ropa, quería sentir su piel contra la mía una vez más. Caminé hasta ellos, era hora de dar las nuevas noticias.

"Ehm… quisiera decirles algo" – dije, tenía el sobre con los resultados escondidos bajo la manga de mi chaqueta.

"¿Qué es Bella?" – preguntó Jasper

"Bueno, Edward y yo tenemos nuevas noticias" – dije, Edward aún no sabía nada.

"Ah si" – dijo Edward, mirándome con el ceño fruncido, no tenía idea de nada.

"¡Oh!" – dijo Alice saltando de emoción, "dime que creo que es lo que es"

Asentí dándole la razón, ella y sus intentos de adivina.

"Edward y yo estamos esperando un hijo" – respondí, acercándome a él y tendiéndole el sobre en sus manos.

Él estaba en shock por la noticia, no podía creerlo, las chicas empezaron a saltar de alegría, mientras que Emmett y Jasper sonreían.

"Te amo mi Bella, este es el mejor regalo que la vida me ha dado después de ti" – dijo abrazándome con cuidado, luego sus manos fueron a mi vientre.

"Felicidades papá" – susurré en sus labios antes de besarlo.

Él correspondió el beso suavemente, hasta que sentí que empezó a subir de tono amaba cuando me besaba sin control y pasión, jadeé cuando sentí que su lengua acariciaba la mía. Empecé a escuchar silbidos y gritos por parte de todos, estaban celebrando nuestra noticia, a regañadientes nos separamos.

"Felicidades mamá" – dijo con su adorable sonrisa, con su frente pegada a la mía. "Te amo tanto mi Bella"

"Yo también te amo mi Edward" – dije.

Pasamos la mejor tarde en mucho tiempo, nuestras vidas ahora estaban completas habíamos logrado nuestros sueños, ahora todas íbamos a ser madres bueno salvo por la duende ella nos ganó primero, no puede evitar sonreír al ver como ambos padres mimaban a su pequeño Daniel.

_**Fin del flashback**_

_**Meses después.**_

Los meses siguientes a mi embarazo transcurrieron de forma digamos "normal", los antojos eran increíbles pero el que más sufría era mi pobre Edward una noche tuve que levantarlo de la cama ya que mi barriga no me permitía moverme mucho entre la casa, pidiéndole otro de mis antojos nocturnos quería comer helado con galletas de chocolate, una vez se me antojo comer manzanas con sal, extraño pero cierto, para nada por que al final mi cuerpo devolvió todo. Él con todo y su cara de sueño me buscaba los antojos, por dentro me hacía sentir mal por levantarlo de madrugada.

Edward se había visto en la obligación de dejar por un tiempo su trabajo, aunque en realidad Emmett había quedado a cargo por que los dos lograron fundar su propio periódico aún así tenían muchas obligaciones y compromisos, sin embargo al pobre Emmett también le tocaba sufrir por que el embarazo de Rosalie era uhm digamos un poco más liado que el mío, ella tenía antojos a cada rato pero lo peor de todo era que ella tenía unas ganas enormes de tener sexo a cada rato, supongo que hasta la maternidad no la perdón, el pobre Emmett solo la complacía cuando podía, él temía hacerle daño a la bebé su medico se les había explicado que no corrían ningún riesgo pero aún no entendían como ella podía tener tantas ganas, yo deseaba que no ocurriera lo mismo en mí, bueno no podría negar que a veces en las noches tenía sueños húmedos con Edward, que en más de una ocasión acabe despertándolo para tener que saciar mis ganas, pero él siempre se negaba por miedo a hacerle daño a nuestro bebé, pero una noche no pude resistir más…

_**Flashback**_

Me sentía sudada, un calor inmenso recorriendo mi cuerpo, mi respiración era agitada pero sobre todo tenía que ver con el hombre más guapo y atractivo del mundo ese era mi esposo, mi hombre, mi amante.

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo suavemente, acariciando mi vientre se sentía increíble como sus dedos vagaban por todo su contorno, él sabía como hacerme sentir única en el mundo, sus labios chocaban con los míos expresándome todo el amor que sentía por mí, cada vez que hacía el amor con él me sentía en el cielo. Necesitaba sentirlo, tenerlo dentro de mí. Me desperté jadeando, fue cuando me di cuenta de que había sido un sueño, pero mi cuerpo no estaba satisfecho.

Miré a un lado y vi como dormía, se veía hermosamente guapo, una pequeña luz se filtraba por la ventana y se reflejaba en su piel se veía como un dios griego, era mi dios personal jamás me cansaría de decirlo, esa noche él dormía en bóxers su pecho estaba expuesto, me mordí el labio antes de empezar a recorrer con mis manos su pecho, tan duro y fuerte, me encantaba acariciarlo.

Él empezó a tensarse bajo mi toque, me coloque a un lado cuidando de no lastimar mi vientre, acune su rostro en una de mis manos y lo atraje con cuidado hasta mí donde comencé a trazar un camino de besos hasta llegar a sus labios besándolos con pasión y deseo, él comenzó a responder mi beso mi otra mano no abandono su pecho musculoso.

"Bella, ¿cariño que haces?" – dijo despertándose y rompiendo nuestro beso.

"Quiero estar contigo, te deseo" – dije con voz de lujuria

"Amor, esto puede ser peligroso para nuestro bebé" – contestó.

Ya sabía que me iba a caer con esta, pero yo necesitaba sentirlo, me estaba desesperando quería reclamar lo que es mío.

"Pero la Doctora dijo que podíamos tener sexo si teníamos cuidado" – respondí

"Oh Bella, mi Bella, no sabes cuanto deseo estar contigo, sentirte mía y hacerte el amor" – susurro en mi oído, casi me desmayé al oír esas palabras, solo esas reacciones las provocaba él en mí.

"Yo también quiero sentirte, por favor Edward" – dije haciendo un puchero de niña pequeña, Rose me había dicho que eso funcionaba con Emmett.

Suspiró derrotado y acto seguido empezó a besar mis labios suavemente, sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo deslizándose desde mis piernas hasta mi vientre, donde lo acariciaba justo como en mi sueño, cuidosamente empezó a quitar mi bata de dormir dejándome casi desnuda, sentí que vi un brillo en sus ojos.

Mis manos fueron hasta sus bóxers donde los empecé a quitar, él terminó el trabajo por mí ya que mi barriga no me dejaba moverme mucho que digamos, empezó a atacar mi cuello depositando dulces y embriagadores besos se sentía maravilloso.

"Bella no me voy a perdonar si te hago daño a nuestra bebé" – musitó en mi cuello

"Relájate Edward, procuraré tener cuidado, solo hazme el amor, te prometo que si siento dolor o algo te lo hare saber de inmediato" – contesté

Nuestra Doctora nos había aconsejado unas posturas en caso de que llegáramos a tener relaciones, durante el embarazo no había tenido ganas enormes pero esta noche me sentía desinhibida, Edward me quito lentamente mis panties deslizándolas por mis piernas y dejando suaves caricias, me besó por última vez.

Me recostó de lado con mi espalda pegada a su pecho y empezó a entrar en mí lenta y tortuosamente, cuidando de no hacerme daño, sentí como entraba en mí extrañaba estar en esta posición con él, suaves gemidos escapaban de mi boca, de un momento a otro sentía que él me acariciaba mi espalda con sus manos, dejándome llevar por el momento… sabía que tenia que tener cuidado al tener un orgasmo pero mis sentidos me obligaron a irme al cielo cuando tuve un orgasmo increíble, esa noche Edward tuvo en orgasmo fuera de mí no se arriesgo a que me pasara algo a mi o a la bebé. Me sentí completa esa noche, las sensaciones fueron únicas por algo decía Rosalie que el sexo durante el embarazo era lo mejor, de eso jamás iba a tener duda…

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Mi embarazo llegaba a su final la verdad me sentía ansiosa, me moría por tener a mi pequeña Marie Antoinette en mis brazos, después de tanto pensar el nombre de nuestra hija, después que el ultrasonido nos confirmó que íbamos a tener una hermosa niña fuerte y sana. Escogimos este nombre cuando Edward y yo alquilamos la película _Marie Antoinette,_ amaba ver las películas de época eran mi fascinación, el vestuario, los peinados, todo era fabuloso.

_**Flashback**_

"Me gusta" – dije

"¿Qué te gusta Amor?" – preguntó Edward

"Ese nombre, para nuestra hija" – dije

"¿Marie Antoinette?" – dijo

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" – pregunté, enarcando una ceja.

"Bueno no discuto de hecho me gusta, pero por favor que ruega que nuestra hija no salga de malcriada como ella" – contestó, señalando el televisor momentos en el que la futura reina despilfarraba el dinero en costosas telas, joyas y zapatos.

"Bueno de eso nos encargaremos, pero no la dejes sola con Alice mucho tiempo" – reí

Él se rió, "Oye hablas de mi hermana y la tía de esta hermosa bebé que está por nacer"

"Lo sé, no te preocupes ella será la niña más bella del mundo" – dije, rozando sus labios

"Por supuesto que lo será, te amo mi Bella"

"Yo también te amo mi ángel hermoso"…

_**Fin del flashback**_

Los dolores me habían empezado temprano por la mañana, creí que esto iba a ser fácil pero no me equivoque esto duele y mucho, en parte siempre he sido un poco miedosa para el dolor pero juraría que estaba viendo estrellas, cuando entre en trabajo de parto, Edward me llevo lo más rápido posible para el hospital, condujo como un loco la verdad yo ni siquiera estaba pendiente, ya que lo único que hacia era gritar del dolor, intente respirar como me habían enseñado en las clases pre- parto pero no me podía ni concentrar.

"Edward, amor a dios siento que voy a explotar" – dije con la respiración agitada.

"Calma amor, ya la doctora esta por llegar" – contesto, mientras sostenía mi mano.

"Bella vamos a llevarte a quirófano, ya has dilatado lo suficiente, tu bebé esta en camino" – dijo una enfermera

Me trasladaron a quirófano mientras que Edward se colocaba la ropa quirúrgica para entrar conmigo, después lo sentí sosteniendo mi mano de nuevo era reconfortante.

"Respira amor" – dijo

"Lo hago, Edward pero esto duele demasiado" – dije

Me estaba empezando a impacientar, el dolor cada vez era más fuerte.

"Bien Bella, estas lista para pujar" – dijo la Doctora.

"Si, estoy lista"

"Bien a la cuenta de tres, vamos, uno, dos, tres puja"

No se de donde empecé a sacar fuerzas para pujar, me empezaba a sentir agotada y sin fuerzas a medida que pujaba más y más. Tenía que aguantar por mi bebita y por el hombre que amaba, estaba a mi lado sosteniendo cada vez más fuerte mi mano.

"Vamos Bella, respira y puja una vez más ya casi estamos listas"

Tome una pequeña bocanada de aire y puje con todas mis fuerzas, sentí que se me fue el mundo cuando escuche su llanto, esa era _nuestra_ bebé Marie Antoinette la enfermera la acercó hasta nosotros, la tenía en mis brazos era rosadita con un cabello color bronce y unos ojos color chocolate como los míos.

"Es tan hermosa" – dije, mientras se me escapaban unas lagrimas.

"Hola Marie" – dijo Edward con voz paternal, "Eres la bebé más hermosa del mundo al igual que tu madre".

Luego vino la enfermera y se la llevó hasta una cunita cerca para realizarle los chequeos de rutina y vestirla.

"Te amo tanto" – me dijo Edward

"Yo también te amo y te amaré para siempre" – contesté, "me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo"

"Y tu el hombre más feliz del mundo" – dijo, dándome un pequeño beso.

Después de sufrir tantas cosas en mi vida, no podía creer que acababa de dar a luz a una hermosa hija, fruto de nuestro amor. Mis sueños se habían hecho realidad, tenía un trabajo increíble, unos padres y suegros que eran dedicados y compresivos, amigos maravillosos y excepcionales, un esposo amoroso al que amaba con todas mis fuerzas y ahora mi vida se iluminó con nuestra pequeña hija, definitivamente _mi vida universitaria_ fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida…

* * *

**Bueno como lo prometí aquí esta el otro epilogo creo que seguiré insistiendo que es raro y extraño, si soy como Bella terca y cabezota jajaja, hasta estoy segura que dirán hasta el epilogo tiene lemmon O_O eso es un pequeño regalo para ustedes por ser mi asiduas lectoras ;)**

**Por cierto gracias piimpoohna-sevilla tu también te llevas crédito, querías conocer el otro epilogo aquí lo tienes linda ^^**

**Besos y abrazos a todas, por cierto mil gracias por los +100 reviews de esta historia me complace muchísimo que les haya gustado.**

**¡¡Nos vemos en Sobreviviendo al verano!!!**


End file.
